Changing
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Kibito Kai, after having witnessed Beerus' unwillingness to destroy earth, commented that, 'Humans are quite flawed with so many problems yet to be solved. But they do radiate an irresistible charm.' When Frieza is gifted an earthling by his men, he thinks little of it. After all, one earthling can't change much, right? *Set during Resurrection F/Dragon Ball Super* Frieza x OC
1. Chapter 1

**DHMB: So a Frieza story. I can't believe I did it. Wait...yes I can. As always, the OC is nameless. Warnings include but not limited to, dubious consent/ dub-con, violence, blood, nudity and lots of swearing. Don't like? Hit the back button. Butthurt bitching will be laughed at.**

* * *

I scowled as the strange alien creature behind me gripped my hair tightly, forcing my to kneel on the cold, hard ground. My eyes roamed the room, finding several male beings staring in awe at a single petite creature before them. I was startled by the fear I saw written on so many of their faces, unsure as to why they would be afraid. It didn't appearing intimidating to me in the slightest. It was short in stature, not even reaching five feet in height and bore a lizard like appearance. It seemed to be male, it's skin colored white, purple and pink with a long tail snaking behind it, reptilian feet and two black horns protruding from it's head.

My eyes fell to the mess of glass and green fluid on the floor near it, then to the large hole in the window it stood beside. Apparently something interesting had gone on before I was taken here from the ships holding cell.

"I never trained a day in my life," it said in a cultured voice. "There was never any need. Imagine what could happen if I unlock my latent potential." An aura began glowing around the male, making me fraw back as far as the vice like grip in my locks allowed. The ground shook and my clothes began fluttering around my body in an unseen wind. I reached behind me, gripping the hand in my hair and tugging at it, trying to pry it from the strands so I could escape whatever was happening here.

"Stop fighting!" the man who held me barked.

"Fuck off!" I spat. My defiance was rewarded with a painful tug to my scalp, making me arch my neck to relieve the pressure. The wind died down, my clothes falling back to rest against my body.

"And what do we have here?" I opened my eyes and saw the creature walking towards me, a smirk on his face. Behind it, the little blue dwarf I knew to be named Sorbet, followed, wringing his hands.

"She is a gift, my lord," Sorbet said nervously. "We found her on earth. She gave our men quite a bit of trouble getting a Dragon ball she possessed and we thought that, given her spirit, you could have some fun with her." I sneered as I recalled the event he spoke of, remembering the creatures that had snuck into my home to steal the strange jewel I had found. I had taken my sword to them, causing them to scurry around me. One had pressed a button on the device he wore on his ear, asking what he should do about me. A voice on the other end insisted I not be killed as this would alert someone they were there. If need be, they could subdue me. When I had killed one of them, they quickly ambushed me, managing to knock me unconscious, thus beginning the whole chain of events that led me to being here, kneeling before this creature.

"So, a measly earthling gave you trouble and you thought to gift her to me," the 'Lord' laughed. The long tail came around his feet and moved under my chin, lifting my face up more as he bent forward and examined me.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Sorbet said.

"It's quite ugly, isn't it?" the one called Frieza, sneered.

"Look who's talking!" I bit out. Frieza leered, a chuckling falling from his dark lips.

"And it's mouthy," he said with a drawl.

"I'm not and 'it'!" I snapped. "I'm a woman!"

"Yes, I figured from the breast," he droned, reaching one clawed hand down and cupping one of my breast in his hand.

"Pervert!" I cried, slapping his hand away. The soldiers around me tensed while Frieza looked down at me in amused surprise. The man holding my hair released me and I fell forward, rubbing my aching scalp.

"Well, well," he purred. "You're wearing pretty big britches, aren't you?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked with a slight pout. "That's very rude."

Frieza blinked at me then let out another laugh.

"My, she is amusing," he said, his tail cupping my chin. "Yes. Let's take her with us. She will be entertaining if nothing else." He pulled back from me, looking at the man who stood behind me.

"Get her cleaned up and changed," he said before turning to Sorbet. "Set a coarse for homeworld." The man behind me grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"Fuck you!" I shrieked, kicking my legs.

"Stop fighting!" the man barked as I slid along the floor.

"I don't want a change of clothes! I like my clothes!" I yelled. "You're probably gonna put me in something skanky!"

"Something skanky? What a wonderful idea!" Frieza cried with sadistic glee as he watched me be drug across the floor. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, but he only laughed.

* * *

 **DHMB: Reviews mean I update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DHMB: Dirty things happen in this chapter. Dub-Con.**

* * *

I glared at Frieza as I stood before him, robed in what had to be the skimpiest garment that could be found. I single length of silky cloth had been draped around my shoulders, crossing over my breast then again at my rump before meeting at my pelvis, the two ends held together by a jeweled clasp while the rest of the fabric was held in place by gold bands. Frieza grinned as his red eyes trailed over my scantily clad body.

"You don't seem to like it," he mused, lifting the wine glass he held to his lips and taking a long drink of the red substance in it.

"You must be joking," I deadpanned.

"It was your idea," he teased.

"I was _fucking kidding_!" I spat.

"Shame," Frieza said. "That outfit suits you."

"Pervert!" I accused.

"Well, I have been dead for a long time," he said with a malicious smile. "It has been a while."

I jumped and stared at Frieza in shock and horror. He took in my disgusted look and chuckled.

"Shame you're such an ugly thing," he said.

"Says you!" I snapped. "You lizard looking freak! Where I come from there are plenty of guys who would kill to have me in front of them dressed like this! I'm a total babe!" Frieza arched a brow at this, his eyes lingering over me.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well, the dress does suit you. Perhaps I spoke too soon." I reeled back at this. Me and my big mouth. I certainly didn't want any kind of sexual attention from this creature. I took a few steps back from him, the long front of the outfit brushing against my legs. Frieza moved towards me, his serpentine tail flicking out behind him. I moved further back from him, the perverse grin on his face making me leery. I felt my back hit the wall and swore. Of all the cliché, bull shit moves I could make. I couldn't have backed into the door, no, it had to be the damn wall.

Frieza chuckled, no doubt thinking the same thing I was but with more cheer. He stopped in front of me, his head almost touching my chest. It would have been funny that this man who was shorter than me, terrified me so if I hadn't felt his raw power. His hand came up and tugged at the cloth covering my breast.

"You know," he began conversationally, "I find most creatures have these breast, but I never understood why most males were so interested in them."

"They're used to feed our children," I said, my voice much more stable than I felt. "The larger the breast, the better fed the young are."

"Hmm. Interesting. The females of my kind don't have them," he said, tugging the cloth aside so one of my breast was exposed to the cool air.

"Your kind doesn't breast feed?" I asked.

"No," he said, his eyes locked onto my breast. He reached up and cupped it in his hand, making me jump. His skin was like the underside of a lizard, soft but textured. He wasn't as warm as I either, though it did have some warmth to it. His thumb came up and traced my nipple, making me gasp. The nub hardened as he teased it, the sensations he was invoking making me shift. He smirked at this.

"It appears this is an erogenous zone for your kind as well," he noted. "Interesting."

"I'm not a toy," I hissed, trying to pull away from him. His tail shot forward faster than I could see and wrapped around my wrist, pinning it to the wall while his free hand did the same with my other arm.

"You seem to be under some mistaken assumption, human," he purred, his voice tinged with anger. "Let me correct that. You, in fact, are my toy. You are here because you amuse me. I will play with you however I so wish, that includes exploring your body. I do not care if you find it distasteful. If I so desire, I can order you to stroll about my ship naked, purely for my own amusement. Or I could torture you, listening to you scream and beg for mercy." I sucked in a frightened breath, pressing back against the cool metal of the wall. He chuckled, his hand moving from my chest to cup my cheek in a deceptively gentle move, his thumb caressing my cheekbone.

"I see you understand," he hummed. "I have no desire to torture you as you amuse me as you are now. Make sure you do nothing to change that." His hand moved from my face back to my breast where he carefully pinched my nipple, giving it a light tug. I bit my lip hard, squeezing my thighs together as I glared at him.

"Tsk, tsk," he chided. "I didn't say you could muffle yourself." He reached up, tugging my lips from my teeth before circling my nipple with his thumb. I gasped softly, making him grin.

"And your babes suckle from these, eh?" he asked. He dipped his head down, his lips grazing over the bud. I whimpered, struggling in his grip and he snickered, flicking his tongue out to lap at my breast. I moaned, pressing my lips together so no other lustful sounds escaped. I felt him smirk against my skin before his lips parted and he sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, slurping at it like a babe would. I groaned, my knee's buckling and my thighs trembling at the teasing touch. After a while he pulled away, staring at it confused.

"I thought you said you fed baby's with these," he said. "Nothing comes out."

"They don't...nnn...they don't make milk until...until I get pregnant..." I panted.

"Interesting," he said. "Though they do illicit quite a fascinating response."

"I hate you," I spat. He chuckled and pushed the fabric covering the other breast aside, wrapping his violet lips around the soft bud and sucking until it hardened. I looked down at him, trying to glare even as the sensations he was causing twisted my face into one of rapture. He was looking up at me, his red eyes regarding me with a mix of curiosity and perverse joy. He moved his mouth, one of his sharp teeth grazing the bud and I let out a cry, arching my back. He chuckled, releasing my breast only to tease the bud with his tongue. I struggled against him more, tugging at my wrists, but this only made him laugh more.

"How cute," he said. "I wonder what other things can get such a response." My eyes grew wide as he trailed his fingers along the exposed skin of my stomach. He reached behind me, releasing the clasp on the gold band that circled my ribs, staring at me as it fell to the floor. I winced at the echoing clang of the band hitting the floor and he leered at me. His fingers caressed down my back as he moved to the one at my waist, releasing it as well. My breath caught in my throat and his grin widened as his fingers tickled along my skin, his hand moving to the jeweled clasp that held the cloth so it covered my genitalia. He quickly released the catch, his smirk growing even more as it fell to the floor and the fabric fanned out, unwinding from my body and hanging off my shoulders. His eyes trailed over my body even as his hand moved up to my neck, undoing the band that lay over my shoulders, pinning the fabric down. When that, too, hand fallen to the floor, he tugged the length of fabric off so I stood before him, naked.

"So, tell me," he said. "Where are you reproductive organs."

"On-on the inside," I stuttered, berating myself for showing my fear.

"I meant, where is the orifice with which you copulate," he said with a scowl.

"Between my legs," I said in a low voice. "More than likely where yours are as well."

He chuckled and I felt him release my wrists. His tail moved to my waist and I yelped as I was lifted into the air so my pelvis was at his eye level. He put his hands under my knee's and pushed until my legs were spread.

"Now be a good girl and hold them there," he said. I growled, but did as I was told while his fingers moved down to my vulva. He examined it, tugging the lips apart and studying my clit. His finger moved forward, rubbing it firmly, causing my hips to buck and me to let out a strangled gasp.

"Ooo, another fun spot," he chuckled. "And it's wet. Aren't you the naughty one?" I made an indignant sound as I felt my cheeks flush.

"How do you know it's not just always like that?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Come now," he said, rubbing my clit again. "Most creatures don't continuously produce lubricant. My own species only does it when aroused. I have studied some alien biology. Not human's specifically, mind you." He moved away from my clit, reaching back to my entrance, his finger trailing around it.

"And this is where you copulate," he said. I remained silent. It wasn't a question. He pressed his fingers inside me, wriggling them around as he watched my reaction. I bit my lip and turned my head, trying not to cry out.

"Now now," he said. "What did I tell you about muffling yourself?" I glared at him murderously, but he only laughed, pumping his fingers. I cried out, my hands gripping his tail.

"You've had your fun," I bit out. "Let me go!"

"And leave you like this?" he asked with an arched brow. "That's just rude."

"You're not going to fuck me!" I growled.

"Of course not," he said. "Fornicating with a pet isn't something I would lower myself to do. I have servants for that." My eyes went wide as he said this, my stomach twisting at the implications.

"Remember, my dear," he said. "You're my pet. It might amuse me to watch you get, how did you put it? Fucked? It might amuse me to watch you get fucked."

"You wouldn't," I hissed.

"No," he said. "I wouldn't. I am very possessive of my things. If I allowed one of the men to have you, they might get ideas. But if you don't behave yourself, I might be inclined to do it as punishment. So be a good girl for me and let me play."

I dug my nails into his tail, but he didn't seem effected by it, his fingers pumping into my hole with a loud wet sound. I whimpered, my hips moving of their own accord. His other hand moved to my chest, teasing my nipples, still wet with his saliva. I felt his thumb move to rub my clit and moaned loudly, bucking against his hand.

"There you go," he hummed. "Be a good girl for me. Show me your desire." I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block him out. I didn't want to think about who was doing this to me, I just wanted to focus on the sensations. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"Hmm, I wonder..." he said, his thumb moving away from my clit. I felt his tail shift me a bit and his fingers pause in their movements, but I kept my eyes closed tightly. I waited for what he was going to do next, thinking maybe he had decided to let me go. I almost screamed as I felt his tongue against my clit, giving it a long lick. My eyes shot open and I looked down at him to find his staring at my sex curiously.

"You taste...better than I would have thought," he said. "Almost sweet." He dipped his head and did it again, making my thighs shake. He noticed this and tilted his head back to look up at me.

"It seems you enjoy that," he teased, moving his lips back to my clit and sucking on it like he had my breast. I cried out, my one hand lifting to my mouth to cover the sound while the other shot down and grabbed one of his horns on instinct. He continued, his fingers pumping in and out of me once more. I bit into my hand as I writhed against him, desperate to remain silent. I felt him grip my wrist and pull it away from my face, holding it at my side so my cries of ecstasy echoed in the room. I felt myself getting closer to my peek, my hips moving more frantically. He pulled his mouth always and I looked down to see him licking his lips as he stared at me intently. He tugged his fingers from my hole and I whimpered, only to gasp as I felt something thicker replace it. I stared down at him in shock, knowing it wasn't his shaft. I looked and realized it was his tail. The tip undulated inside me, pushing a bit further as his soaked fingers moved to my clit rubbing it mercilessly. His tail thrust in and out of me as he pinched and stroked my clit until he pushed me over the edge, my channel clamping down around his tail, my fluids gushing out to soak it. I cried out, tossing my head back and jerking my hips as I rode the waves of pleasure. His hand shot out, grabbing my chin and turning my face towards him. As the waves of pleasure died down, I peeked my eyes open and found him staring at me with a strange expression. I slumped in his grip and he smirked.

"My, that was lovely," he said, lowering me carefully to the ground. He gently pulled his tail free, making a face as he noticed the wetness on it. I knelt on the floor, trying to catch my breath, feeling disgusted at myself.

"Clean it," came the terse order and I looked up to find his tail hovering before my face. I reached down and grabbed the length of cloth to wipe the fluid from it, but he tsked and shook his head.

"With that smart mouth of yours," he said. I glared at him, but opened my mouth, feeling his tail slip between my lips. It was smooth and softer than I would have thought. I sucked it, my tongue moving to clean my juices from it. He pushed more of it into my mouth and I relaxed my throat so I didn't gag. His eyebrow arched at this and the corners of his mouth twitched as he pushed even more into my mouth, the tip moving down my throat. I sucked the skin, cleaning it as he had ordered, waiting for him to pull back. He just stayed there, seeming to enjoy watching me suck on his tail. After a time, he pulled it free, only to replace it with his fingers. I stared up at him as he knelt down, purposely remaining above me as I cleaned his fingers.

"Quite the lovely mouth you have when it's occupied," he taunted. I glared, pressing my teeth into his fingers in warning, but he only laughed.

"Are we misbehaving already?" he asked, his other hand carding through my hair. "And after I made you feel so good."

"Lord Frieza!" We both stopped and looked towards the closed door. Frieza growled and pulled away from me.

"Enter," he drawled. I looked up at him in shock. He couldn't let me at least put my clothes on? A guard walked into the room, his eyes flitting to me before locking on Frieza.

"My lord, your son is here," he said.

"Good," Frieza said. "Send him in and take her to get changed. Something nice and jeweled but that covers more than her last outfit." The guard nodded and looked to me, waiting as I wrapped the fabric around my body as best I could before following him.

"Pet."

I turned to where Frieza stood by the window.

"The others are not to touch you," he said, his eyes warning me that this was not an order I was to even attempt to disobey. "Should I find they have, I will punish both of you. And when you are cleaned and dressed, you will join me for dinner."

"And if I say I would rather eat alone?" I asked defiantly. He smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"Then I'll just come retrieve you and maybe give my naughty pet a spanking for the trouble," he replied. My hands moved to cover my butt, only imagining just how painful a 'spanking' from him would be.

"Fine," I spat, turning on my heel and storming out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the dinning hall, my skin freshly scrubbed and my clothes changed. I wore some strange dress that was completely open at the sides as if the seamstress had forgotten to sew it closed. It was held in place by gold and jeweled bands around my waist, ribs and hips. Frieza sat at the head of the table, looking up as I entered.

"Come, sit," he ordered, motioning to a cushion at his feet.

"You're kidding," I said in a flat voice.

"Not in the slightest," he replied with a grin.

"I'd rather have a chair," I told him.

"That's a shame," he said.

"No," I said, crossing my arms under my breast.

"No?" he echoed, changing my simple statement into a question.

"I am not a pet, I am not a toy, I am not a play thing," I snapped. "I am a person. If you're going to kill me, then do it, but I will not be degraded." His tail flicked behind him as he gave me a sinister smile.

"I thought we discussed this, _Pet_ ," he said, the last word coming out in an almost purr.

"Yes, and you had your fun," I barked. "But I will not be made to sit at your feet like a dog." Red eyes regarded me for a moment, a horned head tilting to the side.

"You realize I have killed men for less," he told me in an amused tone.

"Then I've got nothing to lose," I replied. He laughed at this, his head falling back as his chest and shoulders shook.

"You are so amusing," he said. "Very well. Have a seat, but bring it close to me. I want my pet at my side." I sighed and moved forward, kicking the cushion away. Baby steps, I suppose. I moved a small chair near him and sunk into it, taking the glass he handed me. It was filled with a thick orange liquid that smelled sweet. I took a sip, pulling back and coughing. It was sweet, and very alcoholic. Frieza smirked at my reaction.

"Should I get my dear pet some juice instead?" he taunted. I glared and purposefully took a long swig of the drink, swallowing audibly. I regretted it instantly. The booze burned my throat and settled heavily in my empty stomach. Frieza laughed again, taking up a glass of water and handing it to me. I blushed as I sipped it, ignoring his smug expression.

"Papa, is that your wife?"

I looked up to find a small child sitting at Frieza's right. He looked almost like a miniature version of the tyrant but much cuter. I looked at said tyrant, confused.

"No, son," Frieza said. "She is my pet." The boy looked down at the table, his expression disappointed.

"Oh," he said. His eyes locked on me, red orbs studying me. I smiled and waved at him.

"Hi," I said. He blushed and turned his head away from me. I snickered at this, leaning against the table and wiggling my fingers at him when he peeked at me again.

"You're so cute," I gushed. The booze was making my tongue loose. The child blushed a darker color and I giggled.

"Eat," Frieza ordered, sliding a plate in front of me. I looked at the food before me curiously. It appeared to be some kind of meat. I poked at it childishly. It was a deep red color. I cut a small piece, popping it into my mouth. It had an interesting taste to it, almost like gamey beef. I cut the meat into small squares, eating politely. I thought of slobbering at my plate like a rapid animal just to piss Frieza off, but by the looks he was giving me, I figured that would cross a line.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"He's Kuriza," Frieza said.

"He can't answer for himself?" I questioned. Frieza arched a brow at this but didn't answer. I reached for my glass and took a drink before I realized what I was doing, grimacing at the taste of alcohol.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, Frieza.

"To my home world," he said. "I need to train."

"Is it nice?" I questioned.

"Depends on your definition of 'nice'," Frieza answered, taking a sip of his own drink.

"That means 'no'," I said. Frieza smirked and handed me my wine glass.

"I think I like you drunk," he said.

"Yeah, you gonna take care of me when I get sick?" I asked smartly. Frieza arched a brow at this.

"Oh? Does my pet want to be coddled?" he teased.

"Bite me," I snapped.

"I thought you didn't want to play," Frieza shot back.

"I wasn't serious!" I snapped. "And really? In front of Kuriza! Way to scar him for life!" Frieza looked taken aback at the mention of his son, as if he had forgotten he was there. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a bad father," I said. Frieza scowled, giving me a warning look.

"Want to rephrase that, pet?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, you're a great father," I said sarcastically. "I'm sure you take him to soccer practice and visit his class all the time and take him to the park." His scowl deepened but was twinged with confusion.

"I have no idea what you are on about, but I don't like your tone," he snapped. I hide my smile in my drink and turned back to my food.

* * *

 ****

 **DHMB: Reviews mean I update faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**DHMB: For the purposes of this story, I made the story line of the Shin Budakai game Canon. For those that don't know, the long and the short of the games plot is "Due to Janemba being reborn and messing up reality and causing the dimensional walls to collapse, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, and Broly all manage to leave Hell and return to life." This happens in the year 776 and the events of Resurrection F happen in the year 779. At least according to the Dragon Ball Wikia. Basically this and Frieza's explanation below are why Kuriza is only three in this story.**

* * *

I stood next to Frieza outside the dinning hall with Kuriza standing before us. He shifted anxiously, then bowed low, looking at the ground as he addressed his father.

"Thank you for dinner, Papa," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son," Frieza said, barely sparing the child a glance. I scowled at the Emperor, looking down at Kuriza's lonely expression.

"Aren't you going to tuck him in?" I asked.

"Tuck him into what?" Frieza questioned, confused.

"Jeeze, you really don't have much to do with your kid," I huffed. I strolled forward, reaching down and lifting the small child into my arms. Kuriza looked at me, startled, his tiny hands gripping my top.

"Where's your room?" I asked. Kuriza pointed me in the direction of his bedroom and I began walking. Frieza trailed behind me curiously. I pressed the button on the door, watching as it slid open to reveal a rather plain bedroom. I carried the little boy inside and placed him in the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin and stroking his side.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I said softly. "Have sweet dreams." I caressed the brown dome of his head and dropped a kiss on it before standing and retreating from the room. I paused at the door to look back at Kuriza who was regarding me curiously. When he saw me looking at him, he snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes. I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me and looked at Frieza. The lizard man stared at me, his head tilted to the side slightly and his red eyes studying me.

"Humans are very attached to their young, aren't they?" he asked.

"Your kind isn't?" I questioned.

"Well," he said, turning and walking down the hall, "the royal family isn't."

"Children need affection to thrive," I said, following him.

"I had no such attachment to my parents," Frieza commented.

"Yeah, and you turned out so good," I replied sarcastically.

"Watch it, pet," he spat, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Guess I'll go to bed," I said. "I've sufficiently pissed you off for the day, so my job is done."

"I do not recall excusing you," he said. "So, in fact, your job is not done."

"What else could you want from me?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He lifted his hand and beckoned me with a curled finger, his lips curled in a malicious smile. I sighed and followed him to a set of double doors that he opened and ushered me inside. It was another bedroom, more grandly furnished than Kuriza's room had been. A large bed dominated one wall by a window that was framed with dark colored curtains. There was a sofa, flanked by two small tables, each with what I guessed was a lamp atop them.

"Take a seat," Frieza said. I did, sinking into the sofa and crossing my legs. Frieza moved into the room, removing his armor and donning a simple robe.

"So, tell me something about yourself, pet," he said as he walked to a sideboard and began fixing himself a drink.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Since you seem so interested in mine, tell me about _your_ family," he said.

"I grew up in a loving family," I said. "I am one of five children. My parents died when I was a teenager and I helped to raise my younger siblings while my older ones worked."

"You're the middle child, then?" Frieza asked.

"I am," I said.

"Did you enjoy taking care of your younger siblings?" he inquired, sipping his wine. I smiled at the memory, twisting my fingers in my skirt.

"I did," I said. "I wasn't really old enough to work, but staying home with them was fun. The youngest was only two when my parents died, so I basically had my own little baby. It was fun doing all the Mom stuff with her."

"What is 'Mom stuff'," Frieza questioned with an arched brow.

"Went to school, took her to parks, played with her, tucked her in at night, kissed her boo-boo's. All that stuff," I explained. "The other one was only a few years younger than me, so he really didn't need me much. The little one was happy to be my sweet baby, though."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it," he remarked.

"I did," I said. "And it helped us both heal."

"From your parents death?" he asked. I nodded, tugging at my skirt as I looked down at my hands.

"It was hard for all of us," I said softly. "But she was too young to really understand. She would cry at night sometimes, wake me up. She would keep asking me if I was going to go away like Mom and Dad." He nodded and drained his glass, standing to refill it.

"How old are they now?" he asked.

"Well, the youngest is a teenager," I said with a small smile. "She lives with the second youngest while he's in college. It's the closest to the school she wants to go to. The rest of us just pool our money to cover their living expenses." Frieza turned and moved back to the couch, his glass full again.

"You are very attached to your family, then," he commented. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're awfully interested in my home life," I noted suspiciously.

"Perhaps I am just making conversation," he said, his tail creeping over to brush my shoulder.

"Bullshit," I spat. He chuckled and leaned close to me.

"If you continue to be a good girl for me," he purred, his breath ghosting over my cheek, "you have nothing to worry about." I glared at him, turning my head and pulling away.

"Tell me about your family," I said, pulling my legs up on the couch and tucking them under me. He reclined against the back of the couch and hummed.

"All dead," he said flippantly, "Except for my son."

"You say that like you don't care," I pointed out.

"And I don't," he said.

"Well, tell me about your son," I prompted. He sipped from his glass, red eyes focused on me.

"I was dead when he was born," he said. "I have not met him until recently."

"I...what?" I asked, confused.

"About three years ago," he began with a sigh, "The gates of hell were opened by a creature that plunged the other world into turmoil. When that happened, my father escaped and sent communications to our home-world to have an heir born. Apparently he had a female picked out before we died and a sperm sample of mine in reserves. My son was conceived and birthed without me."

"So his mother raised him?" I asked. Frieza snorted.

"No," he replied. "After her purpose was served, she was given status and money and left. He has never met her."

"That's...so sad," I said softly.

"From what I have heard, he is better off," Frieza said snidely. "She was chosen for her great power-level. Not her ability as a mother."

"Has he ever asked about her?" I questioned.

"Only once to me," Frieza replied. "And that was really only when he was asking if you were his mother. But as I said, I have only met him recently."

"That doesn't bother you?" I pressed.

"In truth," he said. "I rarely saw my own parents at his age. My first memory of my father isn't until I was quite a few years older than he is now. I was raised by nurse maids and tutors."

"Didn't you ever feel lonely?" I inquired. "You never wished your parents spent more time with you?" At this the tyrant paused and seemed to carefully consider the question.

"You're supposed to do better than your own parents," I said. "Fix what you felt was lacking in your own childhood." He stared at me for a moment, his lips forming a small grin.

"You speak freely, pet," he pointed out.

"I thought you liked that about me," I said. He reached over, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb trailing along my lower lip.

"I do love that smart mouth of yours," he purred. He lifted his glass as he pulled his hand away, offering it to me.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked.

"Not worried about my cooties?" I teased.

"What are cooties?" Frieza asked, looking at me confused.

"It's...never mind," I laughed. "It's a kid thing on my planet. A joke." Frieza rolled his eyes and reached towards me, but instead of handing me the wine class, he pressed the rim to my lips. He watched with a perverse kind of joy as I drank, tilting my chin up when I was done. The wine was just as potent as the one I had been given at dinner, but this one reminded me of the taste of berries.

"It's good," I said, feeling slightly more drunk. He chuckled and motioned to the side board.

"Pour yourself a drink if you so wish," he offered. I shook my head, curling up and laying my head on the arm of the sofa.

"I'm sleepy," I yawned. Frieza snapped his fingers and I heard a whirl of machinery. I peeked an eye open to find a bot waiting at Frieza's elbow.

"Retrieve her a sleeping gown," he ordered. The bot bounced and turned, leaving the room.

I closed my eyes again, relaxing until I felt my side being caressed. I looked down and saw it was the pointed tip of Frieza's tail.

"My poor drunk pet," he teased. I glared at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Careful, pet," he murmured. "I may put that tongue to use." I quickly pulled it back into my mouth which made him laugh.

The bot returned, carrying a soft cotton gown. I took it, standing up and making my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room," I said.

"You will sleep here with me," he said.

"I'd rather not," I sneered.

"Your wants do not matter," he told me. "I want you beside me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we can cuddle, but no necking," I said, moving back into the room. He laughed, standing and moving towards me. He moved his hands over my body, his fingers releasing the clasps to any of the bands he came across. When he had removed the last one, he stepped back, leaving me to pull the dress over my head and step into the gown. I gathered the garment and set it on the table, walking over to the bed and laying down. Frieza followed, leaning down and nipping at my exposed shoulder.

"Is my pet all drunk and sleepy?" he cooed.

"I'm not that drunk," I said, wincing when my tone came out as pouty.

"We can change that," he said, dangling his half full wine glass in front of me.

"Don't wanna," I replied, rolling over so my back was to him.

"Oh come pet, amuse me," he said, trailing his tail down my spine.

"Wanna sleep," I huffed.

"Oh, very well," he said in what I would have called a sulky tone if it had been anyone but him. "Go to sleep then." I made some noise and relaxed into the surprisingly soft bed once more.

"I suppose I'll join you."

I rolled over curiously, surprised when I felt the bed dip with his weight. He tugged the covers up to his chest and leaned against my back. I mewled and squirmed a bit, getting comfy. I felt his hand move over my side and grip my breast, massaging it.

"No necking," I moaned, pushing his hand away. My comment got another laughed out of the tyrant.

"But you're so cute when you're sleepy," he motheresed.

"I don't wanna play," I grumbled.

"Maybe not," he said, his lips moving to my ear and nipping the lobe. "But you are my pet and it is my right to play with your body." I froze, my eyes flying open. His fingers tugged the top of my gown down so my breast fell free against his hand.

"You made such erotic sounds earlier," he whispered in my ear. "I have been in hell for many years. I have not had a female in so long and you're so responsive. A true delight."

"Stop," I said firmly, trying to dislodge his hands.

"But you were so lovely climaxing on my tail," he teased. "Your expression of utter rapture was sublime."

"I'm sore," I lied. He paused at this, his hand moving from my chest to tug my gown up at my hip. I jerked my hips away as he carefully prodded my entrance, humming softly.

"Perhaps I was too rough on you," he said. "Very well. I wouldn't wish to damage my pet." He withdrew his hand, pulling away from me and laying back on the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, pet," he said. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **DHMB: Thanks for the reviews. As always, reviews remind me to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat next to Frieza, picking at my breakfast. The jeweled bangles on my wrists clinked as my hands moved making Kuriza look up at me now and again. I gave him a weak smile as my stomach turned again. I hadn't felt well since I awoke.

"Hurry and finish, pet," Frieza said, lifting his glass and taking a drink before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm done," I said softly, setting my utensils aside. Frieza peered at my plate with a scowl.

"You didn't eat much," he noted. My hand dropped to my stomach and I cringed.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Are you not feeling well?" he questioned.

"No, not really," I said.

"Well, we have an appointment with the doctor anyway," he told me. "I suppose we will ask him for some medicine." I nodded and let myself be pulled to my feet.

"Why are we going to see the doctor?" I asked.

"To make sure you are healthy," he replied. I stopped, doubling over as my stomach cramped. Frieza sighed and lifted me into his arms.

"Wha-?" I asked, shocked.

"Do not begin to expect this," he said. "But you are obviously in no condition to walk." I nodded and waved at Kuriza as I was carried out of the room. I grunted as my stomach cramped again and pressed my face into the Emperor's neck, whimpering.

"My poor pet," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against mine briefly. I whined again.

"We're almost there, pet," he said. He stopped at a door, using his tail to press the release to open it, walking inside. A short green man waited for us by a white cot, holding a device in his hand.

"Her stomach is upset," Frieza said, laying me on the cot. The man nodded and went to a cabinet, retrieving a bottle and returning to my side. He placed a pill against my lips.

"Take this," he said. I opened my mouth and swallowed the capsule, looking over as I felt Frieza's hand on my hip.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. I shook my head and he shot the doctor a look.

"Give it a moment," the doctor said. I waited, feeling the cramps in my stomach ease before ceasing altogether. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Better," I said with a smile. The doctor nodded and pointed the device he held in his hand at me. He pressed a button on it and waited, pulling back when it chimed.

"She's in good health aside from the upset stomach," the doctor said. "I suggest a more plain diet until she becomes accustomed to our food. And no alcohol. I will give you some medication for when her digestive track does become upset."

"She complained of vaginal soreness," Frieza said. The doctor tapped the screen of the device and shook his head.

"I do not see any irritation," he said. "She may simply be tired and not up to sexual activity." I scowled, not liking that I was being talked about like I wasn't in the room.

"And the other thing?" Frieza questioned, his eyes moving over me briefly.

"Results show a comparability," the doctor said. "Should I prep her for the procedure?"

"No need," Frieza said. "Anything else?"

"No, my lord," the creature said. "As I said, she is in perfect health." Frieza nodded and leaned over me.

"Are you well enough to stand?" he asked. I nodded, moving to my feet.

"That medicine is really good," I said. "I feel much better."

"Good," Frieza said, motioning for me to follow him.

We walked down the hall, Frieza's posture casual. He went into the chamber we had been in the day before. I assumed it was some kind of study. As soon as the door closed behind me, he pushed me against it, his tail winding around my neck.

"You lied to me, Pet," he said in a dangerous voice. I stared at him blankly.

"You said you were sore last night, but the doctor confirmed no such thing," he hissed.

"I was tired," I said. "I didn't want to play."

"And I have told you that you are my pet, your wants do not matter to me," he spat. I glared at him.

"I can see why you're not married," I sneered. Pain exploded in my cheek and my head spun. I knew his had held back as much as he could, but the slap still sent me reeling.

"Watch your tongue," he snarled. His hand moved down, tearing the slitted skirt from my waist, the gold chain links that had held it in place clattering in random directions. His fingers probed my sex, pushing into my dry hole. I cringed, trying to move away from him. He reached over my shoulder with his free hand, pressing a button.

"Send in Shisami," he said. My eyes went wide.

"No," I said, knowing what he intended.

"I am your master, you do not get to tell me no," he growled. He pulled me to him, his tail moving me to his eye level. His red eyes bore into mine as his finger trailed down my cheek. He walked away from the door, dragging me with him. His tail unwound from my neck and I collapsed to the floor. I quickly reached for my skirt, desperate to cover myself. The door behind me opened and the monstrous Shisami entered, his eyes lingering on me curiously for a moment.

"Yes, my lord," he said. Frieza pointed to me.

"Copulate with her," he ordered. Shisami's eyes widened.

"My lord?" he asked, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Are you questioning me?" Frieza drawled.

"Of course not," Shisami said in a rush. "Should I take her to my room?"

"No," Frieza said. "I wish to watch. Take her here." Shisami nodded and knelt next to me. His large red hands grabbed me, lifting me easily into his lap. I struggled, not wanting this behemoth inside of me. He reached between my legs, his large fingers prodding at my hole. I felt a sob well up in my chest but fought it back. I wouldn't give Frieza the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

At finding me dry, Shisami pulled his hand back and licked his fingers before pushing them inside me. I bit my lip, muffling my noise of protest.

"Do not damage her, Shisami," Frieza instructed. "Her breast are erogenous zones if she needs to be lubricated." Shisami nodded, carefully unwinding the length of cloth that had been wrapped around my chest. He gently cupped the back of my neck with one hand while the other arranged my legs so they fell on either side of his hips. His one hand stroked my outer thigh gently as his head dipped low, his lips kissing along my neck. I let out a gasp of surprise and felt him lap gently at my throat for a moment before his lips trailed down to my breast. He bypassed my nipple, sucking carefully on the underside of my breast before his tongue trailed up and circled the hardened bud. I mewled at the sensual attention, finding my body responding to the gentle coaxing despite my anger.

"You seem familiar with her species," Frieza noted behind me.

"My wife is a Gelboian," Shisami replied. "The two are very similar."

"Interesting," Frieza said. "Continue." Shisami nodded, placing another kiss along my throat before moving me to lay on the floor. He moved his mouth to kiss along my stomach, nipping almost playfully at the skin there. He moved further down, kissing along my inner thigh. I watched as he pushed his bottoms down, revealing his cock. It was a slightly lighter shade of red than the rest of his skin with faint ridges along the length and a pointed tip. I squirmed at the sight of it. It was huge. He fisted it briefly, coaxing it to full hardness. He dipped his head again, his mouth finding my breast and teasing them until I writhed. He slid his fingers inside me, pumping them firmly a few times before crooking them, pressing against my sweet spot. My back arched and I cried out in surprise, my hands gripping his arms. His other hand moved to my rump, gripping it firmly and lifting my hips. His fingers massaged the muscle of my bottom as he leaned over me, pulling his fingers free and carefully prodding my entrance with the tip of his shaft. He bent his head again, kissing my neck tenderly.

"Ready?" he asked softly. I closed my eyes and nodded my head, knowing I may as well bite the bullet and get this over with.

"Stop."

Bother of us froze, turning to look at Frieza. He stared at me with a look I couldn't place before his eyes moved to shisami.

"You are dismissed," he told his subordinate. Shisami nodded, tucking himself back into his clothes and quickly leaving. I remained on the floor, not daring to move.

"Come here, pet," Frieza ordered in a flat tone. I slowly stood, walking to where he was seated in his large throne like chair. I stood before him, my one arm covering my breast while the other moved to conceal my genitalia. Frieza watched me for a moment, red eyes intent on my face.

"Let that be a warning to you," he said. "Your body belongs to me." I remained silent, turning my eyes to the floor in anger.

"Shame you didn't enjoy that," he remarked casually. "Shisami seemed to know what he was doing." I still said nothing. Frieza chuckled, his tail coming out to trail up my leg.

"Are you pouting now?" he asked.

"Fuck off," I bit out, my voice wavering and one treacherous tear slipping down my cheek as reality set in. Despite all my playing, I was a prisoner. I would never again see my friends or family again. My body, my very life belonged to this megalomaniac. If I did anything, it was because he allowed it.

"Are you...crying?" he seemed surprised. I turned my head away but his tail moved to my cheek, forcing it back. One tear gave way to more, the salted water slowly seeping down my cheeks.

"Don't tell me that my big bad pet was scared," he said in a low voice. I knew he was trying to be playful, but he seemed genuinely shocked at my tears. I gave him a furious look, jerking back out of his reach.

"Pet, come here," he ordered, angrily. I ignored him, instead turning and fleeing towards the door. Just as my hand mashed the button, I was lifted into the air. I cried out and kicked my feet, not finding anything holding. I turned my head and saw Frieza holding out his finger, guiding my body back to him. It would figure he would have telekinesis.

I was moved over to him and dropped into his lap where one lean arm wound around my waist. It was strange to sit on his lap since he was so petite. I struggled against him, his diminutive size not effecting his vast strength in the least.

"Pet, enough," he said sternly. I stopped, slumping in his grip, knowing that any struggling was useless. I lay there for a moment in his grip, panting softly.

"Are you done?" he asked lazily, as if the whole thing had been a show he hadn't been interested in seeing in the first place. The thing that struck me with the most bitterness was, that was probably true.

"Yes," I replied angrily.

"Good," he said. "Where you scared?" I didn't answer, turning my face away from him. He hummed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said. "I told you. Your body belongs to me. You are not to lie to me or attempt to deceive me. I may find you amusing, but I will not tolerate lying to my face. Do not do it again." I nodded mutely, still not looking at him. His hand came up, his finger brushing away the angry tears that had flowed down my cheeks before he nuzzled into my neck.

"Stop your pouting, pet," he murmured. "We will be arriving at my home world soon. You will need to get dressed."

"I'd rather not," I said.

"I thought I told you to stop your pouting," he said.

"What do you care?" I asked bitterly, feeling tears well up in my eyes again.

"Surely this is not because of something so simple as threatening to have Shisami copulate with you," he mused.

"I want to go home," I snapped.

"But I have just acquired you," he taunted. I glared at him.

"I will make you a deal, my dear pet," he said. "If you don't do anything remarkably stupid such as trying to kill me or murdering my personal, I will consider letting you return to earth when I am done with you."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Indeed," he said. "Now go get dressed."

"Maybe I'll just walk around naked," I said smartly.

"Well, you will not get many complaints, but that may encourage some inappropriate behavior," he said with a smirk. "I have a distinct lack of good personnel as it is, I would hate to have to kill off more."

I rolled my eyes but remained silent. Frieza glanced at the screen on the wall, one of his hands moving along my leg.

"We have some time, though," he mused. "And I think my pet needs to atone for her lies." He urged me off his lap and stood, walking out the still open door and down the hall to the room where my clothes were kept. He dismissed the servants that waited in the room and closed the door behind them. His eyes scanned the racks, no doubt contemplating which garment he wanted me to wear for his homecoming. I took a seat on the plush couch in the center of the room, removing the bangles and other jewelry and tossing them to the floor. I had never much liked being dolled up and being the 'pet' of a tyrannical space emperor had done little to change that. I jumped as the garment was draped over my lap. I took it and moved to put it on, but a soft command stopped me.

"Not yet, pet," he said. I looked over to see him taking a seat on the couch next to me. He relaxed, his arms draping over the back of the couch as he cast me a sinister smile.

"Straddle me, pet," he ordered. I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"You're kidding," I said flatly.

"I'm not going to fornicate with you, now do as I say," he barked. I glared at him but moved over, sliding one leg over his lap so I was sitting on his thighs. When I crossed my arms over my naked breast, he grabbed my wrists, moving my arms to my side. He stared at me for a moment, seeming to consider his next move. One hand trailed along the curve of my side as he hummed in contemplation. He moved forward, pressing his lips against the side of my neck while his hands gripped my back, forcing my body flush against his. His tail moved between my legs, sliding against my slit.

"It seems you did enjoy your play with Shisami a bit. You're wet," Frieza noted, but his ton was strange, almost jealous. The tip of his tail pushed inside me, thrusting eagerly. I thrashed against him, my back arching as Frieza bit down on the side of my neck. I shivered against him, trying to fight the urge to grind down on his tail. The hand on my back moved down to my rump, massaging the fleshy mass and guiding me to move on his tail.

"Now, where is that spot that made you so compliant for Shisami?" he asked, his tone holding a bit of anger. "Naughty pet, hiding things from me." His tail shifted around inside me, curling this way and that before it finally struck my sweet spot and I threw my head back, crying out.

"There it is," he purred, rubbing the spot mercilessly. His hand moved down my stomach to my clit, rubbing the nub in a circular motion. I bucked my hips, my breast bouncing as I writhed against him. He reclined back, his head tilting to watch me.

"You know, I take back what I said," he purred. I looked down at him through slitted eyes, my mouth open as I panted.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"When I said you were ugly," he clarified. "I take it back. You're very lovely. Especially like this." He rammed his tail inside me, making me gasp and roll my hips.

"Yes, very lovely," he murmured. "I even like these breast of yours. The suit you and are such a joy to play with." He bent his head and took one of my nipple in his mouth to illustrate his point. His tail wriggled inside me and the fingers that toyed with my clit moved faster. I gripped his shoulders, riding his tail with abandon. I couldn't help myself, the combination of sensations fogged my mind, turning me into a lascivious creature, driven only by lust.

"Oh, that's even better," Frieza breathed. "Yes, just like that, pet." I gasped and whimpered, rolling my hips so his tail pressed against the walls of my channel.

"It is a shame I do not fuck my pets," he said. "I can tell it would feel quite exquisite." His tongue came out and laved my nipple as he watched me, moving his fingers over my clit more.

"Climax for me, pet," he purred. "Show me how much you enjoy this." I cried out, arching my back as I orgasmed, my inner walls clamping down around his tail. He let out a soft groan, his hand stroking my back as I trembled. I collapsed against him, panting. He trailed his hands over me, seemingly soothing the post orgasmic tremors from my body. He reached up, running his fingers through my hair, clicking the fingers of his other hand. A metallic bot emerged from the wall and waited at his elbow.

"Get the servants to come and dress her," he ordered. The bot turned and left to do as it was ordered. Frieza brushed his lips against my neck. I didn't even bother to push him away, I was just too tired.

"I must say, I am fond of this result of our play," he said. "My pet get's all cuddly and compliant." I ignored the remark and remained against him, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. The door to the room opened and the servants came in, pausing as they eyed us.

"Dress her in the garment I laid out and fetch me a wet cleaning cloth," Frieza ordered. "I want her made up as well. Make sure she looks like she is my pet."

"Yes, sire," they said. Frieza lifted me off of him, sitting me on the couch where the women swarmed me. One handed him a damp cloth that he used to clean his tail and hand, before moving it between my legs. The servants parted to allow him to do this. When he was done, he handed the soiled rag off and stood, moving towards the door.

"Bring her to the communications room when she is ready," Frieza ordered. "We will be landing soon." With that, he left.

"Aren't you the lucky girl?" One servant remarked as she held up the gown and examined it.

"How so?" I asked.

"Slaves don't normally..."

"Berri, hush!" another girl hissed. "Stop being such a gossip and do as you're told!" I scowled. I was missing something, I knew.

* * *

 **DHMB: W00t! Another chapter! Yay. Thanks for all those that reviewed. As always, reviews remind me to update. Or just light a fire under me. .. I'm not easily distracted...**

 **Also, sorry for any typos. I try proof reading it myself, but we all know how successful that it. If you find mistakes and tell me about them, I'll fix them. Also, anyone wanna be my beta? lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was dressed in a long shimmering white gown with a slitted skirt and a high neck. The shoulders of the gown were cut away to expose the skin there with a keyhole cut into the breast to show off my cleavage. Bangles were placed around my wrists and my hair was woven into a jeweled net. Dark lipstick had been applied along with gold eye-shadow and mascara. I felt overdressed and silly. When I was ushered into the communications room, Frieza let his eyes trail over me.

"Very nice," he said. "We will be landing in a few minutes. I do not need to tell you to be on your best behavior, do I?"

"No," I said shortly.

"Good, he said. "You will walk behind me and to my left." I nodded and looked over to the window. Frieza walked over to me, his hands smoothing out the gown.

"You look tired," he commented.

"Gee, I wander why," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and traced a finger along the neck of my gown.

"Perhaps I should have given you something more revealing," he mused. "I left some very lovely marks." My hand flew up to my throat and my eyes went wide. Frieza licked his lips and gave me a heated look, opening his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by the computer beeping behind us and a voice announcing we had landed. He pulled back and turned, strolling out the door. I followed him as we walked down the hall and out the entrance hatch of the ship. We were immediately swarmed with people who began declaring how happy they were to see him alive and well. He walked through the landing bay and into what I guessed was the main palace. It was large with white walls and polished floors. Paintings and tapestries hung on the walls, depicting grand battles and what I guessed were past members of the royal family. I trailed after the emperor, no one speaking to me but many casting me strange looks. I noticed that Kuriza was walking along with us, his eyes focused on the ground. He seemed nervous. I reached down and took his hand, tugging him a bit closer to me. He looked up at me startled, then gave me a shy smile. His little hand gripped mine tightly, his body seeming to relax. We stopped while Frieza spoke to someone and Kuriza tugged at my hand. I bent down so he could whisper in my ear, his little voice asking me;

"Will you carry me?" I smiled and nodded, lifting him easily into my arms. When I did, there was a hushed murmur behind me that made Frieza pause and turn. His eyes landed on me and his son, his brow arching.

"Is something wrong, son?" he asked.

"No, Papa," he said.

"It's a little overwhelming," I said, motioning to the throngs of servants, guards and council members. Frieza nodded and turned back to his conversation as the small child curled against my chest. I yawned and rested my cheek on Kuriza's head. I swayed softly, humming to the child as we stood there.

"It seems my pet and son are tired," Frieza remarked. I opened my eyes and looked around to find more than a few people gazing at me strangely.

"Take my son to his room and my pet to my quarters," he ordered. Kuriza clung to me tightly.

"I want to stay with her," he said softly.

"I'll tuck you in for a nap, how about that," I said. Kuriza nodded, his small hands winding around my neck.

"This way, Madam," a servant said, bowing to me. I paused at this, looking at Frieza. He smirked and waved me away.

"Go on, pet," he said. "I will be along shortly." I followed the servant down the hall, moving into a room they opened for me. It was large, furnished with a single bed and small chair set, a toy box against one wall and a book shelf against the other. I put Kuriza in the bed, pulling the covers up around him and sitting on the bed next to him. I smiled as he gazed at me sleepily, his scarlet eyes hooded with fatigue. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his back.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Any time," I whispered, standing and leaving the room. I followed the servant further down the hall to another door way. She stopped and bowed low.

"Do you require anything?" she asked.

"No, thank you," I said. She nodded and quickly left. I opened the door, walking inside and looking around me. The room was much like the one on the ship, but grander. A large bed sat against one wall of the room with a balcony door off to the side. There was a small sitting area near the door with a sofa and two plush chairs surrounding a low table. There were three doors off to the sides of the room, one which led to the bathroom. I figured the other two were closets and left them alone. I sighed, walking over to the bed and sinking into the mattress, closing my eyes. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

* * *

DHMB: Ima steal Kuriza and cuddlez him. He's just so cute!


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the feeling of someone caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes and found Frieza sitting next to me on the bed. His lips twisted in a smirk when he saw me open my eyes.

"Was my pet all tuckered out?" he taunted. I yawned and stretched my arms out, arching my back with a mewl. When I was done, I pushed my body into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

"I am afraid I will not be around much," he said. "I will be training while we are here."

"Training for what?" I asked sleepily.

"An upcoming battle," he replied. "You are free to roam the castle and surrounding lands at your leisure. But you are not to leave the palace without an escort."

"Is there anything to entertain myself?" I questioned.

"There is a library, gardens, a game room," Frieza listed off. "Outside the walls there are shows you can attend and shops. Anything you wish to purchase will be charged to the palace and as long as you do not go crazy, I can't see the harm in letting you buy trinkets and entertainment."

"Anything else I need to know about palace life?" I inquired, standing and smoothing down my dress.

"You are to behave," he told me. "Your behavior reflects on me. Act as though that means something to you. If I hear you have been misbehaving, you will be punished." I nodded.

"I'll make sure to be good," I sneered. "You'll be the only one I subject to my foul moods."

"Lucky me," he drawled. "Would you like a tour of the palace?"

"Sure," I said. "That would be nice." Frieza moved to the door, but I didn't follow him, struck with a sudden thought. He turned when he realized I wasn't following him and looked at me, a brow raised.

"Why me?" I asked. Frieza stared at me confused.

"Why you what, pet?" he inquired.

"Why make me your pet," I clarified.

"You amuse me," he said. "I find your company stimulating," he paused, his eyes trailing lewdly over my body, "in more ways than one."

"So you're not going to return me to earth?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh no, pet," he replied in a low voice. "I'm afraid you will be here for awhile."

"And when you grow sick of me?" I demanded.

"As I said, if you behave, I will let you go home," he replied with a sinister grin.

"And if I don't behave?" I inquired.

"I may give you to one of my men, sell you into slavery or just dispose of you altogether."

"You're a monster," I spat.

"Now, now my dear," he cooed mockingly. "That is not nice. You may hurt my feelings."

"You would have to have feelings for me to wound them," I sneered. He chuckled.

"Oh, but I have many feelings," he said. I glared but he only grinned in return.

"Come," he said, beckoning me to him. "Let me show you the palace."

I followed him out of the room, letting him lead me down numerous halls, pointing out specific rooms I was allowed to enter. We stopped at the landing bay, Frieza giving it a brief introduction saying I had already seen it. I glanced in, seeing large round pods lining one of the walls. I pointed to them, looking at the Emperor.

"What are those?" I questioned.

"Single man ships," he replied. "They travel much faster than the large ships, but have few comforts."

"They don't look like ships," I pointed out. "They don't have anything to propel them."

"Of course they do," he replied. "You just don't see it." I shrugged and followed him to the next place. It was the last stop on our tour, the library. The guards pushed open the doors and I stared in awe. It was very grand, almost like something you would see in a movie. Two massive stories of floor to ceiling bookshelves split by a balcony that circled the entire second story. On the first floor was a massive fireplace that looked like it would have no trouble heating the entire room and a small seating area with a large sofa and several plush chairs surrounding a low table. For some reason, Frieza didn't seem to be the reading type to me, though if I were to have judged by the age of some of the tomes, he was not the one who procured them.

"You seem intrigued," he said, watching me as I skimmed along one of the shelves, reading what titles I could.

"I like to read," I said.

"Well, then I am sure I will find you in here many evenings," he drawled, but I could tell from the twitching corner of his lips that he was pleased, whether it was because I was happy or that he had something to show off that I appreciated, I couldn't say. He allowed me to linger for a moment more then told me it was late and dinner was waiting for us.

We left the library and went to the dinning hall where Kuriza was waiting for us. A small stool sat next to the seat at the head of the table and I didn't need to see Frieza's dark grin to know it was for me. I walked forward, dropping into it. It was about the size of the other chairs and was, in face, much more decorated. Kuriza smiled at me shyly, then looked at his father and bowed his head.

"Hello, Papa," he greeted.

"Son," Frieza returned with a nod of his head. He walked to the table, taking his seat and calling for the meal to begin. I looked as a simple stew was placed before me with a piece of what appeared to be bred and a glass of juice. I stared at it for a moment, confused about why it was different than the much richer meal presented to the two royals. As if sensing my confusion, Frieza reached over, stroking my cheek.

"Your meal was planned out by the doctor," he explained. "Your next few meals will be so until your stomach can better handle the food. Wouldn't want you getting sick again."

"Didn't know you cared," I said without thinking, picking up my spoon and stirring the thick broth.

"Of course I do," he replied, his fingers tucking an errant strand of hair back into the net I wore. "Although my pet was very sweet and clingy when she wasn't feeling well." I rolled my eyes and shrugged the comment off, knowing if I persisted our little back and forth would blow up in my face. I began eating, the plainer food sitting better with me than the other food had.

"So, are you glad to be home, Kuriza?" I asked. The little boy jumped when I addressed him, looking at me surprised.

"Yes," he said softly. "It's nice to finally see Papa."

"What are your plans now that you're here?" I inquired. "Gonna train, too?"

"No," he said. "I have studies."

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Not really," he replied. I giggled.

"Yeah, school was never much fun for me either," I hummed. "Got any subjects you like?"

"History," he said.

"That was mine, too," I said with a grin. Frieza's eyes flitted between his son and I, his expression unreadable. He seemed to be listening intently, but I couldn't understand why. By his own admission he had little to do with his son, so why did he seem so interested in the small talk I made with the boy.

Our meal ended and we stood, moving to retreat from the room.

"Thank you for your company, Papa," Kuriza said, bowing to his father. "And you, Madam. Goodnight."

"Don't you want to be tucked in?" I asked. Kuriza jumped at the question, looking up at me with longing before casting cautious eyes to his father.

"Do not look at me," Frieza said. "She asked you. Tell her your desire."

"I would like that, yes," Kuriza said, so low I almost didn't hear him. I grinned and bent down, lifting the small child into my arms and walking to his room, his father in tow. I entered the room and moved to put him on the bed, but Frieza spoke up and stopped me.

"You may want to allow him to change out of his armor," he said. I looked down and nodded, gently tugging the flexible material over his head, taking a long sleep gown that was handed to me and slipping it over the boys head. I placed him in his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and bending down, dropping a kiss to his domed head. Kuriza smiled at me and snuggled into the bed, closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Kuriza," I said softly, standing up. I heard him mutter something that sounded like;

"Sweet dreams, Mama." But couldn't be sure and didn't bother to ask him to repeat it. Frieza and I left the room, walking to the Emperor's own bedroom. He pushed me towards one of the side doors which turned out to be a dressing room. A servant waited for me, quickly taking off the dress and cleaning the makeup from my face. I was dressed in another long night gown and ushered back to the main room where Frieza waited for me, sitting on the sofa, his armor gone and a robe in it's place. He motioned for me to join him and I did, pouting.

"What's wrong, pet?" he asked, amused.

"I wanna sleep," I said. He chuckled as I sat down, putting his hand on my shoulder and pushing me so that I lay with my head in his lap. His fingers carded through my hair as he sipped his wine.

"There, you can sleep now," he said.

"I don't trust you," I deadpanned. He chuckled.

"Oh, pet, you wound me," he teased.

"Lies," I yawned. "Big fat dirty lies. I couldn't wound you if I tried to poison you."

"Hmmm, well, you're not wrong," he chuckled. "But I will behave myself. It's no fun unless you're fully awake." I nodded and allowed my eyes to drift closed, soothed by the gentle caress to my hair.

"Tell me something, pet," he said in a low voice.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, not bothering to move, soothed by the gentle caress to my hair.

"Why do you seem so interested in my son?" he asked. I paused. I knew this was a touchy subject and I would have to tread carefully. The tyrant may indulge my attitude most of the time, but he had made it very clear where my lines lay.

"I like kids," I said simply.

"It's not only that," he pointed out. Damn. He couldn't have just left it at that. I was full and tired and wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep while he gave me a spine tingling scalp massage.

"Maybe I feel bad for him," I said. "It can't be easy not having a father and having a mother who has no interest in you."

"You wish to be his mother?" he inquired in a surprised tone. All thoughts of sleep flew from my mind and I shot up, the back of my head almost hitting Frieza in the face if he hadn't moved as quickly as he did. I looked at him, our faces inches apart as I propped myself up with my hands on his thighs.

"What? No!" I cried. "That would mean...No! Just no!"

"That would mean what?" he asked.

"That would mean, like, marrying you, right?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "Ew!"

"Thank you, pet," he snapped in a dark tone, casting me a dirty look.

"Well, I don't want to be your wife!" I said. "I don't even want to be your pet, I certainly don't want to marry you!"

"I will have you know scores of women would be happy to be presented with such a prospect," he told me with a sneer. I stared at him for a long moment before I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. It was the exact same exchange we had had when I first met him, only now it was reversed. I collapsed on his legs, unable to remain upright as I fell into peels of laughter. He stared at me, confused while I pointed at him and tried to gasp out just why I was in hysterics.

"Well, the dress suits you," I managed to gasp out. "Maybe I spoke too soon." His eyes went wide before he quickly turned his head, pressing his lips into a thin line. His shoulders shook and his eyes clenched as he tried to hold it in but it was no use. He burst out laughing, deep gasps that I had never heard from him before. He tossed his head back and howled with laughter, leaning back against the couch. We stayed like that for a while, laughing hysterically over our inside joke while I lay collapsed across his legs and he pressed back into the couch. Finally we were able to calm ourselves and catch out breath. I rolled over so I was on my back and grinned up at him. He looked down at me, his lips twisting into a smile as well.

"That was funny," I said.

"Indeed," he replied with a chuckle. "I cannot remember the last time I laughed that hard." I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Are you quite the stud?" I teased. He smirked and grabbed my wrist, leaning down and trailing his tongue along my lower lips.

"Perhaps I am," he purred. "Would you care to find out?" I pulled back, letting my eyes trail over him like I was considering the offer.

"Meh," I said with a shrug. He gave a soft laugh and dropped my hand.

"Come, let us go to bed," he said.

* * *

DHMB: _Next time on 'Changing'_

"Tell me something, son," Frieza spoke up, startling us both. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten he was there. Kuriza looked to his father, his hand coming up to twist in my gown.

"Yes, Papa?" he asked, nervously.

"My pet, you are very attached to her, yes?" he asked. Kuriza hesitated.

"Y-Yes, Papa," he stammered.

 **Posted two chapters because the first one was kind of short. I'm nice like that, ne? Anyway, Reviews make me update! And if you want to be informed of updates, just hit the little 'follow' button. FF sends it to your e-mail I think.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the library, reading one of the books I had found that was in a language I understood. Despite being extensive, only about 1/3rd of the books were written in a language I could read. I turned the page, humming to myself softly as I read about the history of something called Majin Buu. I stopped when I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve, looking down to find Kuriza next to the chair I was curled up in.

"Hello, Madam," he said politely.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"Would you like to play a game with me, Madam?" he asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to call me 'Madam'," I said, marking my place and setting the tome aside.

"What would you have me call you?" he questioned.

"Whatever you wish," I said. "You can call me by my name if you would like." He nodded his head, looking like he wanted to ask me something but stopping himself. Instead, he held out his tiny hand to me. I took it, rising to my feet and following him to the gaming room. He showed me how to play some of the games and it was nice to see him come out of his shell. The more relaxed he became the more the formal princely facade melted away and the small child emerged. He reminded me so much of my sister when she was little, always eager for games and fun with limitless energy.

We began playing some fighting game that used out bodies as the controllers via a movement sensor. It was rather fun and we played until I was out of breath and collapsed on the floor dramatically. He laughed at this, watching as I pretended to swoon.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"No," he said quickly, schooling his face into a blank mask.

"I think you are," I said, sitting up and grabbing him. I wiggled my fingers along his sides and under his arms, making him laugh and squirm. I continued to tickle him until he shrieked for me to stop, his little cheeks flushing. I released him, letting him collapse on my lap with a grin.

"Thank you for playing with me," he said.

"Any time, sweetie," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," I told him. "I don't mind spending time with you. All you have to do is ask." His eyes lit up and he moved closer to me.

"May I cuddle with you?" he asked. I nodded and pulled him closer, letting his snuggle against my breast. He lay his head on my chest, closing his eyes.

"You're really nice and soft," he murmured, sleepily. I smiled and stood with him in my arms, moving over to the sofa and laying down with him.

"You can cuddle up to me any time you want as well," I said in a low voice. He mewled and nuzzled against my chest, his body relaxing completely. I did the same, feeling my eyelids grow heavily. I drifted off to sleep with Kuriza in my arms, snuggled to me like the little boy he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Life fell into a comfortable pattern. During the days I would read or play with Kuriza, at times going through strolls through the gardens with or without the young child who seemed eager to spend time with me whenever he was free from his lessons. My evenings were spent with the space Emperor, usually talking about or days or 'playing'. Our play sessions seemed to get more and more frequent, the Ice-jin at times just grabbing me and tearing off my clothes, seemingly eager for me. There were moments I thought for sure he would attempt to copulate with me, but he never did, contenting himself to merely watch as he drew one orgasm after the next from my body.

He also became increasingly interested in my relationship with his son, often asking questions about how I had spent my day with the boy, all the while trying to remain casual as he did. I also found him often seeking us out to retrieve us for supper, at times pausing to watch us silently as we played of snuggled in the library with a book before announcing his presence.

I was surprised when one day, while I sat in the library reading to Kuriza, he appeared behind us. We both stopped and looked up at him, curiously. We had only just had lunch and it was several hours before supper time. Kuriza peered at his father over my arm from his place on my lap where he was cuddled, listening to me read a tale of a prince who discovered a plot against his life with dramatic flare. The tyrants red eyes traveled over us, before walking around and sat near us on the couch.

"Please, continue," he said in a low voice. Kuriza and I looked at each other before I carefully cleared my throat and looked down at the book, picking up where I left off.

"You dare to try and steal my birth rite?' the prince asked. 'By what power and right do you come here?' The prince balanced his sword against the mans throat, ready to strike and end the nightmare this man had brought, constantly looking over his shoulder, worried about when the next attempt on his life would occur. 'You do not deserve the throne,' Kline hissed, his gaze venomous. 'You who were born of a liar and a whore, you who know nothing of your own kingdoms plight, held secure and spoiled in your golden walls. You will be the ruin of us all.' The prince stared at his enemy, his anger mounting as he did," I read, making dramatic waves of my hand. Kuriza hung on my every word, his eyes wide and anxious to learn what happened to the prince. I glanced over at Frieza to find him quietly talking to a servant I hadn't noticed. I continued to read, describing the grand sword fight that ensued between the prince and his enemy.

The servant returned with a plate of snacks, some juice and a bottle of wine, setting the tray carefully on the table before us. I stopped when I finished the chapter, leaving the story at the prince standing over Kline, ready to deliver the final killing blow to his wounded enemy.

"But I wanna know what happens!" Kuriza cried.

"You have to go study, though," I said. Kuriza pouted, his eyes moving behind us to where his tutor waited by the door.

"He can skip his studies for the day," Frieza said. "He is ahead in his lessons, correct?"

"He is, sire," the tutor said.

"Then it is fine," the tyrant said, waving his hand. I surppressed a giggled and opened the book again.

"Okay then," I said. I resumed the tale, my hand absently stroking over the crown of Kuriza's skull as I spoke. I finished another chapter and looked down to see the boys eyes drooping shut. He looked up at me, letting out a yawn.

"Nap time?" I asked.

"I'm not a baby," he pouted, wiping sleepy tears from his eyes.

"Of course not," I said. "But we've had a full day with playing and our walk and reading." Kuriza didn't reply, content to snuggled against me.

"Tell me something, son," Frieza spoke up, startling us both. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten he was there. Kuriza looked to his father, his hand coming up to twist in my gown.

"Yes, Papa?" he asked, nervously.

"My pet, you are very attached to her, yes?" he asked. Kuriza hesitated.

"Y-Yes, Papa," he stammered.

"Why is that?" Frieza questioned.

"She is nice to me," Kuriza said. "She is like the other children's mothers..." Kuriza stopped, his eyes going wide at the admission.

"You want her to be your mother?" Frieza asked with a small grin that he quickly hid in his wine glass.

"I...no! I mean...she's...I..." Kuriza stuttered, his cheeks flushing.

"Be honest," Frieza said. Kuriza swallowed, his fingers twisting in my gown before he turned to his father, his chin stuck out and his expression one of childish determination.

"Yes," he said. "And why shouldn't I? The other children get mothers. I am the prince! I want a mama too!" Frieza chuckled softly, setting his glass on the table and reaching for his son. His hand stroked along the side of his rounded head briefly before pulling back.

"So you wish for her to be your own?" he asked.

"I want a Mama," Kuriza said softly, pressing his cheek against my breast. "I want the best Mama. She is soft and smells nice and plays with me. Much better than the other Mama's. Much better than the nursery maids!"

"Calm yourself, son," Frieza warned, causing Kuriza to fall silent. "If you wish it so, than you may have it." My jaw dropped while Kuriza released his tight grip on me to lean towards his father.

"Then, I can have her?" he asked.

"As your mother, yes," the tyrant said with a subtle nod of his head.

"I guess what I think doesn't matter," I murmured causing both males to look up at me.

"You don't want to be my Mama?" Kuriza asked. I looked down into his eyes, seeing them filled with longing and fear. I cupped his cheek gently and smiled at him.

"Of course," I said. "If you want me to be your Mama, then I will be." Kuriza's face broke out into a wide grin and he snuggled into my breast, his arms going to my ribs where he gripped my dress.

"Then you will be my Mama," he declared.

"Won't it be strange for the Emperor's pet to be mother to the heir?" I asked Frieza.

"I am not one to particularly care what people think," he drawled. "If I wish for my pet to be my child's mother, then it will be so." I rolled my eyes and looked down at Kuriza, my hand smoothing over his back as he cuddled into me. Frieza watched the exchange, lazily reclining on the couch.

"Are you please, my son?" he asked. Kuriza nodded his head.

"Yes, Papa," he gushed, hugging me tighter. "Thank you." I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, watching as he drifted off to sleep in my arms. We sat there in silence, Kuriza dozing against my breast.

"I commend you," the space emperor said in a low voice.

"What?" I asked softly.

"From what I have heard, he has detested any of the nurse maids he has been assigned," Frieza explained. "Even the most recent one that I, myself, chose. Yet you have won his affections so easily."

"Kindness can do that," I murmured. Frieza stared at me for a moment.

"I have never found kindness to do much for me," he said flippantly.

"And has your life been a happy one?" I shot back before I could stop myself. "Has cruelty brought you what you have desired?"

"You speak boldly, pet," he said.

"You like that I'm bold," I returned. Frieza regarded me for a moment, his ruddy eyes moving down to the child cradled in my arms.

* * *

DHMB: _Next time one "Changing"_

 _I nipped at his lower lip then kissed him. It was the first time we had ever kissed. There had been many times I thought for sure he would, but he always seemed to stop short._

 _Now he let out a soft gasp as my mouth pressed against his and I slid my tongue between his dark lips. His hands gripped my back and bottom as he returned the kiss, his tongue mapping out my mouth. I pulled away and saw him looking at me strangely._

 _"Pet?" he asked._

 _"Yes?" I responded._

 **Damn, so many reviews so fast! I posted two chapters again because the one chappie was short. Reviews make me update!**


	10. Chapter 10

I giggled as I lounged on the couch with Frieza, my legs draped over his lap. He was smirking as he watched me, sipping on his glass of wine. I, myself, had had four glasses of the potent wine and was feeling very drunk right now, much to the tyrants amusement. His tail drew lazily circles on my leg as I squirmed and chatted with him.

"...then I turned and slammed right into the wall!" I laughed. He chuckled and tugged at my skirt which was bunched around my thighs.

"I like you drunk," he commented. I grinned, letting my head loll against the arm of the chair.

"I wanna dance," I said. He arched a brow at this. I moved to my feet, swaying slightly.

"Dance with me, _master,_ " I implored. Frieza tilted his head to the side slightly, his lips curling in a grin.

"Normally I would decline," he said. "But since you are being so obedient..." Frieza stood and walked over to a panel on the wall, tapping on a screen.

"Play something upbeat," I said, swaying my hips. He chuckled and tapped the screen a bit more. Soon the room was filled with a sort of techno-rock song I didn't recognize. Frieza walked over to me, carefully taking the wine glass from my fingers and setting it on the table. I put my hands on his shoulders, swaying my body along with him. He put his hands to my hips as we moved, looking up at me with a smirk. When the beat picked up more, I began dancing in earnest, moving my body along his to the tempo. He let out a low laugh at this, gripping my rump and urging my body closer to his. My breast bounced against his face and I felt his tongue come out and lap at the soft skin there.

"It's weird dancing with you like this when you're so much shorter than me," I remarked. Frieza grinned and stepped back from me, his eyes holding a mischievous air to them. I stared at him confused as I saw his aura expand and lash out. I watched in amazement as his body expanded, his horns curving to point skyward and his tail lengthening. He towered over me, this other form reaching well over seven feet.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"This is my second form," he explained, his voice deeper than before. "It's stronger than the form I usually sport, but it can be difficult to control the power-level." He reached out, pulling me to him, my head brushing his chest.

"Is this better, pet?" he asked. I giggled and reached up, tapping his chin.

"I don't feel like I'm slapping you with my tits, now," I told him. He gave me a lecherous smirk, bending down.

"Perhaps I enjoy having your lovely breast in my face," he teased.

"Pervert," I said, letting him put his hands on my hips and guide my body to move. "And I thought my breast were weird."

"I have never said they were weird," he said. "Regardless, they have grown on me."

"I hope not, you'd look weird with tits," I taunted. He smirked and swatted at my behind. I snickered and moved my body along his, feeling him slid his hands over me. I reached out, grabbing my wine glass and draining it in one gulp while the tyrant looked on with a leer.

"I have an idea," I said suddenly, setting the empty glass on the table.

"Oh?" Frieza responded, arching a brow.

"Can we change the song?" I asked. Frieza pulled away from me, going back to the panel on the wall. He shuffled through the music, letting me listen to snippets of the songs. I finally had him stop on one that had a deep bass but a slow, seductive tempo. At my choice, he looked at me curiously before returning to my side. I urged him down on the couch. A woman's husky voice began to sing, the lyrics highly sexualized. I turned to the tyrant, putting my hands lightly on his shoulders and straddling his lap. He stared down at me curiously as I moved closer to him before I began to roll my hips against his thighs as I arched my back, my breast brushing against his chest. His crimson eyes went wide and his lips parted in surprise as I proceeded to give him a lap dance, writhing and undulating against him in rhythm with the song. I reached down to the slitted skirt I wore, my fingers opening the clasp at my hips. It fell into his lap and I picked it up, tossing it behind his head before moving to my top. I made quick work of the metal bands along my torso then pulled the long sleeve, opened necked garmet over my shoulders. I looped the cloth around his neck, pulling him close to me and letting my lips tickle along his chin.

"Well, this is surprising," he said in a low voice. I giggled and trailed my lips lightly along his jaw until I got to the orfice that served as his ear. I let my tongue flick out and trail along the base of it, causing him to shiver.

"Are you complaining?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Not at all," he replied in a strained voice.

"Am I making you all hot and bothered?" I teased. His hand gripped my breast, massaging it firmly as he turned his head and nipped at my throat.

"It's not often my pet acts like this for me," he murmured. I whimpered and pulled away, pushing his hand back to his side. He scowled at this, looking down at my face.

"Pet," he warned.

"I'm not done," I pouted. His expression relaxed and he smirked.

"Very well," he said. I moved my hands over his shoulders, gripping the back of the sofa and shifting my body up so his chin was cradled between my breast. He looked up at me as I tilted my head down to stare into his eyes. The copious amounts of booze in my system made me daring, wandering how far I could push the space emperor before he made me cease my teasing.

I moved down a bit, urging him to keep his head back with a gentle hand on the back of his skull so I could trail my tongue along his neck. I moved my mouth further up, stopping to hover my lips over his.

"Pet," he said breathlessly. I ginned. It felt good to have this kind of power over him for once. Usually he was the one who teased me, wringing gasps and moans from me as he played with my body. Now it was he who looked at me with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

I nipped at his lower lip then kissed him. It was the first time we had ever kissed. There had been many times I thought for sure he would, but he always seemed to stop short.

Now he let out a soft gasp as my mouth pressed against his and I slid my tongue between his dark lips. His hands gripped my back and bottom as he returned the kiss, his tongue mapping out my mouth. I pulled away and saw him looking at me strangely.

"Pet?" he asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"What has gotten into you?" he questioned.

"A lot of booze," I replied. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he said. I suddenly was over taken with the strangest, most mischievous urge. I leered at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again until he let out a soft moan. I pulled away, moving to his ear and panting in it;

"Fuck me, _Master_." He let out a choked noise and gripped my hips tightly.

"Pet, stop," he said. I giggled and pulled back, perching on his thighs.

"Master doesn't want to fuck me?" I teased. He looked down at me, his red eyes a dark burgundy. I was suddenly lifted up and tossed over his should. I squealed and snickered, wandering what he had in store for me now that I had taunted him.

I was thrown on the bed where he loomed over me for a moment, staring at me with an almost detached expression. My heart sped up in my chest. Had I crossed the line? He was looking at me so strangely that I couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking.

He suddenly dropped down to the bed, bridging his body over mine and dipped his head down, sucking at my breast, opening his mouth wide so he could take as much skin in as he could. I mewled and thrashed beneath him, bucking my hips. He pulled back, blowing cold air on the saliva soaked skin so I gasped.

"F-Frieza," I whimpered.

"What happened to calling me 'Master'?" he asked.

"I was...nnn...teasing you," I groaned as he moved his mouth down my body, pausing to nip at my hip.

"Naughty pet," he purred. "Teasing me doesn't bode will for you." He moved further down, his head settling between my legs. I screamed as I felt his tongue pierce my hole. It seemed much longer than I remembered, pushing deeply into me.

"My pet is so soaked," he groaned, pulling away briefly. I felt his tail slide into me, pumping in and out of my slick entrance. I pulled my legs up and thrust against the intrusion with abandon, whimpering.

"My, how lovely," Frieza murmured, his hand cupping my breast. "I love seeing you like this, pet. You look so enticing when you let go and act lascivious." I blushed and slitted open my eyes, looking up at his smirking face. I held out my arms to him and his eyes grew wide. His tail stopped moving, causing me to whine at the loss.

"What are you playing at?" he asked in a dark voice. I opened my eyes fully and looked at him, confused at the sudden tone shift. What had I done to piss him off, now?

"Nothing," I said honestly.

"Since when are you this...affectionate?" he asked angrily.

"Since I'm drunk," I replied. "And maybe you've been so nice to me I feel cuddly. I thought you would be happy." It wasn't a lie. Lately he had been acting less like a master and almost like a friend. He still had no problem reminding me that he was in charge, but it wasn't the same as before. He no longer seemed to be the overbearing tyrannical master he had been when we first met.

"I...I am," he said, looking a bit guilty. I held my arms out again and he moved into them. I pulled him down, burying my face in his neck as his tail began thrusting into me again. I clung to him tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist, my hips thrusting back on his tail. He allowed this for a time, his hands smoothing over my sides as I gasped and moaned. Eventually he moved down my body, his tongue finding my clit and exploiting it mercilessly. I screamed and thrashed, arching up as he wrenched multiple orgasms from me. Finally he stopped, his tail lodged firmly inside me as he moved his face to hover over mine. He extended his tongue and I wrapped my lips around it, sucking on the cum soaked appendage. His lips sealed around mine and he kissed me lazily before easing his tail from me. I winced at the slight throbbing in my nether region and shifted on the bed.

"Thank you pet," he said. I looked up at him surprised.

"What for?" I asked.

"For the interesting evening," he replied. I giggled and snuggled down into the bed.

"You're most welcome," I yawned, glancing at him with a devilish grin, " _Master_." He chuckled and laid down next to me, his hand smoothing over my stomach. I felt the bed shift as he changed back to his other form and snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest.

"You really are in a strange mood," he said softly.

"Blame it on the booze," I said tiredly.

"Then I should get you drunk more often," he chuckled, stroking my hair. I gave a sleepy hum and nestled down into the bed, cuddled up to the Emperor. I heard him softly murmur something I didn't catch, before he relaxed beneath me.

* * *

DHMB: Next time one "Changing"

 _"Pet," he said in a low voice._

 _"Wh-what?" I asked._

 _"Tell me why," he hissed._

 _"Why what?" I questioned._

 _"Why do I desire you so?" he spat. "Tell me what you have done to me!"_

 _"Nothing!" I cried. "I haven't done anything!"_

 _"You have ruined me!" he barked, reaching down and tearing my gown off, the fabric giving way easily under his onslaught. He bent down, gazing into my face angrily._

 _"Defy me," he ordered._

 _"What?" I asked, confused._

 _"Defy me you worthless bitch!" he snarled._

 **woot! Another chapter down. I had to after my inbox damn near exploded with notices for this story! Thanks to all who reviewed! You know the drill! Also changed the "Next time" as I got ahead of myself. I need to stop uploading chapters half asleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the sofa in the library, watching as Kuriza skimmed the bookshelves on the second story. We had finished out last book and he was now picking out another, at times spelling out the title so I would tell him what it was. While he could read simple things, more complex words remained out of his skill set, which was understandable given his young age. I smoothed down the skirt of my dress and waited, casting my gaze to the fire which burned brightly in the hearth. The weather had started to get colder lately, much to my dismay, but the servants were always sure to keep a fire going in whatever room I was in.

"Not reading today?"

I looked over to see Frieza watching us from the doorway. I was surprised to see he was in his second form again, the larger body clothed in his typical armor and spandex bottoms.

"We're picking out a new book," I told him, pointing to were Kuriza was. His gaze followed my finger and he nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I see," he said, strolling over to me and lifting me easily into his arms before sitting on the couch. He stretched his long legs out on the cushions before setting me between them and pulling me back against his chest. I looked up at him, startled.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No," I said. "But why are you like that?"

"You mean why am I in this form?" he asked. I nodded and he chuckled, tightening his hold on me briefly.

"So we can sit like this," he replied. "I found I am rather fond of having you in my lap. But to be able to read, I must see over you."

"You could always sit in my lap," I teased. He rolled his eyes and called over a servant, telling them to bring us lunch and some snacks.

"Mama! I found one!" I heard Kuriza cry, followed by the quick padding of his feet against the ground. They stopped just short of the sofa and I turned to find him standing behind us, his large eyes looking up at his father.

"Papa? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Do you not want me here?" Frieza returned. I scowled and nudged him.

"Don't tease," I hissed.

"O-of course," Kuriza stammered. "I was just curious."

"I've come to listen to your Mama read," he said with a grin, bending his head and nuzzling my hair. Kuriza paused, looking at me with an expression of longing.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"I wanted to sit in your lap," he muttered.

"No one said you couldn't," I told him. "Come here." He gave me a relieved smile and clamored into my arms, cuddling against my breast. I took the book from him, opening it to the first page. I giggled when I felt the gentle brush of lips against my neck, causing Kuriza to look back at us.

"Mama! Papa! Ew!" he groaned, wrinkling his nose. Frieza smirked at his son, his hand coming around and tilting my chin back so he could place a brief kiss on my lips. Kuriza groaned and tried to push his father's face away from mine, making us both laugh.

"So nasty!" the three year old complained. "Can we read the story now? Please?"

"Yes, my dear," I said, turning back to the book and beginning to read. I felt Frieza's hand at my side, his fingers absently stroking the soft fabric there and had to suppress a laugh. At my front, Kuriza was doing the same thing, his hand on my stomach, stroking the cloth while he sucked on his thumb. I smirked, not stopping my reading. If nothing else, I didn't want to break the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked down at Kuriza who lay curled against my breast and sighed. It was late, Kuriza was restless and clingy, and Frieza was still training with such intensity that the castle would shake, thus disrupting my attempts to soothe the child.

"Papa's getting stronger," Kuriza said eagerly, his tired eyes holding an edge of excitement.

"He's going to bring the castle down around us," I groaned.

"Nah," Kuriza said. "The training room is made for this." I sighed again and glanced at the clock. It was so late, hours after Frieza usually ended the night. Kuriza and I had already had dinner without him and now I was trying to coax the feverish boy to sleep.

"Mama, sing to me," he whimpered as I caressed his back. I did, rocking him gently as his head lay pillowed on my breast. I watched his eyes start to drift shut, only to fly open when the palace shook again. I growled and shot up out of the bed, gripping Kuriza in my arms and storming down the hall. I was over this. I was beyond furious.

I marched down the hall to the training room, mashing the door button and watching as one thick set of doors after another eased open. I stepped inside, calling out the the tyrants, unable to see him through the clouds of smoke that filled the room.

"You great ass!" I snapped. "If you're not going to stop this stupid training to tell your sick son goodnight at least knock if off so he can fucking go to sleep! You're rocking the whole god damned castle!"

"Mama! Watch out!" Kuriza cried. I looked up just as I was slammed into the wall by an iron like hand on my shoulder. I cried out at the painful impact, quickly trying to shield Kuriza with my body.

"Papa! Stop!" the boy pleaded. I looked up to see what I thought was Frieza standing before me. Gone was his usual form, replaced by one that was larger with smooth bio plates and a purple domed head. His skin was different shades of gold, shimmering in the flickering lights of the training room, with his face, hands and feet a deep purple color. I stared in awe at him, my mouth going dry. I was no fool. I was well aware of the raw power this form held. I could feel it in my very blood. His scarlet eyes gazed at me in a haze of blood lust that was beginning to recede.

"Pet, why are you here?" he asked in a rough voice.

"It's late, Kuriza's sick and you're rocking the castle and keeping him awake," I said. Crimson eyes moved from my face to the flushed face of the child I cradled protectivly in my grasp. His hand reached out, cupping his sons feverish cheek before turning to me.

"Put him to bed," he said. "I need more time."

"He's sick you ass!" I snapped. His hand reared back as if to slap me and I flinched, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with an almost pained expression. He leaned forward, kissing me, his tongue prying my lips apart and plundering my mouth.

"Ew! Papa!" Kuriza complained. Frieza pulled back, burying his face in my neck.

"I will endeavor to stop disturbing you," he said. "Go."

"Fine," I bit out, jerking out of his grasp, an action I know I only accomplished because he allowed it. I strolled out the door and back down to Kuriza's room, curling up in the bed with him and singing softly to him. True to his word, the castle stopped shaking and the little boy was finally able to fall asleep. I smiled down at where he snuggled into my breast, sucking his thumb. I heard the door open behind me and turned finding Frieza standing there. Gone was the golden skin, replaced with white aside from the violet gem like markings on his skull, forearms, shins and chest.

"Come," he said.

"But Kuriza," I said.

"He is asleep," Frieza said. "The nurse maid will watch over him."

"I know she will," I said. "But he doesn't want her. He wants me."

"He will be fine until morning," he said. "Now come." I scowled.

"No," I said.

"No?" he repeated.

"Our son is sick and wants his Mama," I snapped. "You can go to bed alone." He paused, his eyes wide.

"Our son?" he parroted. I blushed, realizing what I had said, but made no move to change my statement. It was true. He was our son.

"Pet," he began. "I cannot control myself for long. Our...our son will be fine for a few hours. I need you."

"Frieza..." I began with a sigh. He stared at me.

"The nurse will alert of if Kuriza needs you, now come," he said. "I will not ask again." I sighed and carefully extracted myself from the boy who snuggled down into the bed. I bent down, kissing his flushed cheek. When I straightened up, I was grabbed and hauled over his shoulder. I muffled my surprised cry, squirming as he dashed out the door and down the hall to our room. He flung me down onto the bed and was immediately one me. Fear gripped me as I wondered what madness had gripped him as his red eyes bore into mine.

"Pet," he said in a low voice.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Tell me why," he hissed.

"Why what?" I questioned.

"Why do I desire you so?" he spat. "Tell me what you have done to me!"

"Nothing!" I cried. "I haven't done anything!"

"You have ruined me!" he barked, reaching down and tearing my gown off, the fabric giving way easily under his onslaught. He bent down, gazing into my face angrily.

"Defy me," he ordered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Defy me you worthless bitch!" he snarled.

"Fuck off, dick!" I yelled angrily, pushing at his chest. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not going to let you treat me like this! Get off me! I don't want to play! I'm going back to take care of Kuriza! When you stop being a jerk you can come get me!"

"Now I just want you more!" he spat. "Why! Why do you make me feel like this! What have you done to me! What has given you the power to make me feel like this!"

"I have only what power you allow me," I sneered. "You know that." At this, Frieza reeled back as if I had struck him. He stared at me for a long moment, his crimson eyes staring into mine. Suddenly he was on me, his lips claiming mine in a brutal kiss. He gripped the sides of my head, turning it so he could push his tongue further past my lips. He pulled away panting and moved his head down, sucking on the skin of my neck, no doubt leaving a dark mark. I lay there in shock at this sudden savage passion. Something was different. This wasn't the coy manner in which he usually played with my body. This was desperate and heated.

His fingers breached me, spreading me open as his mouth teased me, mapping out every erogenous zone he had ever found and exploiting it mercilessly until I panted and sobbed beneath him. He pulled his fingers from my dripping entrance and put his hands above my shoulders. I heard a strange clicking sound and looked down between our bodies. At his crotch, the skin parted, a long phallus emerging. It reminded me of the pictures I had seen in my animal biology classes of a reptiles hemipenis, but there was only one instead of two. It was long and thick, a pale lavender in color with darker purple markings on it. It had a diamond shaped head with a hold at the side and ridged lines forming a pattern around it. The bottom was wider, the skin dipping and forming slight knots around the base, a series of two layers of four that encircled the base, all which sported more raised ridges. It curved up as it emerged, glistening with fluids and pressing against my inner thigh. He gripped my legs, spreading them open and slamming the shaft into me. I cried out at the abrupt entry, arching as the ridges and bumps teased my opening in a way that made me shiver. He moaned low in his throat, his eyes clenched closed as he panted.

"Exquisite," he hissed between clenched teeth. "I knew it would be so, but I didn't imagine it would feel this superb. Your body was made for me, pet." I had no idea what he was talking about and shifted my hips, feeling his shaft slide partway out. His eyes shot open and he pulled back before thrusting forward, the ridges stimulating me so I thrashed beneath him. He wrapped one of his arms around me, pulling my body to his while his free hand fondled my breast, pinching and tugging at my nipples. His tail came around, lifting first one leg, then the other to wind around his waist. Over and over again he slammed into me, each thrust making me writhe against him. I cried out, not bothering to muffle myself. Briefly I felt a jolt of anger that he had trained me so I never thought to silence myself, letting my passionate cries echo in the room. I threw my head back as I felt his cock expand inside of me, pressing against my channel so my legs fell open.

"Pet," he groaned, his mouth finding mine again, his tongue twining with my own. I wrapped one arm around his neck, my hand smoothing over the back of his head. He broke the kiss, panting against my mouth as his eyes stared into mine, searching for something.

"Wha-?" I began, trying to ask what had started this, why he had suddenly gone back on his own rule, or one of the millions of other questions that popped into the forefront of my mind. He pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"Hush, pet," he said.

"Do you...nnnn...really want...ahh!...me to muffle myself?" I asked teasingly. He smirked, his eyes closing.

"You know what I mean," he panted. He thrust into me harder, gripping my hips and pulling them up so he could press deeper into me. I thrashed beneath him, bucking my hips wildly, my body alight with pleasure. The coil in my belly wound tighter and tighter, my hips moving wantonly, begging him for more. He groaned and grabbed one of my hands, twining our fingers together and pinning it to the bed.

"Yes," he growled. "Show me your desire, pet. Submit to me." I whined, my feet pressing into the mattress to give me better leverage to move against him.

"More," I begged. "Please. Frieza, please." He slammed into me harder, giving into my pleas as he took me with savage abandon, his mouth against mine. Tighter and tighter the coil in my belly wound until I arched my back sharply, crying out my orgasm. His eyes went wide and moved to look down between our bodies before clenching closed. He let out a long, low groan, his shaft swelling, almost to the point of pain before I was flooded with scorching hot seed. My channel milked him, urging him to give forth more and more seed as the knots at the base of his cock sealed my entrance, locking him inside me.

I collapsed back on the bed, my entire body weak and tingling. Above me, Frieza panted and shifted slightly, keeping his cock firmly inside me. His hands smoothed over my sweat slicked inner thighs, gripping where they met my hips and giving a roll of his hips. I yelped, reaching down and gripping his wrists.

"Pet, let go," he ordered. I whimpered, looking up into his lust fogged gaze.

"Wait," I begged.

"Sensitive?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded and he bent down, lips brush over mine. I cupped his cheeks, tilting my head slightly and giving him a long, languid kiss. I felt his shaft shrink slightly but remain hard and wandered if it was like a human penis where one had to be aroused to become hard or if he had conscious will over it's state.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because I wanted to," he said, kissing along my jaw.

"But you said..." I began.

"I am aware of what I said," he snapped, pulling back with a scowl. "But I can change my mind."

"I don't understand," I said. He thrust into me again, making me keen and grip his biceps.

"You don't have to," he said in a low voice.

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next time on "Changing":_

 _"Pet, leave it alone," came his stern reply. Normally, when he took that tone, I would have, but this time, I ignored it._

 _"I want to know," I said, turning to face him. "I think after last night, I deserve an explanation."_

 _"You are my pet, I will do as I please," he bit out._

 _"Except fucking me," I pointed out, walking over to stand next to the couch. "But that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."_

 _"Pet," he warned._

 _"Why," I repeated. He gritted his teeth, his fist clenching._

 _"Because," he cried, standing suddenly from the couch and grabbing me._

 **Yes, they bumped uglies. I did it for SCIENCE (as one reader put it). Sorry if Frieza's reptile penis grossed anyone out, but I figured he wouldn't have a human penis. I actually had to do research to figure out what his penis would most likely look like. That's right! I researched reptile dicks! Reviews mean I update!**


	13. Chapter 13

I mewled softly as I came awake, aware of urgent voices talking around me. I was wrapped in a warm blanket and cradled against a male body.

"She will not wake!"

"My lord, there is nothing wrong with her! She is merely sleeping!"

"Then why can I not rouse her?"

"She may just be a heavy sleeper when she's tired."

"Loud," I complained. The voices stopped and I was shifted.

"See, she's waking up now."

I opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights and turning my head to the chest I was held against.

"She seems to be in pain." I recognized that voice. It was Frieza.

"Sire, I have scanned her multiple times since you brought her in, she is fine. Here." The lights dimmed and I opened my eyes again, looking around to find Frieza, back in his first form and the doctor. Frieza looked down at me, unmasked relief visible on his face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," I said, yawning.

"She is fine," the doctor said. "Just tired."

"But I..." Frieza protested.

"She seems to be able to handle it," the doctor cut off. "Or you held back more than you thought you did."

"I'm hungry," I said, my stomach growling. "Where's Kuriza? Is he okay?" Frieza gazed down at me in unveiled shock before he let out a soft laugh and collapsed back into a seat, still cradling me.

"You stupid, infuriating woman," he said with a chuckle.

"What did I do?" I asked angrily.

"I thought you were hurt," he sighed, his gaze turning to the side at the admission.

"Why would I be hurt?" I questioned.

"Because of last night," he said. I stared at him blankly for a moment before I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. No, I'm fine," I said. "A little sore, but fine." He looked startled at this, leaning over me anxiously.

"Sore?" he repeated. "Do you need anything?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's with you?" I asked, annoyed. "I'm fine. I'd rather have woken up in bed where I can get dressed, but I'm okay." I stood, bringing the blanket with me. My stomach growled again and I sighed.

"I need to get dressed," I muttered. "I think I should have breakfast in our rooms with Kuriza." Frieza nodded.

"Y-Yes," he said, seemingly shell shocked. "I'll have the nurse maid bring him to us."

"Good," I said and began walking towards our rooms.

I entered my dressing chamber where a servant quickly washed and clothed me, picking out a plain boat neck gown with long sleeves and a slitted skirt. I forwent the jewelry, knowing it would only get in my way, but allowed her to put my hair up in a jeweled net, more for the purpose of keeping it out of my way then decoration. I returned to the room just as the nurse maid was entering, a scowling Kuriza in her arms. When he saw me he cried out, his hands extended towards me. I quickly took him, cradling him against my breast.

"Mama," he whimpered. "I missed you."

"I missed you, my love," I cooed.

"Papa said you were hurt," he whined.

"Papa's a little bit of a worry wart," I returned with a grin. Kuriza giggled and pressed his face into my neck.

"Is it cause he loves you?" Kuriza asked. I stopped, looking over at Frieza who sat on the couch. His eyes met mine before dropping to his son.

"It's because Papa cares a great deal for Mama," the tyrant said. My heart sped up in my chest. I walked over to the sofa, dropping down onto the cushion and looking at the table which was filled with food. I grabbed a bowel of rice porridge and added some more milk to it, stirring it carefully before I began to spoon feed Kuriza.

"You're treating him like he's a baby," Frieza said with a roll of his eyes. I only smiled.

"He's sick, leave him alone," I said. Kuriza opened his mouth as I slid the spoon between his lips, munching on the warm porridge, his eyes drooping. I lifted a cup of juice to his lips, watching as he took a long drink. When I lifted the spoon again, he turned his face away and yawned. I set the half empty bowl aside and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth and chin. He cuddled into me, his fingers twisting in the neck of my gown as his eyes slid shut. I sat there, softly singing to him until his breathing evened out. When I was sure he was asleep, I leaned forward and grabbed a plate of eggs and meat, balancing it on my knee and eating carefully.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "By the way, what was with you last night?"

"I lost control," he said.

"And the form you were sporting?" I inquired.

"Which one?" he shot back, grabbing a piece of bread and buttering it.

"Both," I replied with a smirk.

"The white one you saw is my true form," he explained. "It's power level is great, though, and I have a difficult time controlling it, so I use this form. The golden one is a higher level than my true form."

"I like your true form," I said without thinking.

"Do you?" he questioned with a coy grin.

"Yes," I said, honestly. "You should learn to control it better. It looks nice." He was quiet for a moment, his eyes intent upon me.

"If it would please you, I can attempt it," he said at last.

"Since when do you care what would please me?" I asked with a grin.

"Keeping you happy does tend to keep you out of trouble," he remarked with a smirk. "And it keeps you compliant."

"I love you, too," I said flippantly. He fell silent at this, but I didn't bother to look up at him. I had said it as a joke, but I could tell from his lack of response that it had struck something in him.

"So, why did you screw me?" I asked.

"As I said," he replied in a low voice, "I lost control."

"And how did that escalate to banging me?" I pressed, setting my empty plate aside and standing. I walked to our bed, carefully laying Kuriza down on my side, tucking the covers around him, knowing he would be comforted by being enveloped in my scent.

"Pet, leave it alone," came his stern reply. Normally, when he took that tone, I would have, but this time, I ignored it.

"I want to know," I said, turning to face him. "I think after last night, I deserve an explanation."

"You are my pet, I will do as I please," he bit out.

"Except fucking me," I pointed out, walking over to stand next to the couch. "But that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

"Pet," he warned.

"Why," I repeated. He gritted his teeth, his fist clenching.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you!" he cried, standing suddenly from the couch and grabbing me. "Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I desire you so? Why do you make me feel like this? Before you, my goal was clear! I was to get stronger to take my vengeance! Now I want to get stronger so none can take you from me! Do you understand? If anyone else were to ever touch you I would end them! I want...!" He stopped, looking down where his fingers dug painfully into my skin. He pulled back, dropping down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. The room was silent except for Kuriza's distressed whimpers which soon quieted. I fell to my knee's next to Frieza, my entire body trembling with fear at his violent outburst.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"You," he sighed. "Only you." I fell silent, not knowing what to say and not fully understanding what Frieza had told me.

"I don't understand," I said. "I'm nothing special. I'm just some low class earthling your men gifted to you and you took as a joke."

"I am aware," he said. "But I cannot stop..." He cut himself off and reached out, cupping my chin and drawing me into an almost tender kiss.

"You are mine," he said in a low voice, when he pulled away. "As much as that infuriates me, I know if I were to send you away, I would only be back to retrieve you, angry at myself." I remained silent, staring into the red orbs of his eyes.. His hand stroked my cheek, his long nails tickling my skin.

"How have you done this to me?" he asked, more to himself than me. "How have you, a weak human, claimed such power over me? I am Frieza, ruler of planets, merciless master. Yet you have stripped all the away, leaving me as just a man. How?" He looked torn, tortured by his own admissions.

"Because none of that matters to me," I said softly. "I don't care if you are ruler of worlds, emperor of all you have power to claim. To me, you are just a man, and so I treat you as such."

"And there in lies the irony," he sighed. We both looked up as we heard Kuriza whimper.

"Mama?" he cried.

"Yes, baby?" I asked. His large eyes peered at us over the blanket.

"I'm thirsty," he said. I nodded and stood, getting a glass of juice from the table and taking it over to him. He took a big drink, letting out a little blech when I pulled the glass away. I giggled and stroked his cheek until he started drifting back to sleep.

"Mama?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, my love?" I answered.

"You and Papa need to get married soon," he sighed.

"Oh?" I returned. "And why is that?"

"Because Mama and Papa need to be together forever," he murmured, slumping against the pillows. I turned my head to where Frieza sat on the couch, staring at me.


	14. Chapter 14

I wandered around the palace aimlessly, bored out of my mind. Kuriza was at his lessons, Frieza was dealing with some political thing and I was left alone. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but with the current turn of events, I was restless. Over the past few weeks, Frieza had been seized with some madness that had caused him to break his own rule of not copulating with his pet again and again. Every night he demanded my body and each time our joining became more and more desperate. His hold becoming tighter, his kisses more frantic, his entire demeanor more desperate as if he was trying to fully posses me. He clung to me with a desperation born of a man who had never been denied anything but now found himself at anothers mercy. If I even suggested not letting him have me, he became enraged, tearing at my clothes and demanding a reason. I held his heart and he knew it. But the more desperate he became, the more I feared him. Would he end up killing me to ensure no other could have me? At times I thought it a possibility when I looked into my eyes and saw the insane glint there. He told me time and again he would kill any who tried to take me from him, as his fingers traced along my pulse point gently. He demanded I claim I was his as he tormented me with pleasure. My neck and shoulders were littered with bites and bruises from where he had marked me, forcing me to wear gowns that revealed them. He was obsessed and his obsession scared me.

I paused when I realized where my aimless wandering had led me. I was outside the docking bay. My hand pressed the door release before I knew it. I entered the empty room, surprised to not find any soldiers moving around. I then recalled the order Frieza had given to halt inter planetary movement for the time. Some kind of unrest had occurred and the tyrant was waiting for the dust to settle since his army had suffered from a shortage of soldiers.

I moved towards one of the space pods, looking it over curiously. My heart sped up in my chest. Here was my chance. I could escape. I could flee this planet and Frieza. Surely he wouldn't be able to track me.

My fingers pressed the hatch and the door to the pod hissed open. I stepped inside and sat down, my movements seemingly not my own. I pressed random buttons on the control panel and an electronic voice chimed in;

"Declare destination."

My heart froze in my chest. Could I do this?

"Earth," I said, surprising myself as the words came out. Had they really come from my mouth?

"Two Earths found, confirm which one," It requested. I wracked my brain for information on interstellar travel, trying to remember the snippets I had heard from the guards and others.

"Milkyway galaxy," I said. "Northern Galaxy."

"Destination set," the voice said. "Time of travel, eighteen days.  
The pod shifted and I felt an immense pressure as it blasted off from the bay, into the sky. I lay back against the seat and closed my eyes. If it would be such a long trip, it was best to catch up on some of the sleep I had missed in the wake of Frieza's lustful demands.

* * *

 **DHMB: I'd put a chapter preview here, but anything I could put would give away too much, so I'll just leave it for now. Reviews mean I update.**


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke some time later, confused about where I was. I then recalled what I had done and relaxed. I had used one of Frieza's ships to escape. My heart sped up in my chest. I was doing it. I was really running away from Frieza. I would be free of him. I paused. But for how long? How long before he found me?

An image flashed in my mind. Kuriza curled against my chest, smiling up at me as he pointed to a picture in a book before his gaze changed to one of adoration as he declared;

"I love you, Mama." My heart clenched in my chest and I regretted my decision. This had been a foolish thing to do. I couldn't leave him and I couldn't escape Frieza. I stared at the control panel, not sure what to do. I reached out, pressing a button. Nothing happened. I pushed another button. Still nothing.

"Return," I said.

Silence.

"Stop," I tried.

Nothing. I gripped the panel angrily.

"Take me back you stupid pod!"

It remained unchanged.

" _Pet_." I froze. That voice.

"Frieza?" I asked, feeling tears on my cheeks.

" _Yes, pet_ ," his tone was angry. " _What do you think you are doing_?"

"I can't get it to turn around!" I cried, desperately. "I can't make it stop!"

" _I am overriding the controls_ ," he said. " _You will be back shortly_."

"Frieza..." I began, weeping.

" _Be silent, pet_ ," he snarled. " _You are in enough trouble_." I went quiet, feeling the ship shift, no doubt reverting its course. It seemed to be moving faster and I figured Frieza must have had something to do with that. The communication cut off and I hugged my knee's to my chest.

It wasn't long until I felt the pod jolt as it landed and the door was torn off. Frieza reached inside and grabbed me, flinging me to the floor as he looked at me coldly.

"How _dare_ you try to run," he hissed. I lay on the floor, not moving. His tail curled around my neck and lifted me, making me gasp as my windpipe was constricted.

"I could kill you," he spat. "I have killed greater men for _less_."

"I didn't...mean...to..." I gasped.

"Do not _lie_ to me!" he barked, flinging me from him once again. "The computer was _specifically_ programmed to return you to earth."

"I wanted to go home!" I sobbed.

" _This_ is your home!" he yelled.

"This...this is my _prison_ ," I bit out.

"Yet you still attempted to return," he taunted.

I didn't reply. I had nothing to say. I lay on the ground, coughing as I massaged my throat. A hand wound in my hair and pulled me to my knee's.

"You will _not_ escape again," he sneered. "I will _ensure_ that." He motioned to a servant I hadn't noticed before who came forward and placed something in the tyrants hand. It was a golden band with a red gem in the center. Frieza released my hair, moving his now free hand to his other palm and cutting into it was a small beam of ki. Blood pooled in his palm and he rubbed it on the gem, watching at is glowed briefly. He gripped my hair again and forced the band around my neck.

"Do you know what this is, pet?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"No," I panted.

"This band ensures that you cannot escape," he spat. "Your life is now tied to mine. Should you try to travel too far from me, your body will be wracked with immense pain, only alleviating when you return or die. And encase you get any ideas, if I die, you will die as well." I looked at him wide eyed, my hands going to tug at the band. Pain exploded in my cheek as he slapped me, smearing my skin with his blood. I crashed to the ground with a pained cry.

"The only thing that has saved you is that you tried to return to me," he said. "If not for that, your punishment would be _severe_."

"I didn't...I didn't..." I gasped out.

"What was that, pet?" he asked mockingly.

"I didn't return for you," I bit out angrily. "I returned for Kuriza." He fell silent. My mind screamed at my own stupidity. He was already furious, why was I provoking him further?

"Why?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Because...I love him," I said.

"I could lock you in the dungeons," he said in a low voice. "Keep you chained to the wall, used as nothing but a vessel for my pleasure." I struggled to lift myself, my hand going to my bruised cheek.

"Aren't I that already?" I asked snidely.

"Perhaps I've spoiled you too much," he mused. "I can change _that_." I bit my lip, glaring at him. He smirked.

"Come now," he said mockingly, his voice holding an edge of controlled rage. "Don't you want to see the dungeons?"

"What do you think?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I think you are going to be a good obedient _pet_ ," he said.

"I won't run," I said. He walked forward, kneeling before me. His mouth was on mine, demanding and hard and I gave into him. He pulled back, his fingers gently touching my bruised cheek.

"No, _you won't_ ," he sneered, turning his head away from me as he rose. "Go to sick bay." I stood on shaky legs, walking towards the door. I paused when I heard him say something. It wasn't clear, but if I didn't know any better I would have thought he muttered;

 _"And why can't you love me?"_

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next time on 'Changing'_

 _"I will call the doctor," he said softly._

 _"You swore you wouldn't hurt me!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed as he was standing. He paused, glancing at me over his shoulder._

 _"And I won't," he replied before walking over to the control panel. I broke down, sobbing._

 **So, Frieza's not too happy. Not that anyone needed a bulletin to know he wouldn't be. Our little OC has gotten herself in trouble. I was gonna post another chapter, but it needs work and I'm feeling like crap right now. When I wake up I'll work on it. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I lay in bed, my fingers tracing the collar around my neck. It had been several days since my attempted escape and Frieza had been distant from me, choosing to remain in the training room longer or opting to do work in his study. Kuriza had been none the wiser of my escape attempt, though he was aware of some change between his father and I, looking between us curiously, but choosing to remain silent.

I looked over as the door opened and the tyrant walked in, stopping when he saw me staring at him.

"You're awake," he stated.

"Yes," I replied even though it hadn't been a question. I noticed he was in his true form, the moonlight through the window casting shadows on his white skin. He climbed into the bed and pulled me back against his chest. His hand moved to the collar and he let out a small sigh.

"I don't want to collar you, pet," he admitted. "But if you earn my trust back, I will remove it." I nodded. His lips grazed the skin just under my collar as his hand massaged my breast. I didn't move.

"I've missed you, pet," he said softly. I pressed my lips together, remaining silent.

"Are you sulking?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't feel well," I said. I gasped as one of his hands slid between my legs, teasing my slit.

"I can change that," he purred.

"Please, I'd rather not," I said, trying to shift away from him.

"Your desires do not matter right now," he said softly.

" _Please_ , Frieza," I begged. He growled, his hand tearing the front of my sleeping gown.

"You are my pet, I will do as I please," he snarled, biting harshly into my neck. I whimpered as I felt him lift my leg, his shaft sliding into me. At that moment, my stomach heaved and I threw myself forward, vomiting over the side of the bed.

"Stop being so melodramatic," he barked. "Surely copulating with me is not so detestable an act-..."

"I told you I don't feel well!" I snapped, tears pouring down my face as I began throwing up again.

"You're serious," he said surprised. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you were sulking." I ignored his comment, collapsing on the bed. He called for a servant to come clean up the mess and went to the bathroom, getting me a damp cloth and a glass of water.

"Did you ask the doctor?" he inquired, cleaning my tear and sweat streaked face.

"He said I'm fine," I told him, watching the servant mop the floor. It wasn't a lie. I was perfectly healthy...as was the small child growing inside me. I had convinced the doctor, Malakia, that I would tell the space emperor, begging him to let me be the one to deliver the information. That was days ago, when I had come to him to be healed of the bruised cheek and neck Frieza had given me upon my return from my botched escape attempt. I took a sip of water, swishing it around my mouth before spitting it back in the glass. The servant took both the rag and the cup from us and left.

"My apologies, pet," he said. "I thought you were sulking, not truly sick."

I nodded and he urged me back onto the pillows, caressing my cheek.

"I will call the doctor," he said.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"You do not throw up when you are fine," he replied.

"Please, don't," I said. He paused, looking at me with a scowl.

"You are trying to hide something from me," he said.

"No I'm not," I said quickly, too quickly. His brow arched.

"The truth, pet," he insisted. "You are in enough trouble, why make things worse?" I bit my lip and turned my head to the pillow, tears forming in my eyes.

"You'll be angry," I said.

"Pet?" he asked, hesitantly, his hand turning my face. His fingers touched my cheek where tears had leaked out as he stared at me, concerned and confused.

"You'll make me get rid of it," I wept.

"Get rid of what?" he inquired.

"You'll hurt me," I said.

"Pet, I cannot think of anything aside from escaping or copulating with another that would cause me to hurt you," he assured. "Is it either of those?"

"No," I sniffled.

"Then you are safe," he said.

"No, I'm not," I sobbed, my hands going to my stomach.

"Pet, tell me," he said. I shook my head.

"No," I cried.

"Pet, I swear I won't hurt you," he tried. I buried my face in the pillow. I would have to tell him. It wasn't like I could hide it from him forever.

"Pet, you will tell me now!" he snapped angrily.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried. He fell silent. I waited with baited breath, not daring to look at him.

"How long have you known?" he asked in a low voice.

"Since after my escape," I said. "When the doctor scanned me..." I fell silent.

"I will call the doctor," he said softly.

"You swore you wouldn't hurt me!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed as he was standing. He paused, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"And I won't," he replied before walking over to the control panel. I broke down, sobbing. He was going to make me get rid of it. He was going to kill it. He didn't move from the control panel after he called Malaka, staring blankly at the empty screen.

"You called, my lord." We both turned to find Malaka standing in the doorway.

"She is ill," Frieza said. "She's been vomiting." Malaka paused, his eyes landing on my weeping form.

"It is normal for human pregnancies," Malaka explained. "The body is adjusting the the hormone levels. The vomiting will ease."

"I want you to compile some literature on human pregnancies for me," he said. "Make sure it is extensive."

"Yes, my lord," Malaka said.

"You are excused," Frieza told him. Malaka bowed low then turned and left. I looked over at Frieza, trying to calm the sobs that welled up in my chest.

"Pet, stop your crying," he ordered with a scowl.

"I-I c-can't," I hiccuped. "P-Please, I-I'll take it t-to e-earth. Y-you w-w-won't have t-to see i-it."

"I beg your pardon?" he said, anger evident.

"Don't make me get rid of it!" I blurted out, hugging my stomach.

"Get rid of...what are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"You...you're not going to make me get an abortion?" I sniffled. He stared at me for a long moment, his crimson eyes wide before he threw his head back and laughed. I glared, not finding anything about the situation funny in the slightest.

"Oh pet," he cooed with a smirk, strolling over to the bed. His arms came around me and he nuzzled my hair, hugging my body to his. I lay against him, my shoulders shaking as I continued to weep.

"My silly, pet," he sighed. "Is this why you kept it from me? Oh pet, now stop crying."

"I can't," I sobbed. "I'm scared." The words fell from my lips before I could stop them. Never had I admitted to the tyrant I was afraid of anything, even when I had been gripped with it while I stared at him, even when he threatened my life. I put on a strong face and held my head high, not wanting to show him fear. Now though, I couldn't help it.

A gentle hand cupped my cheek and he pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"My foolish pet," he murmured. "Did you think I did not realize this was a possibility?"

"I wasn't sure it was," I admitted. His fingers brushed away my tears and I felt his tail curl around my waist.

"Oh pet," he cooed, kissing me again. "You are so cute. I knew this could happen. I was expecting it would be an eventuality since I started copulating with you."

"Did you...did you do this on purpose?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But I was not so foolish as to think it was not a prospect." He pressed his lips to mine once more, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Are you soothed now?" he asked. I nodded and looked down.

"I can keep it?" I asked.

"No," he said with a sneer. I jerked my head up, my eyes wide, fear welling up in my chest.

"You will not 'keep it' like it is a pet," he spat. "It is our child and you will have it. It will grow up with Kuriza and be a prince...or princess." I stared at him for a long moment before I started to giggle. He looked at me, his expression curious. I wound my arms around his neck, crawling into his lap and kissing him. He let out a muffled sound of surprise before he leaned into the kiss, holding me to him as his dark lips pressed against mine.

"Thank you," I said.

"I have done nothing," he replied, puzzled. I only kissed him again. He smirked and carded his fingers through my hair.

"I think I am going to like you being pregnant," he mused. "You seem so affectionate."

"Wait till the mood swings kick in," I warned. "You won't like it when I'm hormonal and calling you a bastard."

"Well, to be fair, that is an untrue statement," he said. "My parents were married. It's our child that's the bastard." I slapped his shoulder and scowled but he only laughed.

"Think Kuriza will be happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic," he replied. "He has been asking for a sibling."

"Not to me," I said.

"No, I asked him not to," Frieza said. "I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Bad Master keeping secrets," I taunted.

"Who hid her pregnancy?" Frieza asked with an arched brow. I looked away.

"I was scared," I said softly. "Considering what's happened, can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," he said. "Would you try to escape again? The truth, pet."

"No," I said. "Even without the collar."

"Because of Kuriza?" he asked, his voice holding a bitter edge.

"And other things," I said. He looked down at me, his arms pulling me closer. We sat like that for a moment, cuddled together, his hands absently twisting in the fabric of my gown like Kuriza did when he was distracted or tired. I found this gesture that father and son shared to be endearing. I would never mention it to him for fear that he would stop, though.

"I wonder what it will look like," I mused aloud.

"Indeed," he said. "Will it be fleshy like you?"

"Is there a problem with my fleshiness?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I have grown rather fond of it," he said, trailing his fingers along the bare skin of my arm.

"You're being very sweet," I commented. "Maybe you just needed to get laid."

"Watch it, pet," he warned.

"Gonna spank me?" I asked teasingly. Frieza gave me a dark smile and jerked me, rolling me onto my stomach across his thighs. His hand smoothed over my bottom before he reared back and delivered a firm slap. I yelped and looked back at him to find him grinning down at me.

"Don't tease, pet," he purred, smacking his hand against my rump again. I squirmed against him until he set me back in his lap right, cradled against his chest.

"Now, has my naughty pet learned her lesson?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said with an uncertain look.

"And what lesson was that?" he questioned.

"Don't tease a space emperor?" I tried.

"Not even close," he said, tilting my chin up. "No, my dear, sweet pet, your lesson was to not try to escape me, not try to keep things from me, and to realize that you are mine completely."

"Yes, Frieza, all yours," I said with a smirk. "Your big pregnant pain in the ass."

"Maybe," he said, his lips brushing against mine. "But _mine_ nonetheless."

* * *

 **DHMB** : _Next time on 'Changing'_

 _The palace doors banged against the walls so hard I was sure they left indention's in the walls._

 _There was so much noise and commotion, almost at a deafening level._

 _"MAMA! MAMA! NO! I WANT MAMA!" Kuriza wailed. "MAMA! MAAAAMAAAAA!" My heart broke at his frantic cries, his tear filled red orbs, his face twisted in a mask of utter terror._

 **I'll admit, I really struggled with this chapter. It was hard to keep Frieza "in character" while still showing him as he develops.**

 **Also, to answer a question that had been asked (since I'm sure everyone is curious about it)**

 **Yes, the OC will eventually meet Goku and Vegeta. As I said before, this story follows the Resurrection F/ Dragon Ball Super storylines, so that will be an inevitability. How that will go, I won't say as I don't want to give anything away. But, yes, Frieza is still going to go to earth, the only main difference (aside from having the OC) is that instead of the 4-6 month time period in the movie/ anime/ manga, it's about two years after he was resurrected. Well, it will be by the time he gets to earth.**

 **Thanks for the support. Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kuriza lay with his ear pressed to my still flat stomach, stroking it through my dress.

"I'm going to have a sibling?" He asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Yes," Frieza and I answered in unison. I looked over at the emperor, seeing his eyes peering over the data tablet he held. He smirked and turned back to the tablet, swiping his finger across the screen.

"Can I have a brother?" he requested.

"It'll be what it'll be," I said. "I can't make it one or the other."

"But I'm the prince," he pouted. I smirked.

"And most of the time that might mean something," I replied. "But to this little one it doesn't. It doesn't mean much your Mama either." He blushed and looked away as I stroked my fingers along his head. I heard Frieza snort and looked over at him.

"How long before it's here?" Kuriza asked.

"Nine more months," Frieza replied. "Well, earth months. Seven more of our months."

"But that's forever!" Kuriza complained.

"It'll be here before you know it," I assured him.

"Lord Kuriza, it is time for your studies," the tutor called from the door. He huffed and looked up at me, his eyes begging me to excuse him.

"Go on, son," Frieza said, not looking up from the tablet. He sighed but pressed a kiss to my belly.

"Bye baby," he said to my belly. "Bye Mama, Bye Papa." I smiled as I watched him go, waving to him before the door closed.

"I should feel miffed that I was the last one to be bid farewell," Frieza said.

"And the baby got a kiss," I said. "We didn't get shit." Frieza grinned, his eyes still on the pad.

"You spoil him," he said.

"Not possible," I replied.

"Oh?" he asked, his brow arching as his eyes met mine.

"Yup," I said. "Spoiled things are rotten and our child is not rotten."

"Spoken like an over indulgent mother," he replied.

"I prefer to think of it as doting," I said. He hummed and I snickered, crawling across the couch to lay my head in his lap. His hand came down and began to card through my hair absently, his eyes moving across the screen.

"Are you reading about human pregnancies again?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes," he said. "It's quite fascinating."

"I wish you'd stop," I groaned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you start reading horror stories," I said.

"I wish to be prepared," he replied.

"You wish to upset yourself," I corrected. "You got yourself all in a tizzy over detached uterus's."

"It's a frightening prospect," he said calmly. I rolled my eyes and laid there, soothed by the gentle caress to my hair.

"Tell me about your mother," I said.

"What would you like to know?" he questioned.

"What was she like?" I inquired. He hummed, lowering the data pad and thinking for a moment.

"She was a strong woman," he began. "She taught me to fight when I was young, before my power's surpassed her own. She liked nice things, always wearing the best gowns and jewels. She died many years ago. From some disease, I think, I'm not sure. I was off world at the time."

"You say it all so coldly," I said with a shiver.

"My relationship with my mother was not the same as the one you have with Kuriza," he said. "I held no great affection for her. She did not coddle me or tuck me in at night. She did not spend time with me outside of teaching me to fight and when she could no longer do that, I hardly saw her."

"Sounds sad," I said. "Do you ever wish it had been different?" The tablet was placed gently on the table before the tyrant leaned back.

"Seeing you with Kuriza makes me wish I had been blessed with a mother as loving as you," he admitted. "Mine didn't have it in her to be so."

"I can't imagine doing that," I said. "I don't want either of our kids raised like that. No tutors and nursemaids taking care of them all the time!"

"Oh? And who says you get to dictate that?" he asked playfully.

"I do," I replied. "Their mama and your favorite pet."

"You are my only pet," he pointed out.

"Hence why I'm the favorite," I said with a grin. He chuckled and traced his finger over my lower lip.

"I noticed something," I said.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"You're in your true form more often," I said. "Like now."

"I thought you would be pleased," he said.

"I am," I replied. "I like your true form. Very handsome." His cheeks flushed at this. I was a bit startled by his reaction. We could go at it like teenagers, but when I told him he was attractive he blushed? I snickered, watching as he turned his head to the side, no doubt trying to calm himself.

"Tell me something, pet," he said, picking up the tablet again.

"What's that?" I asked. He paused, looking slightly nervous.

"Are you...happy...here?" he asked finally in a soft voice. I was startled by this. It was such a strange question to ask for him.

"I...I..." I had no idea what to say. I didn't even understand why he asked the question. Since when did my happiness matter to him? Had I not been told time and again that my desires were irrelevant when it came to him?

"Answer honestly," he said.

"I...I suppose I am relatively content," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," he said quickly, lifting the data pad up and focusing on it.

"Liar," I snorted. "But you don't have to tell me. I know the truth."

"And what's that?" he asked. I grinned.

"You _loooooove_ me," I teased and made kissy faces at him. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand over my face.

"Who would love a face like that?" he asked.

"Hey!" I cried, indignantly. He chuckled and removed his hand, reaching down and rubbing my stomach as he went back to his reading.

* * *

 **DHMB: I figured I would give you guys a little fluff for a bit. Take a break from the drama and give you some warm fuzzies and giggles. Things are about to get intense, so it's time for a dose of happiness to get you through it.**


	18. Chapter 18

I gazed around the market warily. In truth, I had no idea what I was doing. It had been a simple request, one Frieza had granted with a simple wave of his hand. I wanted to pick out some things for the baby. A guard was assigned to escort me, but now I wished I had asked the Emperor himself to come as well. I had no idea what I was doing and reading the signs was damn near impossible. Any normal person would be thrilled at an almost limitless budget in an open market, but I was more frustrated than anything. I wasn't even sure what a damn crib on this planet would look like!

I turned back to the guard who stood behind me, ever at attention. Given his very solemn face, I was hesitant to ask him anything. Perhaps I should have requested a female guard. Did Frieza even have female guards? I couldn't recall ever seeing one, though given the appearance of some of his staff, it was hard to tell.

I sighed again, deciding to give up and simply return to the palace. It would be best if Frieza came with me. Maybe he even had some kind of catalog I could look through. Then he could explain what some of this stuff was. I jumped as I heard a loud commotion near me, turning my head to find an Ice-jin rushing towards me, his green bio-plates reflecting the dim winter sun. The guard grabbed my arm but I was frozen in surprise and made no move to jump out of the way. Just as he seized me by the shoulders, moving to lift me up, a searing pain shot through my abdomen. I cried out in pain, my hands moving to where the ki blast had struck me. My fingers were instantly soaked and I looked down to find blood quickly spreading along the pale fabric of my gown.

"We will never accept a monkey whore at the prince's side!" the man screamed just as the guard blasted him. I fell to my knee's, my hand pressing frantically to the wound the stop the ever growing pool of blood. It dripped down my thighs and between my fingers, despite my attempts to stop it. My body was lifted into the air and I looked up to see the guard had scooped me up in his arms and blasted off towards the palace at break neck speed. The wind whipped in my face as he flew, blood slowly seeping into his uniform. I tossed my head back and cried out as my nerves lite up with pain.

 _The palace doors banged against the walls so hard I was sure they left indention's in the walls._

 _There was so much noise and commotion, almost at a deafening level._

 _Pain fogged my mind, so much pain._

 _Had the blast hit the baby? It had gone through one side of my stomach and out the other, was it low enough that it hurt my child?_

 _I was afraid to look, afraid to see just where the beam had hit._

 _So much pain, so much agonizing pain._

 _Frieza._

 _I wanted Frieza._

 _He would fix this, he always did._

I whimpered and asked for him as Malaka began to cut away my gown, pushing my hands aside. He ignored my pleas and began applying something to the wound that felt like molten lead. I threw my head back and screamed, my body arching off the table.

 _Dear, sweat, merciful god, how much could I endure?_

"Mama?"

 _No_.

"Mama!"

 _Oh please, no._

"Mama! What happened!"

 _He couldn't see this._

"Is Mama gonna be okay! Mama! Mama!"

 _No, no, no._

"Please," I gasped out. "Please don't let him see."

 _I was ignored._

"I'm begging you," I pleaded. "Don't let Kuriza see this." Malaka looked up at me, then over at the boy, seeming to just then notice he was there. He barked at the blood covered guard to remove him and the man did so, lifting the screaming and crying child into his arms and rushing out the door.

"MAMA! MAMA! NO! I WANT MAMA!" he wailed. "MAMA! MAAAAMAAAAA!" My heart broke at his frantic cries, his tear filled red orbs, his face twisted in a mask of utter terror.

Another chemical and more pain, more torturous pain. Finally I fell into blissful darkness, Kuriza's desperate screams the last thing I heard.

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next Time on 'Changing'_

 _My heart leapt up in my throat and I cast my eyes to Frieza, pleading with him wordlessly. He moved forward, lifting me from the tank and setting me gently on the floor. His hands smoothed over my naked body as his tail flicked anxiously behind him._

 _"Frieza..." I began._

 _"Are you in pain?" he asked, his voice detached._

 _"No," I replied. He nodded and suddenly his lips were on mine, his arms crushing my body against his as he plundered my mouth. I pushed at his shoulders, tearing my mouth from his._

 _"The baby?" I asked. "Is the baby okay?"_

 **Well fuck...what did I just write? The hell is wrong with me?**

 **Reviews mean I update.**


	19. Chapter 19

I awoke, surrounded by water. My first instinct was panic. I thrashed around, trying to find the surface, foaming the water around me.

"Please stop struggling," a voice said. "You're in a healing tank." I stopped and looked around, seeing Malaka on the other side of the glass window. He was working at the panel attached to the tank, his eyes flitting to me now and again. My hands moved to my face and I realized I was wearing an oxygen mask. I reached out and pressed my palms flat against the glass, looking out at the room. Aside from the doctor, there were several other medical personal going over charts, tinkering with medications while a group of servants cleaned up the massive amount of blood that was pooled on the floor and examination table. Beside Malaka, Frieza stood, his gaze locked on me, his expression unreadable. My hands moved down to my stomach, my fingers carefully prodding the skin there, afraid to look. I found nothing but smooth flesh and I chanced a look down, confirming what I had felt. There was no wound to speak of.

The water drained away and the hatch of the tank lifted. I pulled the mask from my mouth, taking the towel Malaka handed me and rubbing the moisture from my skin.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked," Malaka said. "The guard brought you here and we were able to save your life."

"The baby?" I asked eagerly. Malaka paused, his hands stopping in midair from where he had been retrieving my gown. My heart leapt up in my throat and I cast my eyes to Frieza, pleading with him wordlessly. He moved forward, lifting me from the tank and setting me gently on the floor. His hands smoothed over my naked body as his tail flicked anxiously behind him.

"Frieza..." I began.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his voice detached.

"No," I replied. He nodded and suddenly his lips were on mine, his arms crushing my body against his as he plundered my mouth. I pushed at his shoulders, tearing my mouth from his.

"The baby?" I asked. "Is the baby okay?" He looked away from me, his face twisting into a pained mask.

"They were unable to save the child," he said in a soft voice. "The blast severed the umbilical cord. It... _she_...suffocated. It was all they could do to save you."

My heart broke. I fell to my knee's, doubling over so my forehead pressed against the cold tile floor as my vision went black. I gasped, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air but they didn't seem to want to work. The frantic voices of Frieza and the medical staff seemed to come through some kind of fog.

I was suddenly aware of someone screaming, chanting 'no' over and over again and I realized with a jolt that it was me. Surely it couldn't be. Surely some other wretched creature lamented my pain and a creature it must be, for the cries didn't even sound human.

I was grabbed and pulled against the space emperor, his hands tilting my head back as a mask was placed over my nose and mouth, a strong chemical smell filling my nose. Tears flowed down my temples, soaking into my hair as my wild eyes met his, begging him that it wasn't true. He only stared back, the raw pain in his gaze telling me that my agony was real. I shrieked and lashed out, my clawed hand catching Malaka so that he reeled back, griping his bleeding arm. Frieza seized the mask and held it to my face, his other arm trying to keep me still without hurting me.

"Pet, stop fighting!" he yelled. I ignored him and he hauled me up, laying me on a clean cot and straddling my torso, one hand in the middle of my chest while the other held the mask firmly to my face. I screamed, dragging my nails down his chest and arms, bucking my body to try and push him off of me.

"The dosage isn't working!" the emperor cried. Malaka reached out, quickly pressing a button on the side of the mask. The smell became stronger and I screeched, thrashing beneath Frieza like an enraged animal, turning my head from side to side in a desperate bid to dislodge the mask. Frieza swore loudly and pressed the button the doctor had before, upping the dosage once more.

"My lord, anymore and she will become ill," Malaka said. Frieza scowled at the man.

"Then give her something else!" he barked. "She will hurt herself like this!" I moaned, my arms suddenly feeling heavy. My hands weakly pawed at the tyrant as I sobbed.

"Please," I begged, my voice muffled by the mask. "I don't want to sleep."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Frieza said. "But you have to."

"Don't make me," I begged, weeping. "Please. Please don't make me sleep. Please, Frieza...Master..." He paused, staring at me before he slowly removed the mask, handing it off to Malaka.

"You have to behave," he said, moving off me slowly.

"Don't leave!" I cried.

"I'm not," he soothed, lifting me into his arms again and sitting on the cot. I pressed my face into his neck, winding my arms around him and holding him with all the strength I possessed.

"It's not...true," I wept. "Please say...it's not true."

"I'm sorry, pet," he said. "I am so sorry."

"The tank!" I gasp. "Put her...in the tank!"

"Pet," he said, his gaze tormented. "We can't. She was dead before you got here. There was nothing..."

"Noooooo..." I moaned, feeling my body weaken as the sedative made it's way through my system. "Fix it."

"There is nothing I can do," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I wish I could. I would give anything to fix it, my darling." I shook my head, sobbing, my hands pawing at his shoulders and chest.

"She...a girl..." I said.

"Yes," he said in a an almost whisper, his lips against my cheek bone. "A daughter."

"Give her...a name..." I said. He was silent for a moment, his hands stroking me as his lips chased away the copious amounts of tears that fell from my soaked lashes.

"Blizzaria," he murmured. I nodded, slumping against him as I drifted into blackness.

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next Time on Changing;_

 _Frieza gave him a vicious leer, his dark lips curling back from his teeth as his eyes gazed at the man with an intense blood lust._

 _"You and everyone like you will know," he snarled, his hand gripped the mans neck and he bore down on him, gazing into his eyes, " no one touches what's mine!"_

 **Once again...the hell did I just write?! I'm a terrible person. Really I am. I always run away with my creative license. Oh well. Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

I wandered the hall aimlessly, a living ghost in the grand palace. My plain white gown brushed against my legs as I walked, having no destination and no purpose. I knew my eyes had bags under them, but I couldn't sleep, plagued by nightmares where I ran down the palace halls, chasing the cries of a child I couldn't find. Sometimes I was tormented by periodic findings of bloody infant items, my mind trapping me in a hell I awoke from with a scream, my cries tearing Frieza from his sleep. He would hold me, murmuring soft things in my ear that I paid no attention to while I clung to him, begging him to fix it, begging him to tell me the things that haunted my dreams were a lie.

Since the incident, I had retreated into myself, ignoring any attempts at conversation, keeping to mostly empty parts of the castle and avoiding Frieza aside from my nightly pleas. Kuriza was kept away, no doubt looked after by the nurse maid. I knew I should ask for him, but I couldn't. Talking was too hard. Breathing seemed harder. Eating was impossible.

I jumped when I heard tormented screams coming from a near-by room. I listened carefully, pinpointing their location and following them. I pressed the door release, watching as it silently slid open. The sight that greeted me was like something from the most depraved horror movie. On the table lay a male, his arms and legs torn from his body, a gaping hole in his abdomen exposing his innards, or what was left of them. Various organs and limbs lay about the floor, purple blood staining the ground, table and his skin. I watched as Frieza bent over him, blood soaking his arms to the shoulders and splashed across his face and chest. His expression was one of the most sadistic joy, his eyes bitter even as he smiled.

"You really thought you would get away with it, didn't you?" he asked with a dark smile, peeling the flesh away from the mans side. "You attack my pet, the mother of my children, kill my unborn child and you really and truly thought I wouldn't come for you?" He cackled, a dark, mirthless laugh that sent chills up my spin. The sight before me made me shiver with fright. This was the man everyone feared. This was the tyrannical Galactic overlord, the one that had killed countless people, conquered numerous planets and wiped entire races from existence. This was the man, known for his cruelty and power. This was the creature that sent strong men to their knee's, merciless, powerful and terrifying.

"You worthless fuck," he spat, tearing a large chunk of flesh from the mans skin and tossing it to the floor.

"She's...just a...slave," he man coughed in an oddly slurred voice, blood leaking from his mouth. I noticed with a start that his tongue had been ripped out.

"She is my pet!" he hissed. "She is worth more than your entire family. And the child she carried, the child you killed, _was mine_! Not only did you destroy one of _my_ bloodline, but you have hurt _my_ beloved pet. She has healed from her wound but she is _devastated_ over our loss. The only solace I have in all this is that I can keep you alive for ages, making sure you know _her pain_."

Frieza gave him a vicious leer, his dark lips curling back from his teeth as his eyes gazed at the man with an intense blood lust. It was then that I realized something. All the other sins Frieza had committed had been done quickly, to further his empire. Torture was not something he indulged in often, if ever. This was different. This was to slack his thirst for vengeance.

"You and everyone like you will know," he snarled, his hand gripped the mans neck and he bore down on him, gazing into his eyes, " _no one touches what's mine!"_

I trembled. Part of me was touched. He was doing all this because I had been hurt, because of my pain, not just his own. Another part of me, was utterly terrified at the sight I saw before me. Words couldn't describe the blood-lust in the tyrants eyes. What I had thought to be madness when he had first claimed my body paled in comparison to the raw furious insanity I saw now.

"Frieza," I said before I could stop myself. His head shot up, red eyes wide as he looked at me.

"Pet!" he said. "Why are you...You shouldn't be here!" I walked over to him, ignoring the blood and organs that littered the floor.

"Will you come lay with me?" I asked in a low voice.

"Y-Yes," he stammered, looking around quickly. "Let me...clean up..." I nodded, watching as he moved to a small shower at the side of the room and turned the water on, quickly cleaning the blood from his face and body. I ignored the man on the table. I knew I should feel something towards him, anger, hatred, even pity, but I was numb to him. I was numb to many things, at the moment.

Frieza dried off and walked to me, his hand coming around to rest on the small of my back. He pressed the button by the door and a voice came on, asking what he needed.

"I am done for the day," he said. "Put him in the regeneration tank." With that, he led me out of the room and back to our chambers, pushing me gently towards the bed once we were inside. I crawled up onto the soft mattress, waiting as he joined me, his arms winding around me and his tail coiling around my leg. He seemed hesitant, as if waiting for something.

"I don't care," I said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"About the man, I don't care what you do to him," I said. He relaxed at this.

"I wasn't sure," he said. "I thought you might be angry."

"I probably should be," I admitted. "But I just don't have it in me to care right now." Frieza nodded and pulled me more firmly against his body. I wrapped my arms around his ribs, my cheek against his chest as I clenched my eyes closed.

"I didn't realize you cared," I said.

"About?" he questioned, pulling back enough to look down at me.

"About loosing the baby," I replied. His expression became one of angry indignation as his hands fisted in my gown.

"Of course I care!" he snapped. "It was my child as well."

"I know," I said, placatingly.

"Despite what you may think of me, I do care for my family," he snapped.

"And me?" I asked with a slight teasing smile. He looked down at me, his eyes soft.

"Of course," he said, his hand coming up to cup my cheek as his lips turned up in a small playful smile. "You're my favorite pet.

"I'm your only pet," I pointed out.

"Hence why you are so special," he murmured, his lips brushing over mine. "The fact that I have taken no other should tell you something. Father and my brother always had harems filled with dolled up pets."

I gave him a smile, nuzzling into his neck. His hand petted my hair as he talked softly to me. Normally I tuned the words out, letting them become white noise in the back of my mind, but now I listened, straining my ears to hear what it was he said.

"It is alright, my dear pet," he said in a hushed voice. "No one will hurt you again. I will keep you safe. I will always keep you safe. My lovely pet, I will make sure no one tries to take you from me again. Sleep now, I am here." I tilted my head back, looking up at him. Crimson eyes stared back at me, pale hands brushing my hair back from me face.

"Frieza," I said, softly.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"Fuck me," I requested.

"No," he replied gently, his eyes tender.

"Why not?!" I cried, enraged.

"You are far too delicate right now," he said.

"I was in the healing tank!" I yelled.

"You know that is not what I mean," he said carefully. I glared at him, putting my hands to his chest and pushing. His powerful arms didn't allow me to budge.

"Let go!" I insisted.

"No," he said in the same soft tone.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "You think I'm disgusting since I lost..."

"I do not," he said, his tone not changing which only served to anger me further.

"Yes you do!" I hissed, my nails digging into his chest.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Then fuck me!" I insisted.

"Not now, pet," he said. I glared at him murderously, but he only stared at me with tender scarlet eyes, pity and sorrow mingling in his gave. Scores of emotions welled up in me, bursting forth in the form of an angry cry.

"My body is a tomb!" I raged, sobbing.

"Your body is a temple," he corrected, lightly.

"No, it's not!" I yelled. "Stop it! Stop saying that shit! It's not true!"

"It is," he said.

"Our baby died inside me!" I screamed. Frieza stared at me for a long moment before his eyes slid closed.

"I know," he said, his voice catching. I paused, looking at him in shock. Was he crying? His eyes opened again and I saw wetness gathered at his lower lashes. I reached up, brushing my thumb along his lower lip, gathering the tears there. Never, in all the time I had known him, had I ever seen him cry. I honestly didn't think he was capable of it. But here he was, tears wetting his fibrotic like lashes.

"Can you forgive me, pet?" he breathed, carmine eyes gazing deeply into mine. "Can you forgive me for not protecting you?" His eyes slid closed one more, his forehead against mine.

"It's not your fault," I said. He sneered and pulled away from me, sitting up on the bed so his back was to me.

"Don't patronize me!" he barked. I sat up, putting my hands on his back, my cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

"I had heard rumors that your pregnancy was not taken well by all," he said bitterly. "But I ignored them. I am Lord Frieza. I never thought any of them would..." He stopped, shaking his head.

"Because I'm human," I said. I felt his muscles shift as he nodded.

"If you were one of my race it wouldn't be an issue," he explained. "But a half breed child..." He was silent again, but I saw his fists clench tightly.

"It's not your fault," I repeated.

"So pale..." he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You were so pale," he said. "Blood everywhere and you lay on that table, so pale. They had to restart your heart twice while they cut the baby from you. Kuriza was screaming and I..."

"What?" I asked breathlessly. He was silent for so long that I didn't think he would answer.

"I was so _scared_ I'd lost you," he said so softly I almost didn't catch it. My heart stopped in my chest. He was scared? The might galactic emperor was scared? I drew back from him, my eyes wide. He turned his head, his scarlet eyes so full of pain it took my breath away.

"Do you understand?" he asked. "I, who am afraid of nothing, I, the mighty Frieza, I was afraid I had lost you."

"You...you love me," I said, looking up at him. His lips were on mine, his body bridged over mine as he carefully pushed me back into the bed.

"Never leave me, pet," he begged in a hoarse whisper. "Remain with me, forever."

"Frieza, I..." I gasped. His hands pulled my gown down carefully, lifting my hips and sliding it down my legs as his lips sealed over mine. He pulled away, staring down at me, his fingers tracing the contours of my face reverently.

"I thought you weren't going to fuck me," I said.

"I'm not," he replied. "I believe the term is 'making love'." Before I could respond, his lips were on mine again as his hands moved along my body. His mouth trailed along my neck, placing tender kisses and suckles along my shoulder and down to my breast. I lay beneath him as his fingers and tongue mapped out my body with gentle care, slowly coaxing until I was a panting mess beneath him. I called to him, holding out my arms. He stopped the gentle kisses to my inner thighs, sliding up my body and into my grasp, letting out a soft sigh as I tilted my head back and suckled on his throat. My lips brushed along his face, tracing along his chin, up his cheeks and over his eyes, down his nose and to his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist, dipping my head down to kiss along his chest, tracing the contours of the muscles there. He watched me with hooded eyes, his fingers caressing the back of my neck. I moved my hands over him, exploring his body in a way he had never allowed me to before. He was always the one to touch and tease, brushing aside any attempts I made, but now he watched me touch, kiss and lick every mark and line I found.

When he finally slid into me, my moist channel accepted him easily. His thrusts were slow but firm, my body arching into his, my arms around him. He paused, kissing my shoulder as one hand touched the back of my shoulder, caressing up along my arm before gripping my hand, our fingers twining together. I stroked the back of his head, letting my hand rest against his neck as we kissed, his tail circling around the back of my hips to cradle them.

"Pet," he gasped.

"No," I moaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Say my name," I whimpered. He dipped his head low, his lips brushing against my ear as his hips moved against my own. My name was whispered in a tender voice, sounding almost like a song when he said it, his breath fanning against the side of my face.

"Frieza," I breathed and he groaned, rolling his hips. The build up was slow but no less intense, making me cling to him as my body became taunt, my channel milking him. He growled softly as his cock expanded, sealing my entrance as he filled me with his see. We lay there, joined and panting for a moment while we waited for his cock to shrink. He cupped my cheeks, his lips on mine, panting against my mouth. He murmured my name again, gathering me in his arms as his shaft retracted back into his body. Fatigue stole over me and I clung to him, not wanting him to let me go.

"Don't let go," I sighed.

"Of course not," he replied. I smiled, drifting off into the first peaceful slip I'd had since I lost the baby.

* * *

 **DHMB** : _Next Time on Changing;_

 _"There you are." I looked over to find Frieza standing in the door way in his final form. He had a scouter on, which struck me as odd. In his arms he held a sobbing Kuriza._

 _"I was looking for you," he said. I looked down and saw they were both covered in blood._


	21. Chapter 21

I grunted as the bed shifted violently, a small foot colliding painfully with my hip.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Kuriza! Be careful!" Frieza barked. "You are going to hurt your mother jumping about like that!" I moaned and snuggled down into the blankets. I had been sleeping so peacefully and wasn't thrilled with the abrupt wake up call. I felt the blanket tugged down as a soft cheek pressed against my own.

"Sorry, Mama," Kuriza said, nuzzling me. I grunted in response, not awake enough to speak.

"I thought your nurse maid was watching you," Frieza grumbled.

"She's asleep," Kuriza explained. "I wanted to see you both. I haven't seen you of Mama for days." I peeked open my eyes, looking at the little boy who now sat on the bed, sucking his thumb. I was struck with an instant sense of guilt. When Frieza had tasked the nurse maid with keeping him, I had been too out of it to say one way or another on the subject, but in hingsight, it wasn't really fair to him. It was like he was being punished because of the actions of a rogue citizen. I wrapped him in my arms, hugging him to my chest.

"I missed you, Mama," he whimpered, nestling into me.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," I replied. Kuriza pulled away from me and scrambled to his father, plopping down in his lap and snuggiling against him.

"I missed you, too, Papa!" he said. Frieza looked down at the boy in surprised before slowly wrapping an arm around him. Kuriza hugged his father, then wriggled off his lap and dove beneath the covers. I blushed and quickly reached for the nightgown that lay on the side table, previously left ignored when Frieza and I had begun our passionate exchange. I pulled it on as innocent red eyes stared at me blankly.

"Mama, why are you naked?" he asked.

"It was hot," I lied. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Were you and Papa making more babies?" he questioned. My face flushed and I stared at him with wide eyes. Frieza burst out laughing at my side, falling back onto the bed. I glared at him. Kuriza looked between us, confused. Frieza reached out, pulling his son to lay on his chest, his hand stroking the chocolate bio-gem on the boys skull.

"Yes," he told him. "Mama and Papa were trying to make another baby."

"Because the bad man killed my sister?" Kuriza asked. Frieza's expression fell and he looked over at me. I moved to lay down beside the two, my head resting on the tyrants shoulder.

"Almost," I said. "No one will replace your sister."

"I want to kill that man," he declared with a fierce expression.

"I think Papa has him taken care of," I explained. Kuriza looked at his father with a pout.

"But Papa," he complained.

"Don't sulk, son" Frieza said. "He's still alive. You can have your fun with him."

"Can Mama watch?" he asked. I looked at him, unsure of how to answer. I knew he wished for me to see him exact his revenge and show his strength. To him, this was no different than when I watched him fight the guards, showing off his powers.

"I do not think Mama should see that," Frieza said, giving his son a significant look.

"Oh, right," Kuriza said. "Cause she's not used to it?"

"Correct," Frieza said. "We can go this afternoon. After your studies." I smiled at the two, glad for the father/ son bonding, despite the macabre theme of it. I draped my arm over the two, snuggling with them. Kuriza slide from his father's chest, nestling in the sliver of space between his father's and my body. He had the most content smile on his face and I couldn't help but look up at Frieza, my expression one of maternal adoration. He gave me a small smile and pinched my chin briefly.

"For now," the tyrant said. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Mama, can you make me a brother this time?" Kuriza asked suddenly. I looked over at the emperor, glaring as he burst out laughing again.


	22. Chapter 22

I stood in the empty room, looking around me. It had been the room I had picked out for the baby. Aside from a chair and a few toys, the room was empty. It seemed fitting, reflecting the current circumstances in ways that words failed to do. I reached down, carefully picked up one of the toys and holding it in my hand. It was some kind of stuffed animal, though not one I recognized. My fingers trailed along the soft fur to the large embroidered eyes. I sat down heavily in the chair, hugging the doll to my cheek.

It wasn't as if I had expected to have children with the tyrant. I hadn't even realized it was a possibility. But I had quickly grown to love the little thing growing in my belly, accepting it as just another facet of my strange life. Now it was gone, this empty room serving as a painful reminder to what I had lost.

"There you are." I looked over to find Frieza standing in the door way in his final form. He had a scouter on, which struck me as odd. In his arms he held a sobbing Kuriza.

"I was looking for you," he said. I looked down and saw they were both covered in blood.

"Mama!" Kuriza wailed, hovering out of his father's arms and zipping over to me, colliding with my chest so hard he almost knocked the wind out of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The punishment got...intense," Frieza said cryptically. Kuriza wept against my chest, his bloody hands gripping my gown so tightly the fabric was beginning to tear.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked, gently urging his hands to loosen.

"You love me, right, Mama?" he asked, tilting his head back and looking up at me. I stared back at him, shocked.

"Of course, baby," I said.

"Even thought you're not my real Mama?" he asked. I gazed down at him, mulling over what I should say.

"Am I your imaginary Mama?" I inquired in a soft voice, choosing my words with care.

"No," he sniffled. "But you didn't give birth to me."

"So," I said. "I love you very much. I worry about you, I spend time with you, I take care of you. Don't real Mama's do that?"

"Yes," he said. "But the man said you weren't my Mama."

"And who said he gets to decide?" I asked. "What do your Mama and Papa say?"

"That I'm your baby," he said in a soft voice.

"And so you are," I told him.

"He said you were different, you weren't my kind," he cried, looking up at me with large, watery eyes. I shifted him to hold him on my hip, lifting my hand so my palm faced his. He looked at it for a moment before lifting his own small hand, his palm pressing to my own.

"We're not different," I said. "We don't look the same, but no two people look the same."

"But..." he began.

"Listen," I said in a low voice, urging his head to my chest so his ear pressed over my heart. "What do you hear?" He smiled, looking up so his large eyes met mine.

"Mama's heartbeat," he said. I gently took his hand, pressing it to his chest.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"My heartbeat," he replied.

"So, how are we different?" I questioned. "My heart beats in time with yours, and it always will."

He gave me a tearful smile and buried in my chest, his arms around my ribs, hugging my tightly.

"I love you, Mama," he sobbed. "You'll stay with me and Papa forever, right?" I paused, looking towards the tyrant who still stood in the doorway, his scouter in hand.

"Yes," he said. "Mama will stay with us forever." I nodded in agreement, hugging him tightly, my cheek against his head.

"Forever," I said, feeling tears sting my eyes. A sob welled up in my chest before I could stop it.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Kuriza asked.

"Because Mama hurts when you hurt," I said softly, hugging him tighter.

"I didn't mean to make you cry!" he wailed.

"You didn't," I said, kissing his wet cheeks. "That mean man did." Kuriza was silent for a long time, so long I thought he had fallen asleep.

"I thought Mama was dead," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I was scared, Mama." A lump formed in my throat and I forced myself to swallow.

"I know, baby," I said in a thick voice.

"Mama's skin had no color," he whimpered. "And they were cutting you open, but you just laid there, staring at me..."

"I'm so sorry you saw that, baby," I said, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"I...I...I need you, Mama," he cried. "I'll grow strong and protect you! No one will ever hurt you or my brothers and sisters again." He nuzzled my breast, his eyes clenched tightly, tears leaking from the tight lids.

"No one will ever make you cry again," he whispered. I hugged him tightly, lifting him up so I could press my face in his neck as he returned the favor, and cried, deep, wracking sobs. Arms came around Kuriza and I and I didn't need to look to know who it was. I heard a clatter as the scouter fell to the floor, a long, muscled tail circling around my waist.

"No one will ever hurt you or your Mama again, my son," Frieza said in a tender voice that took me by surprise. I only nodded, unable to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next time on 'Changing'_

 _"You are what I wish you to be," he said. "Your title does not matter. You are more than a mere pet. You are treated with far more respect and dignity than any other pet could hope for."_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked._

 _"Do you think any other pet would have the freedoms you do?" he questioned._

 _"I don't know," I confessed. "I have never met another pet."_

 _"This is true," Frieza acknowledged. "My father's many pets did not. Nor did any of them share his bed chamber, wear finery such as what you do, were given status such as you have, being on par with a queen. And none of them were allowed to bear his children. In fact, the ones he did copulate with were rendered sterile early on."_

 **Reviews remind me to update!**


	23. Chapter 23

I stood on the balcony in mine and Frieza's room, my long night gown fluttering against my legs. It was new. Sheer creme colored fabric fell to my ankles, hugging the curves of my body but flaring out at mid-thigh. An intricate crochet pattern covered the breast and hips, webbing across the stomach to connect the two. Frieza had seen it on one of his interstellar trips and purchased it, telling me he thought I would look lovely in it.

Lovely.

From the man who once said I was ugly.

My mind was in complete turmoil. My entire world was changed. First I was a simple human living a simple life. Then I was a pet for a Galactic Overlord. Now, I didn't know what I was. I put my elbows on the railing and my head in my hands, my fingers digging into my scalp. So many emotions welled up inside me, so much confusion. I jumped as I felt a hand smooth over my back.

"Pet?"

Frieza stood at my side in his final form, his brows pulled down as he gazed at me with concern.

Concern.

Months ago he wouldn't have cared about my emotional state, only my physical one. Months ago, he had laughed at my tears.

I shook my head and pulled away from him, hugging myself.

"What's wrong, pet?" he asked.

"I just..." I stopped, shaking my head. "I'm torn."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of you, you great asshole," I said in a soft voice that held no real malice. He smirked and moved towards me again, his arms coming around my waist.

"What have I done?" he questioned.

"How long?" I asked

"How long, what?" he inquired.

"How long until you get bored of me?" I murmured. "How long until I am no longer your pet and just another slave on the line?"

He was silent, staring at me with curiosity. I growled, pushing weakly at his shoulders.

"I hate you!" I cried angrily. "I hate you for taking me from my home! I hate you for making me your slave! I hate you for putting me on some...some pedestal that I can only fall from! But most of all," I sighed, slumping against him as tears wet my lashes, "I hate you because I love you." He still said nothing, but his arms tightened around me, his hands pulling me close to his body.

"I shouldn't love you," I sobbed. "I shouldn't! This isn't right! This pseudo family we've made is only destined to fail! I-"

"Pet, stop," came his soft voice. I opened my eyes as I felt his body shift against mine and saw he was at eye level with me. I glanced down and saw he was floating up, his feet hovering above the ground. His hand cupped my chin, holding it in place so I couldn't pull away as his lips pressed against mine.

"I will not sell you," he said. "I meant what I said to Kuriza. You are never going to leave."

"You will grow bored of me," I said.

"I won't," he insisted.

"I'm ugly," I said. "You told me so yourself."

"A statement I have retracted time and again," he pointed out.

"I'm you're toy," I snapped.

"No," he said, "You are my lovely human, mother to my child."

"I will only ever be your pet," I spat angrily.

"You are what I wish you to be," he said. "Your title does not matter. You are more than a mere pet. You are treated with far more respect and dignity than any other pet could hope for."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you think any other pet would have the freedoms you do?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I have never met another pet."

"This is true," Frieza acknowledged. "My father's many pets did not. Nor did any of them share his bed chamber, wear finery such as what you do, were given status such as you have, being on par with a queen. And none of them were allowed to bear his children. In fact, the ones he did copulate with were rendered sterile early on."

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"No," he said. "I would not. Not now."

"Why didn't you to begin with?" I inquired.

"It is not customary to copulate with a pet who is not one of our race," he said, his hand coming up to brush my hair back from my face gently. "You have been the exception. Time and again, my beloved earthling, you have been the exception. That mans anger was not completely unjust. There are specific rules in place for ones such as you...and I have broken almost all of them."

"But...why?" I asked, looking at him, my hands on his chest.

"At first, it was because I saw no need to," he explained. "I did not think I would keep you as long as I have. It thought you would be with me merely a few months, not the year and a half you have been."

"And now," I prompted.

"I wouldn't wish to mar your skin with brands, nor have you waltz around in clothes designed to show off what is for my eyes alone," he said. "And I rather like having you in my bed instead of confined to some filly harem room."

"And the sterilization?" I asked.

"We will have another child," was his simple reply. His lips were on mine, hot and demanding, his tongue plundering my mouth.

"I will remake the rules," he panted against my lips. "I will kill any who defy me. I will destroy any who touch you. You are mine."

"What rule haven't you broken?" I asked, my hands gripping his shoulders as I struggled to catch my breath.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to steal another kiss.

"You've said you've broken almost all of the rules," I gasped when he pulled away again. "What rules are left?" He looked at me, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek.

"You must be sterilized, you must wear silks, you must be branded, you must be confined to the harems, you may never hold status and I may never wed you," he recited from memory. "I haven't made you my queen." He let out a growl and I could have sworn it took the form of the word 'yet' as he pushed me against the palace wall, lifting my legs and entering me in one swift movement. His hands roamed my body, his lips sealing over mine again and again until I felt I couldn't breathe. Everything about our joining was different in that moment. Not different the way our love making had been. Not different because I was suddenly calmed, assured by his defiance in age old rules that dictated he treat me as a mere object instead of the person he saw me as. The difference came from him. His kisses were more passionate, his touches more revered, his body pressed closer. When I climaxed, letting forth a cry that surely the guards below us heard and blushed at, his hands soothed me, his kisses becoming softer and his voice in my ear, whispering things to calm me.

* * *

 **DHMB:** _Next time on Changing_

 _"Are we sure this is hers?" another asked._

 _"The note on it said it was to go to her closet," another maid said._

 _"Guess that explains why so many of her old clothes got removed."_

 _"Still, I didn't hear anything about..."_

 _"Hush!"_

 _"Well I didn't!"_

 _"There wasn't, but he must be planning it."_

 _"Well I heard..."_

 _"Will you lot stop gossiping!"_

 _"Am I missing something?" I asked._

 **Reviews mean I update!**


	24. Chapter 24

I came awake with a soft groan, nuzzling more into the chest I had been resting on. Beneath me, Frieza grunt and yawned, stretching his arms before wrapping them around me. I peeked open and saw the time, looking up at the tyrant confused.

"Aren't you suppose to be with the politicians or something?" I asked groggily.

"I took the day off," he replied, pulling me closer.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, draping my leg over his.

"So I could spend it with my family," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "Now go back to sleep." I smiled and started to drift back off before his words registered. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him, shocked. He scowled and peeked open one eye.

"What?" he questioned. "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's...nothing," I said, quickly looking down. He hummed and pressed a kiss to my brow. I trailed my fingers teasingly along the contours of his chest, mapping out the muscles there.

"If you don't stop that, dearest, you're going to be very sore," he muttered. I grinned.

"Am I?" I teased. "Promise?" He growled and gripped my shoulders, pinning me to the bed. His lips were one mine, his tongue prying my mouth open. His mouth tasted stale, but I gave into the kiss anyway, know my own breath wasn't much better. He pulled away, sliding his hand under my rump and giving it a firm squeeze.

"So much for sleeping in," he sighed.

"Let's go out," I said.

"Where?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I said. "I just want to get out of the palace."

"We could see a play," he suggested, taking my hand and kissing it.

"That sounds fun," I said. "Kuriza could come with us."

"Of course," he said, pulling me up and into his arms. I snickered as he kissed along my jaw line.

"Someone's all cuddly this morning," I teased. He hummed, sucking on my pulse point.

"I could have your legs surgically wrapped around me and I still wouldn't be able to get enough of you," he said.

"That presents a very disturbing picture," I replied, wrinkling my nose. He chuckled, dropping me back on the bed and lifting my legs to smack my bottom soundly.

"Go get ready," he said. "Since we're both awake, we may as well catch an early show. It will be less crowded. I'm sure Kuriza is awake and annoying his nurse maid to come get us."

"Why do you even bother hiring nurse maids?" I asked, sliding off the mattress.

"I guess I just like throwing money away," he said with a roll of his eyes. "At this point it is probably the easiest job in the palace. You basically do almost nothing." I laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"You would think it would be a good thing he has such an involved mother," I said. His expression softened.

"It is, darling," he said. I blew him a kiss and made my way towards my dressing room.

"Tell them to dress you in the new gown I purchased for you," he called after me. I threw my hand up to let him know I heard and entered the room where the hand maids waited. I relayed the message and allowed them to draw me a bath as they combed the tangles out of my hair.

As I was getting out of the bath and drying off, one of them came forward with a hanging bag. She put it on the hook by the vanity and opened it, pausing as she looked inside. Her eyes snapped towards me, then to the other women.

"What?" one asked.

"Look," she said. The others scurried forward and peeked into the black garment bag, their eyes all going wide before turning to me.

"Is it ruined?" I asked. "I'll take the blame if it is. I'll just say I tripped while putting it on."

"Uhm...no, Madam," one said, nervously. "It's...It's fine."

"Are we sure this is hers?" another asked.

"The note on it said it was to go to her closet," another maid said.

"Guess that explains why so many of her old clothes got removed."

"Still, I didn't hear anything about..."

"Hush!"

"Well I didn't!"

"There wasn't, but he must be planning it."

"Well I heard..."

"Will you lot stop gossiping!"

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Oh, no, My lady," one said as they all blushed and looked guilty. "Forgive us." They rushed to dress me, braiding my hair in a way that it spiraled at the back of the skull. I turned towards the full length mirror as they began putting jewelry on me, which I noted was much finer than what I usually wore.

The gown I was dressed in was a pale powder blue color with long sheer sleeves. The neck was the typical open boat style that many of my long sleeve garments sported. The skirt had a single slit in the front that went up to my knee's cause it to fan out behind me, it also sported a bit of a train so it drug on the ground behind me. The entire gown sparkled, having been sewn with thousands of small gems. At my throat, a thick rope of diamonds lay, my ears decorated with two large stones, cut like tear drops. I stared at myself in the mirror, shocked. I spun around to look at the maids who stared at me in awe.

"This can't be right," I said.

"It is, my lady," one said.

"But I look like...like...!" I stammered.

"A queen?" another offered.

"Shut up, Berri!" one hissed.

"King Frieza procured this gown on his last trip," one of the maids said. "I think it's very pretty."

"Yes," I said, turning away from the mirror. "It is. Thank you, ladies." I walked back out into the bedroom where Frieza waited in his first form, dressed in his typical armor, but with a long cape hanging from the shoulder pads. His eyes trailed along my body as his lips turned up in a smirk.

"Beautiful," he said.

"It's pretty fancy for a slave, don't you think?" I asked.

"You're not a slave," he replied. "And no, I think it suits you."

"I suppose we should go get Kuriza," I said, suddenly nervous.

"His hand maid is dressing him," Frieza said. "She might as well do something." I grinned, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Complain, complain, complain," I teased. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he replied. We both turned as the door burst open and Kuriza came dashing in. He wore armor similar to his fathers, a short cape flapping behind him. He stopped short as his gaze fell on me, his little mouth parted in awe.

"Mama," he said breathlessly. "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you, love," I said, holding put my arms to him. He walked slowly towards him, his lips curling in a wide grin.

"Mama looks like a princess!" he exclaimed. I gave a nervous laugh, smoothing my hands over my gown.

"Are you excited to go see a play?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes!" he said. "I can't wait to spend the day with Mama and Papa!"

"Come, the vehicle awaits," Frieza said. I nodded, taking the arm he offered and letting him lead us to the doors of the palace. I felt a bit nervous as I noticed numerous people staring at me, some with looks of anger others with obvious awe.

We climbed into a strange vehicle that looked almost like the space pods but was longer. It seemed to be some kind of limousine, with the back being spacious and elegant. Kuriza bounced around the cabin, pressing his face against the window and exclaiming about what he saw.

"Son, sit down," Frieza snapped.

"Oh let him have fun," I said. "When was the last time he was outside the palace?"

"Spoiling," he sighed.

"Doting and loving," I corrected. Frieza turned to me with a glare that quickly melted from his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You just look so beautiful," he said. I blushed and turned to the small fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"What play are we going to go see?" I asked.

"It's one you should know well," he replied. "Kuriza asks you to read it to him all the time." I stared at him for a long moment. I knew the story well. It was the one I had been reading to Kuriza the first time Frieza had come to join our reading sessions. The one I had been reading to him the day I became his mother. Kuriza often produced the book to be reread, so much so that I worried the pages would fall out. I felt a warmth in my chest as I looked at the Emperor, my lips curving into a tender smile.

"Did you plan this on purpose?" I asked softly. He said nothing, but his lips curled in a small, secretive smile. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"That's so sweet," I said. He blushed slightly.

"Mama! Papa! Groooooosssss!" Kuriza groaned. I looked at the small boy whose face was twisted into a mask of utter disgust.

"You know," I said. "When you're older you'll understand how nice it is to have parents who act like we do with each other." He stuck his tongue out, his little button nose wrinkling.

"Yuck!" he said. Frieza leered, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around my waist, dipping me and placing a slow, sensual kiss on my lips.

"Papa!" Kuriza cried, covering his eyes and making gagging noises.

"But Mama is so pretty," Frieza teased. "Papa can't keep his hands to himself."

"Be nice," I admonished. Frieza pulled me upright with a snicker.

The vehicle pulled to a stop and Frieza stepped out, offering me his hand. I took it, looking around as I stood. Before us was a grand theater, a brightly lit sign displaying characters I didn't recognize but figured was probably the name of the play. A few people mulled around us, stopping to bow to Frieza. I turned my head to see several guards flanking us, their eyes darting around, eyeing everyone with suspicion. Kuriza gripped my hand tightly, pressing his tiny body against my leg. I took Frieza's arm when he offered it, letting him lead me into the building. We paused in the lobby where a portly Ice-jin met us, bowing low.

"King Frieza, it is a great honor," he said.

"I'm sure," Frieza replied, eyeing the man with detachment. "Have our seats been prepared?"

"Yes, sire," the man said. "We followed your exact specifications."

"Good," Frieza said. I smiled at the man, giving him a small bow.

"Thank you for your hard work," I said in a gentle voice. The man's eyes widened as he looked at me, then Frieza.

"Y-You are most welcome, my lady," he stammered. "It is an honor to have the royal family here. We are rarely graced with your presence." I tried not to think about how I was lumped in with 'the royal family' and only smiled.

"Well, hopefully we can come more often," I said. "You're playing Kuriza's favorite story." Kuriza jumped and looked at me.

"They are?" he asked eagerly. I smiled and nodded.

"Surprise!" I said. His tiny face split into and ear to ear smile.

"Thank you, Mama!" he cried.

"Don't thank me," I said. "Papa planned it." Kuriza ran to his father, jumping into his arms and hugging his neck.

"Thank you, Papa!" he exclaimed. Frieza wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him briefly.

"You are most welcome, my son," he said. Kuriza bounced in his father's grip, looking towards the doors to the stage.

"Let us go to our seats," Frieza said, turning and walking towards a side door. Two of the guards branched off and stayed by the entrance as we ascended a long curved set of stairs to a balcony with plush seats and a table. I looked back as two more guards moved to stand at the halfway point on the steps while two more guarded the doorway right before the balcony and the others moved to stand near the seats. We sat down on an ornate sofa before a low table set with different food and drinks. It was almost like being at home in the library. Kuriza cuddled up to my side, his eyes on the stage. The curtain rose as the lights dimmed and the play began. Kuriza watched with rapt attention as the story began to unfold. I smiled at him, looking over at Frieza. As if he felt me staring, his eyes cut to me, his head turning to follow when he saw I was looking. He reached over, taking my hand and bringing it to my lips and placing a kiss on the back of it, before turning his attention back to the stage, keeping his hold.

* * *

DHMB: **Just a lil fluff to makes ya'll feel good. XD. Sorry for the delay. I totally thought I had updated. .**


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at the tall guard before me, wondering if perhaps this wasn't a little over done. When Frieza informed me he was going to be assigning me a body guard, I didn't think he would give me the biggest, baddest guy he could find. He was tall and muscular, his arms and legs as wide as my torso. He carried a blaster strapped to his forearm and a sword at his hip. He had blue skin and orange hair that was pulled back at the base of his neck. He wore the typical armor of one of Frieza's soldiers, a green scouter over his left eye.

I gave him a small smile as he bowed to me.

"I am Duria, my lady," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"And you," he returned. "Where shall I escort you?"

"The library," I said. "If you don't mind."

"I am assigned to protect you, my lady," he replied formally. "I go where you go."

I smiled and led the way the the library, trying to strike up a conversation as we walked.

"This will probably be a very easy job," I said. "And boring. Sorry about that."

"It is an honor to serve you, my lady," he replied.

"Oh come now, be honest," I said. "You'd much rather be doing something much more exciting." He hesitated and I giggled, glancing at where he walked at my side.

"I promise I won't tell Frieza," I said.

"It is true it is not as exciting a job, but it is a great honor for my family that I be assigned to you." I looked up at him. Curious about what would be so honorable about guarding a pet. Before I could ask, Kuriza ran up to me and floated into my arms.

"Mama!" he cried. "I already picked out a new book for us to read." I smiled down and kissed his cheek. Duria followed us into the library, stopping beside the couch we sat on. I offered him the chair, but he declined, standing at attention. I opened the book Kuriza handed me and began to read. I was part way through the chapter when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Duria standing behind me.

"My lady," he said. "I must go for a moment. I will return shortly. Please do not leave the library until I do."

"Oh, certainly Duria," I said. Duria nodded and left the library. I went back to reading, stopping only when Kuriza's tutor came to retrieve him. I watched him go, his little shoulders slumped in dread. I thought to pick up my own reading, but dismissed the idea. I was much more intent on getting in a nap. I was exhausted. Frieza and I had been up late the night before talking. One topic had led to another and before I knew it, it was early morning and we were rushing to try and catch what sleep we could, giggling like teenagers at our own naughtiness when we knew we had things to do. I thought to wait for Duria, but as my eyes grew heavier, I didn't think I would last that long. I stood and moved towards the door, addressing the guard who stood there.

"Will you please tell Duria that I've gone to my rooms for a nap?" I asked. The man nodded and gave me a sweeping bow.

"Yes, Madam," he said. I yawned and strolled towards my room, trying to keep my eyes open. I paused and leaned against a wall, sighing sleepily. Perhaps I should have just napped on the couch.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm and turned to find a guard.

"I'm fine," I said, waving at him.

"Good to know," he growled, pushing me down a deserted hall. I cried out in surprise, trying to jerk out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" he snapped, pushing me against the wall. "The little tramp seeks to give me orders?"

"Frieza will hear of this," I hissed.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be telling Lord Frieza anything," he spat, pushing up the skirt of my gown. I tried to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle me. Tears sprang to my eyes as his finger pushed into me brutally.

"A stupid pet is going to be our queen?" the man sneered. "I don't think so! I won't bow to a fuck toy!" I had no idea what he was talking about, but at that moment I didn't care. I kicked my legs wildly, lashing out with my hands to land some kind of blow. My nails raked across his face, causing him to rear back, his hand sliding off my mouth.

"You bitch!" he snarled.

"HELP!" I screamed. "HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping me across the face. I taste blood in my mouth as my head spun, my vision blacking for a moment. When it returned, he was looming over me, his expression murderous.

"I was going to have a little fun with you first, but now I think I'll just fucking off you, whore!" he snapped.

"My darling is not a whore you worthless sack of shit." There was a strange wet sound and I looked up to find a white hand pierced through the mans chest, blood dripping from the fingers. I looked behind the man and found Frieza standing there, his expression murderous. He withdrew his hand and the man slumped to the ground, coughing up blood. Frieza reached down, grabbing the man by the neck and lifting him up.

"I thought I had warned the palace personnel, but apparently not well enough," he growled, his fingers tightening.

"Lord Frieza," the man coughed. "Please..."

"No," Frieza said coldly. His hand flexed and I heard a sickening crack before the mans head dropped back, touching his spine. I stared in horror at the terrifying sight, my stomach turning violently so I vomited on the tile. I coughed and gagged, tears springing to my eyes.

"Darling?"

I looked up to see Frieza standing over me, blood dripping down his arm. His eyes were gentle, but there was an anger in them.

"Frieza," I gasped.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I lifted my hand to my cheek. His eyes narrowed at the movement and he reached down, lifting me into his arms and dashing down the hall to the infirmary.

Malaka was startled when Frieza flung open the door and set me on the cot.

"Heal her," he ordered.

"My dear girl, what happened?" Malaka asked.

"A guard attacked me," I said, feeling my cheek swelling.

"Poor thing," he said. "You've just had the most rotten time lately, haven't you?" He retrieved a vial of something, pouring it over a rag and pressing it against the side of my face. I sighed as the cool liquid soothed my cheek, the swelling immediately going down.

"Any other injuries?" the doctor asked. I rolled up my sleeve, exposing the finger shaped bruises there. More medication was applied to it, the dark marks fading instantly.

"Is she finished?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, my lord," Malaka replied. Frieza moved forward, lifting me into his arms and strolling out the door and back to our room.

Once we were inside our chambers, he set me carefully on the bed and turned his back to me.

"Where was your guard?" he asked in a dark tone.

"He was off attending something," I answered. "I was told to wait in the library."

"And why didn't you?" Frieza asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I wanted a nap," I said. Frieza fell silent, his teeth clenched as his fists balled. I pulled back, looking at him frightfully.

"What is the point of assigning you a guard if you slip past him!" Frieza yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. Frieza was suddenly on me, pinning me to the bed.

"Do you know what that man was going to do to you?" Frieza shouted. I shook my head mutely, my eyes wide.

"He was going to rape you, then kill you!" Frieza snapped. "Are you really so blind as to the danger you are in!"

"I'm sorry!" I repeated.

"There are people out there who want you dead!" he snarled. "And you go waltzing around the palace without your guard!"

"I said I was sorry!" I cried. His hand cupped my cheek, turning my head as his lips descended on mine. His arms wound around me, lifting me up as he ravished me.

"You are mine," Frieza snarled against my lips. "I won't allow anyone to take you from me!"

"No ones trying to take me from you!" I cried, struggling beneath him.

"Weren't you listening?" he barked. "There are people out there who want to kill you!"

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I'm making you my wife!" he yelled. I stopped, looking up at him in utter shock. His own eyes widened and he pulled back, swearing.

"That's why..." I stammered. "...the clothes, the looks, everything."

"Yes," he said.

"And you didn't tell me, because?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you tonight," he said. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a simple gold band.

"I believe humans give each other these as a symbol of union," he told me, holding it out to me. I stared at the band, not sure what to say.

"I...uhm..." I stuttered. "Does this mean you'll take the collar off?"

"No," he replied. I scowled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "You want me to be your wife, have kids with me, but you won't let me do it on my terms? If you think I'm going to marry you while I still have this fucking collar on, you're stupider than I thought." Pain blossomed in my cheek and my head snapped to the side. I slowly turned my head back, glaring at him.

"Just what I thought," I spat. "I'll never be your equal. I'll always be your pet. This ring," I took it from his hand and dropped it to the bed. "is meaningless." I stood up and stormed out the door, not looking back.

* * *

 **DHMB** : _Next time on Changing:_

 _"Tell me something, Duria," I asked, cutting my eyes to where he stood. "Who are you more loyal to, Frieza or me?" He paused before dropping to his knee, his head bowed low._

 _"I was assigned to you by Lord Frieza, but my orders are very clear," he said. "You are my only master. I am to protect you from everyone, the king included. My life is yours, my lady."_

 _"Is that so?" I inquired. "And if my orders go against those of the king?"_

 _"Your orders are absolute," he said. "They will take precedence as long as they do not put you in harms way."_

 _"My orders are absolute?" I echoed. "Anything I say?"_

 _"Anything, my lady," he parroted._


	26. Chapter 26

I sat in a secluded part of the gardens, my knees pulled up to my chest as I sobbed. I knew that given the recent attack, it wasn't the brightest move, but at that moment, I didn't want company. I jumped as I heard the gentle tap of feet, my eyes quickly seeking out the source of the noise. Duria stood before me, his amber eyes worried. He knelt before me, his arms crossing over his chest as he bowed his head.

"My lady," he greeted.

"Hey Duria," I sniffled, trying to hide my face.

"Can you forgive me for..." he began.

"It wasn't your fault," I said, cutting him off. "I should have listened to you."

"I must still ask your forgiveness," he insisted. "I was called away so you would be vulnerable. It was a distraction and I should have seen through it."

"No, it's fine," I said. "Really, it's not your fault." He rose to his feet, moving to my side and standing at attention. I looked at my knee's, my hand lifting to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. I jumped when a handkerchief was held in front of my face, looking up to find Duria's stoic face staring straight ahead even as he held the cloth out.

"Thank you," I said, taking it and cleaning my face.

"Were you scared, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "But probably not as much as I should have been," I replied. I lifted one hand to my collar, my fingers trailing along the warm metal.

"You keep calling me 'my lady'," I remarked. "Why?"

"Because it is the proper way to address you," he answered.

"And what am I exactly," I pressed, unable to keep the bitter note from my tone.

"The future queen," he said. I turned my head away, biting my lower lip harshly.

"Did Frieza tell you that?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"And if he hadn't?" I questioned.

"It's rather obvious," Duria said. "He dresses and treats you like you are his queen." My hand went to the collar, my fingers sliding between the metal and my skin as I gripped it so tightly it bit into my palm.

"Of course he does," I said acerbically.

"My lady?" Duria questioned.

"It's nothing," I sighed, waving it away. He nodded, glancing at his scouter as it beeped.

"Lord Frieza is requesting I return you to him," he said.

"Is he?" I bit out.

"Yes, my lady," he replied. Whether he was being a smart ass, didn't realize I was being condescending or just choosing to ignore it, I didn't know, but my lips curled into a smile nonetheless.

"Tell me something, Duria," I asked, cutting my eyes to where he stood. "Who are you more loyal to, Frieza or me?" He paused before dropping to his knee, his head bowed low.

"I was assigned to you by Lord Frieza, but my orders are very clear," he said. "You are my only master. I am to protect you from everyone, the king included. My life is yours, my lady."

"Is that so?" I inquired. "And if my orders go against those of the king?"

"Your orders are absolute," he said. "They will take precedence as long as they do not put you in harms way."

"My orders are absolute?" I echoed. "Anything I say?"

"Anything, my lady," he parroted.

I reached out, placing my hand on his broad shoulder. He didn't move at the contact.

"So, if I were to tell you that I didn't wish to return to Frieza right now?" I asked. His head dropped a bit lower as he nodded.

"As you wish, my lady," he replied without hesitation. I felt my lips curl in a small smile, watching as he stood and returned to his previous stance, his eyes casting about the garden as his hand lifted to the scouter.

"My lady says she does not wish to return at this time," he said. He paused as the scouter beeped again. I could tell from his expression it was nothing good, but he didn't relay the message to me.

"Thank you, Duria," I said.

"Of course, my lady," he replied.


	27. Chapter 27

I entered my chambers, finding the room dark. I guessed Frieza had already gone to bed. I went into my dressing room and changed into my night dress. The servants had already retired, but I didn't mind. Having a small army of women dressing me could be annoying at times. I was careful to turn off the light before I opened the door, not wanting to wake Frieza and alert him to my presence. I stepped into the main room, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. I jumped when I felt arms come around me, a scream welling up in my throat.

"Where have you been?" Frieza asked in my ear.

"Out," I said shortly.

"I called for you to return," he said, his lips trailing along my neck.

"I know," I said.

"You didn't come," he pointed out.

"I didn't want to see you," I replied coldly.

"It's unlike you to disobey a direct order," he noted.

"Am I your pet or your queen?" I asked bitterly. He was silent, his hands against my stomach. His tongue flicked out, lapping at the spot behind my ear which normally made me mewl in his arms and expose my neck to him. Now, however, I fought against that urge, shifting so he was unable to reach it.

"Must you hold me?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said, lifting me into his arms and walking over to the bed.

"Fine," I sighed. He set me on the bed, climbing up next to me and pulling me into his arms. His lips pressed against mine but I didn't return the kiss. I was hurt. Despite everything he had told me, I was still a pet. I loved him and I wanted him to love me, but he didn't. I was a possession, something he wanted to own. Tears welled up in my eyes but I fought them back.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked.

"No," I said honestly. I couldn't hate him as much as I tried. If I hated him, this wouldn't hurt.

"You are angry with me," he noted, his lips on my chin. I said nothing. I didn't need to. My head was tilted back, his red eyes seeking out mine. I turned my head away, not wanting him to see my pain. He shifted me so my back was to his chest, holding me tightly as his lips pressed against my throat, nipping just above the collar.

"No," I said. "I'm not in the mood."

"I told you before that your wants don't matter," he said in a strange tone, almost like he was reminiscing instead of ordering me. "Your body belongs to me." A lump formed in my throat and I struggled to swallow, feeling one traitorous tear slip down my cheek.

"So no matter what, I'm still only a pet," I said in a hoarse voice. "Everything else is just a way to cement your claim on me. It's all lies."

"You are not a pet," he said.

"Pretty words when I'm kept in chains!" I spat, trying to pull away from him. He let me go and I leaned forward, bracing my hands on the bed as I hung my head, one tear after another slipping down the bridge of my nose to drop on the bed. My hands balled in the soft blanket, but even through the fabric I could feel my nails biting into the palms of my hands. My heart constricted in my chest, my eyes stinging.

"I can't let you run again," he said. "I can't...I cannot loose you."

"If this is how you keep me," I said angrily. "Then I will never be yours." I was sure the comment would earn me a slap, but he didn't move. My shoulders shook as a sob escaped my lips.

"I can't keep doing this," I said. "I can't keep loving you like this. It's too painful. If I'm just a pet, just a toy, then make me that. But don't falsely elevate me. Don't ask me to be yours when I don't really have a choice. Don't keep me bound and call it freedom." He still said nothing. I felt his hands against my sides, gently pulling me towards him again. I fought the hold and he let me, watching as I tired myself out. When I slumped forward, he brought me back, cradling me in his arms. He tilted my head back and lapped at my tears, his dark lips kissing the wet trailed.

"My darling," he said. "I am not accustomed to being vulnerable. I have killed strong men with a flick of my wrist, yet you hold more power over me than any could ever hope for. The true irony in that is that you want nothing from me. Money, status, titles, these things I would give to you in a heartbeat, yet you don't want them."

"I would love you even if you were a lowly servant," I said, closing my eyes.

"Such foolish things you say," he murmured and I felt him smirk against my cheek.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"I do," he said. "Which is why it is foolish. What could a servant offer you?"

"Love," I replied.

"And a King cannot?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied, opening my eyes. "Can he?" He stared down at me, a flood of emotions in his eyes. What he thought, I didn't know. A year ago I wouldn't have played such a dangerous game, questioning him like this, telling him without words to prove himself to me. I had drawn the line in the sand, given him a final choice.

Crimson eyes stared into mine as a single finger traced along the rim of the collar.

"Ask me again," he said. "Ask me what you are again." I paused, fear gripping me at the look in his eyes. It was intense. My lips parted and I forced the words out.

"Am I your pet or your queen?" I repeated. He bent down, kissing me, plundering my mouth in a possessive way, his teeth nipping at my lips, his tongue trailing along the line of my teeth. I heard a soft click, then the collar fell away and with it the chains that had bound me to him as his servant, his toy, his pet. The coiled links broke and his lips muffled my gasp as the metal fell to the bed, the gem glowing briefly as it hit the plush surface.

His lips pulled away slightly, his mouth hovering over mine as he whispered;

"Queen."


	28. Chapter 28

I rolled my eyes as I was fussed over. My hair tucked once more away from my face as the braids and jeweled pins were arranged. My dress was smoothed down, the shimmering silver skirt pooling around my feet as I sat beside Frieza in the throne room. The long sleeves on the gown ended in points at the back of my hands while the open neck exposed my shoulders and throat. A stiff bit of fabric wrapped around my waist and breast, studded with pinpoint size stones and laced in the front. From the top of my sleeves a long white cap fell, draped elegantly over the arm of the chair to pool of the floor. A thick decorative collar adorned my neck, the gems sparkling in the artificial lights. I reached up, touching the gold circlet on my head with a sigh.

At my side, Frieza was dressed in armor similar to what he normally wore, but this armor was white and pale blue with gold lining. A long white cape was pinned to the shoulders with gold buttons and on his head rested a gold piece that followed the lines of the bio-gem.

"Are you ready, sire?" the man with the camera asked as the people behind him adjusted audio sticks and lights. Frieza nodded, uncrossing his legs and sitting straight on the throne.

"Ready in three...two...one...go..."

"Good evening," Frieza said to the camera with a grin. "In light of certain events that have occurred recently, I thought it best to address you all personally," he folded his hands in his lap, "There have been several rumors floating about which have caused a great deal of concern. I am here to assure you, they are all very true." His smile became sinister, his lips curling to show his teeth in a fierce expression that sent chills up my spine. He slowly rose from his throne and moved a bit closer to the camera, standing just at the edge of the dais.

"I have broken tradition and the rules. But I am your lord and it is I who get to make the rules," he continued. "Many of you have concerns, a few foolish souls have sought to take matters into their own hands, but all of you are confused, so let me simplify things for you." He turned to me, holding out his hand. I rose, moving forward, my cape fanning out behind me. I slide my palm over his and his fingers curled up to grip my hand firmly. He urged me forward a bit more until I stood at his side, looking every inch a queen. The lights glinted off the gold band on my ring finger as he lifted my hand slightly in a presenting gesture.

"This," he said. "Is my lovely bride to be," his gaze moved from me to the camera, his eyes growing dark even as his lips curled, "She is death. Should you talk rudely to her, seek to hurt her or end her life, yours will be ensured," his expression darkened more as he glared at the camera, his menacing leer never wavering, "And I can guarantee, it will be _a most painful one_." He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it gently, his expression softening briefly.

"I will destroy all who stand against her," he said with a vicious grin as he turned back to the camera. "So it would be best if those who oppose this bit the bullet and accept it. You will not get to her and any attempts will end very poorly for you. _I will see to that personally._ " His free hand lifted, a small ki ball lighting in his palm, he let it grow, the glow from it illuminating us. His fingers curled around it, crushing it to his palm so it dissipated with a tendril of smoke.

"That is all," he said. The recording light on the camera cut off and the film crew began cleaning up. Frieza watched them with a dark smile still gripping my hand.

"Frieza," I said.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, not turning his gaze from the work.

"Can I take this off now?"

He turned to me, his scarlet eyes trailing over me.

"But you look so lovely," he said, pulling me close and floating up so he was at eye level with me. His mouth was on mine, hot and demanding as one hand wrapped around my back while the other massaged my breast through my dress. I moaned softly, pulling back.

"Frieza!" I hissed, exasperated that he was doing this in front of other people.

"My queen," he purred. "So lovely."

"Can't we at least go to our room?" I asked, trying to pull away from him.

"Perhaps I can't wait that long," he taunted. "Maybe I simply must take my lovely bride. Especially when she looks like this."

He nipped at my collar bone, his teeth snagging a bit of skin and sucking it into his mouth, no doubt leaving a bruise. I looked up when I heard the door bang, noticing the servants and camera crew beating a hasty retreat. Frieza looked up as well, grinning.

"My, my," he murmured. "It seems we've been left alone." I yelped as I was lifted up, looking down at the leering emperor.. He floated back, sitting on his throne with me astride him. His hands lifted the skirts, moving them out of the way. I felt him tear my panties off,and stared at him wide eyed.

"You're not serious!" I cried. "Here!?"

"Yes," he growled. "I rather enjoy seeing you like this."


	29. Chapter 29

I groaned as I jumped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting up last nights dinner. Again and again my stomach heaved, the spasms becoming painful as my body sought to purge itself of what it no longer had. Gentle hands pulled my hair back from my face and a cool cloth was laid on the back of my sweating neck.

The spasm stopped and I slumped back, feeling a body behind me. A cup of water was pushed into my hand and I rinsed my mouth out, spitting bile laced water into the toilet.

"The doctor is on his way," Frieza told me as he carefully wiped my face. I only nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. I was no fool. This wasn't the first morning I had spent worshiping the porcelain god. The vomiting, the fatigue and the fact that my cycle had never come. It had been several months since my miscarriage, but it appeared the healing tank had done a bang up job of getting my body back to peak condition.

I stood, walking back into the bedroom and sitting quietly on the bed, my hands in my lap. Frieza said nothing to me, only stood in front of me, his hands behind his back. I didn't look up as Malaka entered the room, the scanning device in his hand. Nor did I look up when he stood before me, tapping at the device and gazing at the read-out screen. I didn't even bother to look up when his low voice declared;

"She's six weeks pregnant."

I continued to stare at my lap at Malaka spoke about having my meals changed to ensure maximum nutrition, taking supplements and other such preparations. I watched my hands twist in my night dress as Frieza thanked him and he excused himself, the door clicking quietly as it closed behind him.

"Darling," Frieza coaxed in a soft voiced as if he were trying to calm a feral animal. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and shook my head, clenching my eyes shut. Hands cupped my cheeks, tilting my head back and I opened my eyes releasing a torrent of tears. A sob broke free, and the dam broke, making me crumble in his arms, weeping. His hands caressed me as he murmured to me, his tail coming around me so I was held so tightly to him it bordered on pain.

"I can't," I cried. "I can't. If I loose this baby too..."

"You will not," he told me. He urged me back on the bed, his lips against my wet cheeks. When my tears finally dried up, I lay on the bed, exhausted and drained.

"Pet, do you doubt me?" he asked. I smiled softly at the familiar name, knowing not to take offense from it. He called me that out of affection, nothing more, reverting back to the familiar title when he was distracted or upset.

"Doubt?" I echoed with a shuddering sigh.

"Do you doubt my power?" he clarified, his lips against the hollow of my throat. "Do you doubt I can protect you?"

"Well...no..." I said.

"Then cease your tears," he said. "They are insulting."

"I'm sorry," I hiccuped. "I'm just so scared." There was that word again. The one I never admitted to the entire time I was his pet, the entire time my life hung by a thread. But it wasn't my life now that I feared for.

"My darling," he said softly, "I will protect you. If that means going off world until you give birth, then so be it. Do not be scared. I will keep you and our baby safe." I nodded, feeling soothed as much as I could be.

His tongue laved my throat as his hands pushed down the top of my gown. Fingers massaged one of my breast firmly, plucking at the beaded nipple. His lips followed, suckling the bud so I squirmed.

"I cannot wait to see the function of these," he cooed playfully. I chuckled softly, looking down at him.

"Pervert," I said.

"You make me one," he purred. "You seduce me so well."

"I never really tried to seduce you," I remarked. "Aside from that one night."

"Ever since you came to me you have seduce me," he said. "The longer time goes on, the more I want you."

"You have me, though," I told him. He smirked and nipped at my throat.


	30. Chapter 30

I dashed through the halls, Duria hot on my heels. The front slit in my gown caused my skirt to flair out behind me as my legs carried me through the corridors, a grin on my face.

"My lady, be careful!" Duria chided me as I stumbled, catching myself quickly and continuing on. I smiled at him over my shoulder, making a sharp turn that almost slammed me into the wall, much to my guards chagrin. I arrived at the council room, mashing open the door and darting inside.

Frieza stood with Sorbet, Shisami and Togama, discussing something but I didn't care. I threw myself at his back, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. He jumped, turning his head to look at me.

"Darling?" he asked. I giggled and held up the piece of paper before his face.

"Look at it!" I urged, nuzzling his neck. He reached up, plucking the paper from my hand and gazing at it. He studied it for a moment before his lips curled in a smile.

"Is this...?"

"Yes!" I burst out excitedly. "Isn't he adorable?" Frieza's eyes widened.

"He?" he repeated in disbelief. I nodded and Frieza gazed at the paper once more. There in black and white, was our child. The 3-d picture showed a tiny figure with a large round head, two tiny arms, two small legs and a long tail. Our three month along child resembled a person instead of a little bean with eyes.

"He's perfect," Frieza said with a gentle smile. I giggled and took the picture from him, showing it to the three men in the room who smiled and complimented him. I was aware they were being proper, but I couldn't help but stare lovingly at the ultrasound. Frieza wrapped his tail around my waist, placing a hand on my slightly rounded belly.

"Darling," Frieza said, interrupting my dreamy admiration of my growing child. "We will be traveling off planet in a few months."

"What for?" I asked.

"I have some business I must attend," he said. "You will be coming along."

"What about Kuriza?" I asked.

"He will stay here with the nurse maid," he replied. "I don't want him getting into mischief."

"And I won't?" I asked teasingly, brushing my lips over his cheek. He hummed, his hand groping my rump so I squealed.

"Not if you know what's good for you," he replied with a smirk. I giggled and dropped my head, kissing him before I danced just out of his reach.

"I'll let you boys get back to your meeting," I said, wiggling my fingers in a wave as I moved towards the door.

"I will come find you shortly, darling," Frieza said. I held up my hand, signaling that I heard him and closed the door behind me. Duria stepped up next to me with a smirk.

"He was happy?" he asked.

"Thrilled," I replied with a beaming smile. I started down the hall, Duria trailing behind me.

"You seem very happy, my Lady," he noted.

"I am," I replied. Duria reached out, grabbing me and putting me behind him. I waited as he adjusted his scouter, his eyes focusing down the hall. He watched as a guard approached us, a lazy smile on his face.

"My lady, Duria," the man addressed, bowing low before passing us. I was used to this by now. Duria tended to be overprotective. Since Frieza's announcement, there had been no more attempts on my life. It seemed his warning had been taken to heart.

My hand lifted to touch the gold circlet that now had a regular place on my head. It all seemed so surreal. If someone had told me five years ago I would be engaged to an evil alien space emperor and having a child with him, I would have asked what they were smoking. Now, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

I walked to the gardens where Kuriza waited with his nurse maid. The woman bowed and left as soon as she saw me. Kuriza ran up to me, his arms coming around to hug my legs while he kissed my stomach.

"Hi baby," he gushed, nuzzling my tummy. "Hi Mama."

"Hello, sweetie," I said, petting his head. I handed him the picture, watching as he stared at it in awe before hugging it to his chest.

"This is my brother?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, my love," I said. "It's your brother. The doctor even told Mama it was a boy, so you get your wish." He cheered, hugging the picture tighter. I sat down on the bench, watching as he clamored up beside me.

"Can I pick out his name?" Kuriza asked, nuzzling my stomach.

"Well, Mama and Papa were gonna name him," I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Arctica!" Kuriza cried excitedly.

"An excellent name, my son."

I looked up to see Frieza walking towards us, his arms crossed behind his back. He walked over to us, dropping down next to me on the bench, nodding to Duria. He rested his hand on my belly beside his sons smiling face.

"Arctica is a fine name befitting a prince," he said. I looked over at him curiously.

"So," I said. "His name is Arctica?" Frieza looked down at Kuriza then back to me and gave a nod of his head. Kuriza cheered and kissed my belly.

"Hurry up and get here, Arctica!" he said. "I wanna play with you." I chuckled, not having the heart to tell the little boy that it would be a while before he could play with his brother.

* * *

 **DHMB: So, just a general feel good chappie. I posted a few chapters because they were short. I meant to update sooner but work has been so crazy lately.** **I got home and slept 18 hours the other day. Just BAM! Crashed. Oh well, enough of my bitching. Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

I stood next to Frieza, watching the stars out the window. He was in his first form, his pink and purple tail flicking out behind him anxiously. His hand moved over my side to my back where he trailed his fingers up my spine.

"Darling," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"While we are on this planet, I do not want you to leave the ship. Understand?" he said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"It is for your own safety," he replied.

"Alright," I said. Behind us, the door opened and Sorbet walked in.

"We will be arriving shortly, my lord," he said. Frieza smirked, his gaze firmly out the window.

"Hard to believe that you've had a decade and one of the most advanced fleets of all time and still only found one of the Saya-jins who killed me," Frieza remarked. Sorbet shifted nervously, bowing his head.

"Yes," Sorbet said. "Believe me, sire, we started hunting the moment you passed on, but we couldn't find him. It's possible he retired to some backwoods world, or even died. We're confidant the only two Saya-jins left are Goku and Vegeta. Unless you count their halfbreed offspring, one of which is fully grown."

"Fine," Frieza said. "We'll start there."

"But, Lord Frieza," Sorbet said. "Once you get revenge, what's to stop someone from using the Dragon Balls to bring the Super Saya-jin back to life all over again?" Frieza chuckled at this, his scarlet eyes cutting back to Sorbet.

"A worthy concern," he said. "That is why it will be your duty to find and kill the Guardian. If I remember correctly, the Dragon Balls are tied directly to the life force of the one who creates them."

"Yes, my lord," Sorbet said.

"Take my bride to her room," Frieza said. "Make sure Duria is there to guard her."

"Yes, my lord," Sorbet said, approaching me. I bit back a smirk. I always got the feeling Sorbet was a bit miffed at how things had progressed between his master and I. I was meant to be a pet, a toy for the lord to play with then dispose of. That had been what the little dwarf had had in mind. Revenge for killing his men. Instead his master had elevated me to royal status, breaking age old traditions and rules to seat me at his side as an equal. The real irony was that this meant that Frieza trusted Sorbet's judgment all the more, so no matter how much the situation irritated the dwarf, it had only benefited him.

I gave Frieza one last kiss and followed Sorbet out of the room.

"For your protection, while we are on this planet, you will be locked in your room," Sorbet said. "Duria will have the code to release the lock, of course. And he has strict instructions that should it be necessary, he is to use an escape pod."

"What exactly will you guys be doing?" I asked, alarmed.

"It is merely a precaution, my lady," Sorbet said. I scowled at the lack of an answer but let myself be ushered into the chambers I shared with Frieza. The door slide closed, a loud click sounding, signifying it was locked.

* * *

 **DHMB: Woot, coming to closing of the story. In response to a review I got from " _winkingshapia_ " (I couldn't find this actual account to reply.)**

 **They said that "** _there is somethings i think your overlooking. first Frieza is around 60-100 years old and hes considered YOUNG for his kind_ **." Actually, this isn't accurate. Frieza's age has never been mentioned. Akira Toriyama never specified how old he is or even how long his life span would be. At the least, he is in his 40-50's. Assuming that during the destruction of planet Vegeta he was in his 20's (at the youngest) that would make him 45-50+ during the namek Saga. If you don't take into account the years he spent dead, he'd be at the least 45. If you do, then he is 60 when this story takes place. It is safe to assume that, unless King Cold was a very young parent, he is at least 70-80 years old at the time of his death. That being said, Frieza's race may not live longer than 110-130 years and this may only be Colds clan since Toriyama has said that they are mutated members of their species, this being the reason for their abnormally high power levels. No where did Toriyama say Frieza's exact age or how long he would be expected to live. All assumptions about this are fan made. So in short, I'm not worried about the age gap. Hahaha. When the OC get's old, Frieza will/would use every technology available to him to ensure she remained in peak physical condition so he could prolong her life as long as possible, but the reality is, he probably wouldn't out live her by much. a few decades at the most.**


	32. Chapter 32

I stared up at Vegeta, the energy blast he had charged in his hand casting shadows on his face. Nothing had gone exactly as planned. The earth fighters had decimated my army, being much stronger than I had thought they would be. My battle with Goku hadn't gone exactly as I thought either. I found myself enjoying it, relishing in the challenge and test of my strength. When one of his blasts had headed for my ship I had hurried to deflect it, earning me a strange look from the Saya-jin. I had also made sure to keep our battle far from the woman and children who watched at the sidelines, something I would have never done before my darling earth woman came into my life. They reminded me of her and my own children, though. While this had angered me, I had accepted it as a fact of my new life. The mighty Frieza, concerned about a woman and her children. The thought was laughable, but a reality nonetheless.

When Sorbet had struck Goku with the ray gun, I had been angry.

"You fool!" I had shouted. "I told you this was my fight," I had looked on the fallen warrior with a sigh, gazing at his pathetic form, "I suppose it can't be helped now. How like you to let your guard down. You're too strong for your own good, it's made you over confidant. Here lies one of the strongest mortals in the cosmo's felled by a common ray gun. How pitiful." I watched as he whimpered in pain, blood leaking out of the wound.

"You may not believe me, but this really isn't something I planned," I said, putting my foot to his chest and listening to his pained cries. "But I am not above taking advantage of it. Especially since I don't have the patience for a rematch."

"Tell me something," Goku gasped out.

"What's that?" I asked, lifting my foot so he could speak.

"Who is in your ship?" he coughed. I froze, narrowing my eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You're...you're protecting them," Goku groaned.

"It's none of your concern," I hissed, kicking him. "You won't live long enough to find out!"

But he had. With the help of that magic medication the earthlings had, he had recovered and Vegeta had taken over. My battle with the prince was short, my energy depleted. Now my former soldier stood before me, ready to deliver a killing blow, yet my thoughts were filled with my darling bride. If they destroyed the ship, she would die. Would Duria know what was going on and get her to safety, and even if he did, would they try to stop them? Would they blow up the escape pod? I couldn't chance it.

"Don't dream of resurrecting again," Vegeta sneered.

"Wait," I gasped out. "I have one request."

"I told you I don't share Kakkarots penchant for mercy," Vegeta snapped.

"It's not for me!" I snapped. "It's for another! Goku! Please! Listen!"

"Frieza said please?!" I heard from the sidelines. There was a gentle tap of feet as Goku landed near us, telling Vegeta to wait.

"What is it?" he asked. "You want to beg for mercy?"

"He's stalling," Vegeta hissed.

"On my ship," I said, "You will find an earth woman. I only want mercy for her." Goku and Vegeta stared at me wide eyed before turning their gazes to the ship.

"Is he telling the truth?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so," Goku said. "I felt a Ki signature earlier and he was protective of the ship when we were fighting."

"Go and look," Vegeta sighed. "I will watch him." Goku nodded and flew towards the ship. Moments later he returned with my bride in his arms, Duria shadowing him with a skeptical look on his face. I have no idea what Goku said to Duria to allow him near her, but knowing what I did of the earth Saya-jin, he probably made the guard feel at ease.

She looked around in confusion, her hands gripping Goku's gi. He set her carefully on the ground, his eyes going to Vegeta. The two shared a significant look, both turning their gaze to her six month belly.

"Frieza?" she asked, running to my side. I stood, wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me. I pressed my face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. I wanted to memorize every part of her. It would be my thoughts of her that would sustain me in hell. Her bright smile, her warm skin, her sweet voice. I cupped her cheeks, looking up at her confused face. How had I ever thought she was ugly? She was so beautiful. Kuriza had said once that she was a goddess and he was right. Who else but a goddess could thaw my heart and change my life so much? Who else but a goddess could make me feel things I had long thought lost to me? And who else but a goddess could steal my breath away like she did simply by entering the room? I kissed her, not caring of our audience. If I was going to die, I would want it to be with the taste of her on my lips.

"You're free," I said. "You're free to return home. We're on earth. I'm sure Goku will take you back to your family."

"You're leaving me?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't want to, but yes," I said.

"But I..." she said. I kissed her again, silencing her.

"Go," I said. "Run and don't look back."

"Vegeta," I heard Goku say in a low voice.

"No, Kakkarot," Vegeta snapped.

"But look at them!" Goku cried in an almost whine.

"But I...!" she tried again, stomping her foot.

"Woman," I growled.

"Man," she sassed. I snarled, lifting her into my arms and tossing her towards Goku.

"Catch!" I cried. He quickly snatched her out of the air with the utmost care, his gaze locked on me.

"Take her away from here!" I barked. "I don't care how much she screams, just get her out of here!" Goku stood there, staring at me blankly. His eyes moved down to her for a moment, eyeing her with curiosity.

"Are you deaf or stupid?" I yelled.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" I cried, frustrated. I was giving him the chance to save her and kill me and he just stood there like an idiot.

"I want to know," Goku said.

"She was my pet," I explained. "Then I took her as my bride. She's an earthling my men captured when they used the Dragon Balls and gifted to me."

"If I remember correctly," Vegeta said, eyeing me with suspicion, "There are laws against marrying one not of your race on your planet. And she's pregnant. I thought pet's were sterilized."

"I discarded those laws," I said in a low voice, "for her." Goku and Vegeta both looked at me in shock, then down at her.

"You love her," Goku said.

"Yes," I replied, even though it wasn't a question. "She infuriates me at times, she's stubborn, mouthy, tends to put her own safety in jeopardy...but..." I paused, looking at where she rested in Goku's arms, her expression one of confusion. "...but I adore her." Her cheeks flushed and she looked down. I wasn't one for sentimental words. In fact, I don't think I had ever told her I loved her. Pride wouldn't allow me to. My father's teachings had run deeper than I thought. Showing emotions was weakness that enemies would exploit and love was weakness. I had never heard my father talk fondly of my mother. Their joining had been arranged and aside from making children, I don't think they were ever intimate. I was again glad of my decision to not have him resurrected as he surely would have tried to have her killed. Not only was she my weakness, she had changed me. The mighty Frieza, sparing women and children, in love with a lowly human, willing to move the stars to see her smile.

"Take care of her," I said. "She's pregnant. I don't know how well a child of mine will fare on this planet, but if anyone knows how to deal with it, I suppose it would be you two." I looked back at Vegeta who was eyeing me with a strange look. He almost seemed understanding and I wandered briefly what had happened to him on this planet to prompt the change I had seen in him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him. She gasped, but I ignored it.

"You seem quick to die," Vegeta remarked, turning his gaze to the girl who struggled against Goku's no doubt iron grip on her. "If you care for her so much, shouldn't you want to live and protect her?"

"You speak as if from experience," I taunted lightly. Vegeta paused, his eyes flitting to the side. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at the blue haired woman, who I remembered had been addressed as Bulma, and child. Bulma was gripping the little girl in her arms, the child's braided locks bouncing against her shoulders, flickering gold as her Ki leaked out.

"Get 'em Daddy!" she cried, her eyes wide with excitement, gazing at him like he was the greatest man in the universe. "You can do it!"

"Ahhh," I hummed, casting him a smirk. He blushed.

"I told her to go with her brother," he growled. "Stubborn child."

"Sounds like she's just like her father," I teased.

"She really is," Goku laughed. "She's Vegeta's little princess. You wouldn't believe what a softy she turns him into!"

"Shut it, Kakkorot!" Vegeta barked, his face turning even redder.

"But it's true," Goku said with a grin. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!" Vegeta snapped.

"I have pictures from Bulma to prove it," Goku snickered. "She got you to play dress-"

"One more word and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you," Vegeta snarled.

"I'm tempted to ask to see such pictures," I mused, leering when Vegeta turned his fierce gaze on me. Goku giggled like a child, looking at Vegeta mischievously. His expression turned serious suddenly and he looked at me.

"Frieza," he said. "If we let you go, will you leave and never return?"

"You can't be serious Kakkorot!" Vegeta barked and I found myself echoing the words but in surprise, not anger.

"Well, no more conquering planets," Goku said with an easy smile.

"Your insistence on showing me leniency borders on the pathological, Goku," I said with a chuckle. "But it is a deal I cannot agree to."

"What?" Goku asked. "Why not?"

"Surely she would wish to see her family," I said.

"Well," Goku mused. "As long as you're not trying to kill us, I guess it would be okay." I paused as Vegeta yelled at Goku, insisting the other male must have lost his mind. In truth, my desperate thirst for vengeance had long since dissipated, I had come to earth more out of stubbornness and desire to test my new form than anything else.

"Very well," I said, interrupting their argument so both turned to me. "You have a deal, Goku." Goku grinned and set the girl to her feet. She paused, looking back at the large man before walking towards me.

"Darling," I said, then stopped and said her name, something I had rarely used. Her eyes went wide and she halted halfway between Goku and I.

"I am giving you the choice to decide your future," I said. "You may remain here on earth, live out the rest of your life as you see fit. I won't demand you return with me, Duria will stay with you and I will make provisions to ensure you are taken care of here with our child."

"And my other option?" she asked.

"Return with me," I replied. "The choice is yours." She stared at me for a long moment, shimmering orbs filled with emotion.

"You know my answer," she said. My heart constricted in my chest and I moved forward, caressing her cheek. She would stay then. I wandered how I would live without her. I would I survive now without her warm body cuddled to me at night, her bright smile lighting up my days, her soft lips seeking out mine when she greeted me. How would I go on when I no longer heard her voice calling to me, whispering my name, whimpering as I thrust into her? No longer would I be greeted with the sight of her and Kuriza curled together on the couch reading, or strolling through the gardens, hand in hand. And what would I tell my son? He would be devastated. His loving mother was gone.

"Then," I began in a strained voice, the words bitter in my mouth, "you're free." Her eyes grew wide before they narrowed, her brow drawing down in a scowl.

"What?" she asked.

"You wish to stay, you're free," I said.

"You idiot!" she snapped. "I don't wish to stay here! I want to go with you! For fucks sake you can be dense! All hail the mighty Frieza, thick as a brick!" I stared at her, shocked.

"What?" was my reply. Goku and Vegeta burst out laughing. I turned to glare at them, but they ignored me.

"My place is with you," she said softly. "You and Kuriza. We're a family. I love you."

"But..." I stammered.

"You don't want me to?" she asked.

"Well, yes, I..."

"Isn't it my choice?"

"Of course, I just..."

"So I'm staying with you."

I looked at her fierce expression, her arms crossed between her breast and her rounded belly.

"As you wish," I said with a smirk. She smiled at me, throwing her arms around me and planting a kiss on my lips. I chuckled against her mouth, tilting my head to the side to deepen the kiss.

"Goku, Vegeta! What's going on?!" Bulma cried.

"Frieza's not going to hurt us!" Goku called back. "He's gonna go home!"

"What are you talking about Goku?" the little bald man cried. "You can't be serious!"

"Trust me, guys!" Goku said with a grin. I looked over at the stunned group with a leer. They didn't seem happy about the decision. My darling bride pulled away to look at them.

"I'm guessing you tried to kill them?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Them?" I asked, pointing to the sidelines. "No. Just these two." Here I motioned to the two Saya-jins. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're not going to blow up earth, are you?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Of course not," I said. "If I did that you would never forgive me."

"Damn right," she said.

"Why Frieza," Vegeta remarked with a grin, "Who would have thought you would be whipped?"

"I prefer to think of it as keeping myself in my wife's good graces," I said, lifting her hand and kissing her wrist. "Surely you understand that." We all looked up as the little girl Bulma had been holding floated down in front of us.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Are you done fighting already?"

"Yes," he said.

"But you didn't finish!" she protested.

"Not all battles are finished the same," he told her. She pouted, hovering over the ground.

"Lame," she huffed.

"Princess?" he asked. "Why didn't you go with your brother like I told you?" Her eyes went wide and she turned to dart back to her mother but Vegeta snatched her out of the air by her ankle, tugging her down so he could hold her.

"I'm in trouble?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"But Daddy!" she cried. "I wanted to watch."

"I don't care," he snapped. "You could have gotten hurt."

"Nu-uh!" she argued, her ki lashing out until her hair broke free of it's braids and turned gold.

"Can all you damn Saya-jins turn Super Saya-jin now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yup!" Goku said. "The kids figured out how to do it pretty young."

"Bloody hell," I groaned. Vegeta's daughter grinned, powering down so her hair turned back to it's original color and fell about her shoulders. She nuzzled her father's chest, seeming content regardless of her impending punishment. I stared at the two suspiciously, curious as to why the little girl didn't seem to resemble either Vegeta or his wife.

Beside me, my future wife giggled, nuzzling into my neck.

"I'm tired," she said with a yawn. I lifted her into my arms without thinking, watching as she nuzzled my shoulder.

"Would you like to visit your family?" I asked.

"After a nap," she said. I smirked.

"Yes," I said. "Let's return to the ship. When you awaken we will go see your siblings." I turned to walk towards the ship, but Goku's voice stopped me.

"We'll spar again, right?" he asked. I smirked, tilting my head.

"Of course," I said. "This was surprisingly enjoyable."

* * *

 **DHMB: One more chapter to go! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

I smiled as I felt a hand carding through my loose hair before dropping to trail along my throat. I turned my gaze over my shoulder and saw Frieza standing behind me. He tilted his head to the side, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly. His crimson gaze dropped from mine to the small, squirming creature in my arms. My smile widened as I looked down as well, my heart swelling. Artica looked up at his father and me, his tiny fist crammed into his mouth. His tail curled around my waist and Frieza chuckled.

"You were very well behaved for your presentation, Artica," Frieza cooed over my shoulder. The Emperor had been beyond pleased when his youngest son had regarded the crowd silently as he was shown off before throngs of people and cameras as the newest child of the royal family. Artica now snuggled against my breast, his dark lips seeking out my nipple. I smiled and tugged my gown aside, watching as he latched on with a sleepy smile.

I had worried that the blend of our genes would produce some strange looking creature, but my fears had been quickly alleviated, nature doing a far better job than I could have ever hoped for. His skin was a pale blue, flowing over his chubby form smoothly down to the tail still wrapped around my wrist. His chest, ribs and shoulders sported white bio-plates, his eyes the same color as mine but pupiless. His bio-gems had turned out the most interesting. They were the color of my hair, but brighter, more jewel like. On his head, a long oval went from the front of his skull to the back and sprouted long stands of hair, the same color of his bio-gems. I often thought it looked as if someone had melted and pulled at jewels until they were the thinnest thread, then attached them to his skull.

I looked back at Frieza, seeing his vermilion gaze locked on his son, watching as he nursed. The emperor seemed fascinated by the practical function of my breast and often watched as Artica was fed. Behind us, the door opened and Kuriza came bounding in, his feety pajamas rumpled, no doubt from struggling to escape the haggard nurse maid that followed him. Frieza dismissed her to her own rooms as the little boy clamored up onto the couch. Large red eyes took in the interaction with his younger brother with slight jealousy.

"Mama," he whimpered, "I want milk too!"

"Kuriza, we have discussed this," Frieza admonished. "You are not a baby."

This was something that Frieza and I had not expected to encounter when I gave birth. While Kuriza loved his baby brother and thoroughly enjoyed doting upon him, he was becoming increasingly dependent on Frieza and I. When I had vented my frustrations to Duria, he had laughed.

"My eldest did that," he had told me. "It's normal. More so for Kuriza who has never known a mother until you came along. He's jealous over what he missed out on."

"What should I do?" I had asked him.

"To a certain extent, indulge him," Duria had suggested. "But remind him that he is a big boy and you need him to act like one to help you and his father. Having special one on one time with him can help as well."

I now chuckled at my eldest son, pulling a full Artica from my breast and passing him over to Frieza to burp. The tyrant placed the infant on his shoulder and patted his back while I cradled Kuriza, letting him latch on to my other breast and suckle.

"Darling..." Frieza began with a scowl.

"Let him," I said gently. "It won't do any harm."

"Spoiling," Frieza said.

"It is not," I told him. "Many species nurse their young for a substantial amount of time and in many earth cultures it is customary to nurse for several years."

Frieza rolled his eyes as he smoothed one hand along his infant sons back.

"I received an interesting call," he said conversationally.

"Oh?" I asked. "From who?"

"Vegeta's woman. Burma, I think her name is," Frieza said. "There is some bi-universal tournament taking place and the Earth warriors wanted to know if I would attend."

"Bi-universal?" I questioned.

"The god of destruction from this universe and the one from another universe apparently have a bet going," Frieza said. I arched a brow and nodded my head as though what he said made perfect sense.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I agreed," he replied. "It would be an interesting event. And turning down the God of Destruction is not a wise choice."

"And what am I to do while you fight?" I inquired, tugging my nightgown back into place as Kuriza released my breast. I watched him snuggle against me, contentedly, his thumb going to his mouth.

"I have been told that you will be allowed to attend as a spectator," the tyrant said, moving around the couch to sit beside me.

"Sounds like fun," I said. "I say we go." Frieza chuckled and leaned forward, his lips brushing over mine teasingly before he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Kuriza gave a grunt, giving his father and I a sleepy glare. Frieza smirked, trailing his dark lips over my jawline and down my neck.

"Yes," he agreed. "It will be interesting."

* * *

 **DHMB: And that's the end, there isn't any more!**

 **I would like to say THANK YOU for all the reviews, PM's and encouragement. This has been one of the more difficult fan-fictions I have written. The idea came to me one day while watching the Final F movie. "What if Frieza found love?" In Thirty Three chapters I tasked myself to make the valiant attempt at showing him growing and changing but still trying to keep true to his character as a ruthless tyrant. I hope I have done him justice in your eyes. Thank you again.**


End file.
